By the Light of the Moon
by SalamanderLights
Summary: Can Hermione hide her lycanthropy during her eighth year at Hogwarts? Or will someone find out she is now a werewolf? "The corners of your mouth lifted in what was worryingly close to a smile. I was quite perturbed."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

If the golden trio hadn't missed their seventh year making a dent in Voldemort's defences, they would have graduated by now. As it was, it was two weeks before Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts. The moon was nearly full, casting light on the battle that was raging strong below.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were advancing at a steady pace deep into the Forbidden Forest. The moon light barely made it through the branches, and they were trying with all their might to not step on and crack any twigs.

The boys continued straight to Voldemort and his circle of Death Eaters, as Hermione broke off to the right making her way round to Nagini, the sword of Gryffindor clutched so tight in her hands that her knuckles were white.

The great snake seemed to sense her coming and shot off deeper into the forest. _Shit. I won't be able to see anything, the moon isn't breaking through the branches and I can't exactly cast Lumos without a death wish._

Going so deep into the forest that even she didn't know where she was, Hermione missed when Harry fired the last spell at Voldemort. The resulting shock wave from the obliterated evil was of such proportions that it rocked the forest. Harry and Ron being both prepared and with wands out, threw up quick shields. But Hermione, hands still full of Gryffindor sword and dead snake had no such luck, passing out on the forest floor, the autumn leaves hiding her partially from view already.

Hermione woke up groggy, not quite sure of the outcome of the final battle or why she was still on the forest floor. _I think we must have won; else I would be dead by now._

Not opening her eyes she tried to judge how long she had been laying there. Sore neck, sore back and she was very, very cold. Must have been a while. _Have they not looked for survivors yet? Or have they just not found where I am yet? Hell, even I don't know where I am._

She heard heavy breathing above her and slowly cracked open her eyes. _That is not a sight for sore eyes. I can't have been here that long, can I? We fought the day before the full moon, it can't be then already? Can it? _She chanced another look above her at the big, grey and very slobbery werewolf. _Yes, yes it can._

She didn't feel scared, the adrenaline from the final battle still going strong. She had accepted the possibility of a bloody end before she threw her first spell just one day before. So this fate, Hermione seemed to accept quickly, not to mention angrily. _What the hell did everyone do after the battle? They haven't found all the survivors and they certainly haven't found Fenrir fucking Greyback!_

The wolf snarled before sniffing her neck. It didn't seem too provoked as she lay still, but then she shuddered. Not from fear, from the cold. It was nearly September! The grey beast growled and bared its teeth before sinking them into Hermione's exposed right shoulder, her shirt having been previously ripped by a flying stunner.

She screamed, the noise echoing all around her and maybe, just maybe alerting someone of her location_. _Tears rolled out her eyes as the pain seared through her.

_Ouch._

_Ouch._

_Merlin that hurts.  
><em>

_Ouch._

As blood began to roll freely from her wound, the wolf drew away. _Take that Greyback! Blood of a mudblood. _Whether that was the reason the wolf didn't further attack her, she may never know.

"Hermione, are you here?" a voice called in the distance.

_Maybe screaming wasn't such a good idea; no one can see me like this. _She couldn't tell anyone she managed to get bitten by a freaking werewolf! They'd see her as a monster. The Wizarding world hated half-breeds.

With that though in mind, she sapped the last of her strength and apperated away from the beast still hovering above her and to her late parents abandoned house, thinking a million miles a minute of how she could hide this attack from everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Getting her wound sorted the best she could Hermione looked into the bathroom mirror. She had twigs and leaves in her very messy hair. Mud was smeared up her cheeks. Blood was on her shirt. Some of it hers, some of it not. Tears persistently leaked from her eyes. _Her parents were dead, killed weeks ago. She had no solid home, and now she was a monster. _It all became too much as she sat on the tiled bathroom floor and cried.

Showering, sleeping and eating what she could, Hermione apperated back up to Hogwarts two days after the final battle began to inform them that she was in fact still alive.

Her wand arm hurt when she lifted it, the bandage on her right shoulder restricting the already limited movement but she still managed to gingerly push open the massive front doors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The view greeting her inside the school was frantic, but all movement seemed to halt upon her arrival.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Harry, who had been pacing up and down frantically. "There you are! Thank Merlin you're okay! We've been looking for you for days, what happened?"

"Miss Granger!" snapped Professor McGonagall. "You gave us quite the fright, now into the hall with you."

Hermione nodded before moving into the hall. She expected to see a makeshift triage but was happily proved wrong. _Either we lost nearly no one or they've been moved to the hospital wing._

"Hermione!" boomed Dumbledore as she made it into the great hall. "We've been so worried."

"So I've heard" she replied with a slight smile. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, I'm sure you had your reasons."

"Yeah, I do. I only woke up from the end of the battle yesterday."

"You woke up yesterday? So you were still in the forest then? We were looking for you the entire two days! You weren't at your house and you weren't where Ron and I took on The-Now-Dead-One" said Harry.

"Nagini wanted me to go running" she replied simply. It was true, that snake had her running so deep into the forest she nearly came out of the other side of it!

"So if you woke up yesterday Miss Granger" sneered Snape from behind the small group "then why are you only making your appearance now?"

She whirled around, facing the black bat head on. "Because, Professor, I've had to eat, sleep, clean and heal my freaking war wounds!" she yelled, rather unsure why she was so angry all of a sudden. _Probably because he's Snape, he makes everyone angry. And maybe because having 'war wounds' is curable, having lycanthropy is not._

"War wounds?" Harry asked. "We thought you were okay?"

"I was okay before we reached Voldemort. I had an accident with the sword after that" she lied smoothly. Yes, a sword accident would explain her bandaged shoulder. _Please believe me._

"Oh, but you're okay now?" The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again questioned, obviously worried about his friend.

"I'm fine Harry" she forced a smile. "So what happened in my absence?"

"Well, we found out we only lost three aurors, Kingsley has taken up position as Minister and Ron and I are going into auror training" he announced proudly.

"Oh that's wonderful" she replied, attempting to swing her arms around his neck for hug and wincing in pain as a result. _I really should remember to not move my arm; you'd think I would've learnt that by now. Animal bites hurt, don't move them. Smartest witch of your age, indeed._

He gave her a concerned look, but she assured him she was fine. _As fine as I'll ever be again._

"So are you coming with us to train as an auror?"

"I hadn't really thought about it" she replied honestly. _Could a werewolf even be an auror? She didn't want to ask anyone to find out. That would give away her secret._

"I was hoping" the voice of the Headmaster said behind the pair "that Miss Granger would return to us for an eighth year of schooling to finish her education?"

Hermione's face lit up, education. "Oh Merlin, I would love to sir! Will I be continuing with the same subjects? Will eighth year students have special privileges? How many of us are coming back?" she ranted in one breath.

"You can carry on with whatever subjects you wish to Miss Granger" the old man smiled. "Eighth year students will all have their own quarters, you are after all, adults now and as such cannot share living space with minors. And being adults, you may also come and go from Hogwarts as you please on the weekends. I may even give you the privilege of giving and taking house points" he winked.

If Hermione's smile grew any wider she was sure it would spilt her face in two. _Free to leave on weekends? Give and take points? My own quarters! This means I won't have to find a place to transform and brew wolfsbane! Oh, Dumbledore it's like you knew. Wait._

She looked up into those blue twinkling eyes; he gave her a sad smile.

_He so knew._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

After assuring everyone at the castle that she was in fact alive, Mrs Weasley had been particularly hysteric, Hermione apperated home. _Oh Merlin I'm going back to Hogwarts, I've got to get ready!_

By the time September 1st came around, Hermione had been packed for days. She had sent off for the ingredients for wolfsbane potion from many, many different apothecary's so as to ensure none of them got suspicious, and then built up a strong supply of the potion she would be needing.

She also got new robes, all her books and a book on magical creatures and half-breeds to discreetly find out about werewolves, but was sad to find out that their resources were limited. She already knew all of that from being friends with Lupin! _And from being a know-it-all._

The train journey back to school flew by and before she knew it she was once again walking through the huge double doors into the great hall. Sadly this time without Harry and Ron.

'It's Hermione Granger!'

'She's a war hero!'

'She's coming back to school?'

'I so need an autograph.'

So maybe her year wouldn't quite be peaceful, but it would be a hell of a lot less hectic than the previous one! _Being on the run really took it out of you._

Focusing her attention ahead of her, she reached Gryffindor table and seated herself next to Ginny and Neville who had also decided to return. His Gran had withdrawn him from school last year and Neville readily agreed so as to help keep his last living relative safe.

"Welcome back students!" boomed Headmaster Dumbledore's voice. "I am so very pleased to welcome you back to school this year and our eighth year students who have come back for various reasons."

_There was no need to dodge the bullet Dumbledore; the word 'war' isn't cursed. We were missing because of the war._

"I trust you all to treat our eighth years with the respect you would show a teacher. They will have their own rooms and be able to give and take house points, essentially making them teachers in student's robes."

_A teacher in students robes? Being a teacher would be fantastic!_

"I might also ask that Hermione, Neville, Susan, Draco and Hannah meet with me after the feast to be shown your new rooms. Now, tuck in."

_Five. There were five of them? And Malfoy was back? Well, he had gone into hiding last year after his family stopped following Voldemort. It would make sense he should finish his education. Malfoy's finished everything they started, didn't they?_

As the feast was finishing up, Dumbledore rose to his feet yet again.

"Now that you've all eaten, I trust you've noticed our staff changes" he smiled. "I'm pleased to welcome back Professor Lupin who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

Cheers erupted all across the hall. Remus was the best teacher they had ever had. Even Malfoy had a smile on his face at the thought of a competent DADA teacher.

"Now I bid you good night."

Ginny said goodbye as Hermione made her way up to meet the Headmaster, along with the four other eighth year students.

"Welcome back all of you, I'm so very glad you decided to return" the old man smiled. "Neville and Hannah, Professor Sprout will show you your quarters. Draco, Severus will show you yours in the dungeons, Susan with Professor Flitwick and Hermione you come with me."

She nodded before they all went their separate ways. _He had called them all by their first names. Again. Was this part of the treated as adults thing?_ She was sure Snape didn't like it though. His face had positively contorted when Dumbledore had called him Severus. She chuckled.

"Here you are Hermione" the Headmaster said once they reached the third floor. "Your rooms are very spacious, lots of room for moving or running around. You'll also find the DADA quarters and classroom just down the corridor" he smiled, before doddering off back down the corridor.

She turned to open her portrait which depicted a beautiful blue rose. _At least it isn't a freaking wolf. Talk about subtlety, Dumbledore! Room to run around? Lupin just down the corridor?_

Stepping into her room she stopped dead. _Wow. _There really was room to 'run around' as the room was easily thirty feet long. Red leather couches sat in front of a roaring fire. The walls were a lovely shade of silver. She could see a staircase leading off to the right no doubt going to her bedroom.

She was right, and her bedroom was just as spacious as her common room but instead was done in varying shades of yellow and gold. A huge four poster sat by the window along with a desk. She had a walk in wardrobe and bookshelf and there still seemed to be ten feet of room in every direction.

A door from her bedroom led into the bathroom. Her tub was like the one in the prefect's bathroom, only a bit smaller to be able to fit into the room. It had the same choices of bubbles and smells and even different coloured water!

Hermione could definitely get used to being an 'adult' at Hogwarts. Absolutely.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Two weeks back at school found Hermione in good spirits. She still missed Harry and Ron, but being in class with Ginny was a good laugh for her. She even had the opportunity to take a few house points from misbehaving students in the hall ways.

She was enjoying herself so much that she almost totally forgot about the fast approaching full moon. Being back at Hogwarts had made her carefree again and so she had overlooked that minor aspect of her life. _Not that being a hairy beast once a month is at all minor._

One thing Hermione noticed the closer to the full moon it got the more energetic she became. It had given rise to her taking midnight walks to burn off this energy three days before her transformation was due.

Walking quickly and quietly through the deserted halls of Hogwarts Hermione tried exhausting herself so she could finally get some sleep. _No wonder Lupin always looks so tired, it's not illness from being a werewolf, it's the damn energy he has!_

Her school shoes clicked as she traversed the winding corridors and stone floors of the ancient building.

"Hermione?" a voice called out behind her.

"P-p-professor Lupin" she called out, shocked. _What was he doing up? Oh, yeah. The same thing she was doing, wearing himself out._

"What are you doing out of bed?" he questioned. "It's well past midnight."

"I couldn't sleep sir and I don't have a curfew so I thought I'd explore the castle in the dark. It's rather eerie though."

"Didn't you explore the castle enough out of hours when with Harry and Ron?"

She blushed. Yes, they had spent most of their time out after curfew. "Old habits die hard" she muttered.

He chuckled before offering to walk her back to her room. Hermione accepted gratefully, the castle seemed a lot more spine-chilling at night than she had previously remembered.

She had not wondered out again the night after that, afraid Remus would see her out again and start to suspect something. _Could always just claim insomnia, no, he wouldn't believe that._

The following night though, was the full moon and Hermione was terrified. Pacing back and forth in front of her fire she was shaking from head to toe. With an unsteady hand she tipped back the wolfsbane potion she had previously made and nearly gagged on it. _That stuff is awful! Like millions of old socks._

Pulling out her wand she locked all the doors leading off of her common room. No one could get in and she couldn't get out to the corridor or her bedroom. As a second thought she also cast a silencing spell, not knowing how much pain she was going to be in. _Can't have people breaking in due to hearing me screaming. Or howling._

She paced some more until the first beams of moonlight arose outside. Hermione fell to her hands and knees in agony almost instantly. Her spine felt as though it was breaking and reforming, elongating and shifting. It was worse than anything she had ever felt and she screamed.

Gripping the rug in both hands, her knuckles white, she watched as fur started sprouting on her arms and worked its way up her body. Fingers changed into claws and face turned into snout. All the while she was screaming, panting and crying.

Nothing could have prepared her for this. As soon as it had started though, it had finished and she collapsed onto the rug by the fire. She was now a fully-fledged werewolf. Senses heighted both now and when she changed back again.

Her sight had increased so as she could see every detail across the room clearly. Every scent in the room she could detect. She could even hear the owls hooting outside.

Standing up on four shaking legs she looked at her reflection in the glass window to the left of the fire. She had to say she wasn't a bad looking wolf. _There's always a silver lining._ She had deep, rich chocolate brown fur and two patches of pure white, one tuft on her left ear and a ring of white around her tail. Taking a closer look she noticed her wolf eyes were a starling, clear, deep blue.

Taking tentative steps, like that of a toddler, she made her way full circle around her quarters before stopping at the fire again. Hermione noticed her ripped clothes on the floor, shredded from her transformation. She growled. She had liked that outfit.

By morning, Hermione had gotten used to her wolf self and could now easily run around her common room, jumping on the furniture. The moon began to set and she started to morph back into a human being whilst asleep as the reverse transformation was painless.

Hermione woke up groggy, confused and naked. _Ugh, this is like a muggle night out._ Checking the clock she had put on the wall, she saw she had twenty minute until breakfast. It was a school day and as such she had to attend. _Bloody moon, I don't even have the energy to get up let alone go to lessons._

Lying on the floor for a while longer, she tried to repress the image of herself chasing her tail the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Down the corridor, Remus Lupin was slowly waking up. He too, was in the lounge area of his quarters and decidedly naked. He had learnt the hard way, many moons ago, to remove his clothes before the moon came up. He couldn't be tearing them to shreds every month.

"I will never get used to this" he groaned as he stood up. With unsteady legs he made it to his room and dressed for the day; thoroughly knackered even after napping all night.

_I don't want to teach, I can hardly walk. Definitely flooing down to the staff room, then I won't have to walk down all them bloody stairs to reach breakfast._

Reappearing in a blast of green flames on the ground floor, he made his way lethargically to the great hall, sitting down between Severus Snape and the Headmaster.

Looking wearily around the hall, it looked as though all the students had finally arrived. Some Hufflepuff's were setting fire to things at their table. _It's always the badgers. _Ginny and Hermione were chatting sleepily at the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked like he felt; as though she could smell something foul. Her nose crinkled.

"Rough night, mutt?" the dark man to his right asked. Lupin didn't grace Severus with a reply; he was too busy concentrating on his porridge as an attempt to block out the barrage of smells assaulting his sensitive nose.

That was the downside of being a werewolf at Hogwarts, he could tune out the noise but he could smell _everything. _All the different foods. Who had touched what. Even who had _been_ with whom. It always made him nauseous when he smelt _that_ on Dumbledore and McGonagall!

He shuddered. _Not a thought I need during breakfast._

Then it hit him.

A new smell assaulted his nostrils.

A _familiar_ smell.

His canine senses went haywire.

His spoon spiralled downwards into his porridge, some of the gloopy white oats landing on the severe black robes of Professor Snape. _That contrasts horribly._

"Lupin" Snape growled dangerously. "You better have a damn fine reason for assaulting my person with your breakfast."

Ignoring the man to his right, he sniffed again. _No, it can't be!_

"Lupin" growled the man again, staring at the porridge on his arm with such intensity that Remus was surprised the offending material didn't just run away. Or catch fire.

"I can smell another werewolf" Remus whispered simply, can't let the whole hall know. _How could that be? Who is it?  
><em>

That stopped Severus's next barrage of angry comments before they even began formulating in his oversized brain. "What?" the dark man hissed.

"You heard me Severus. I can smell another werewolf. In the hall. Right now."

"How can that be? Why didn't you notice them before today?"

"I don't know; werewolves can smell their own kind easily and there's no way to hide that smell from each other. So unless…"

"Unless what, mutt?"

"Last night must have been her first transformation, that's why I can only smell her now. Oh Merlin! Did she have wolfsbane? Does Dumbledore know about this? Where did she go to transform?" Lupin panicked. _She must have been terrified._

Dumbledore, knowing what Remus was talking about, leaned in at that point and said "equal rights for all Remus, anyone can come to this school" before continuing his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

_Of course Dumbledore would know; what knowledge does that man not possess?_

"She?" Snape said simply.

"You can tell the sex of a werewolf from their smell; this new one is a she and Dumbledore apparently knows about her."

"Obviously" the potions master sneered.

"And to think it's one of the students! Lycanthropy ruins lives and theirs have only just begun!"

"When did you say she was bitten again?" Snape asked, directing the half-breed away from his panic attack.

"Last full moon, why?"

"The day after the final battle…"

"And?"

"Greyback was still on the run in the forest and_ people_ were still missing."

"Are you implying that-"

"Yes, _Granger."_

Lupin promptly fell out of his seat.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione was having a hard time the day after the full moon; entering the hall for breakfast she had to restrain herself from either turning around or throwing up due to the overwhelming magnitude of smells that all but attacked her the moment she walked through the huge double doors.

Nose wrinkled, as an attempt to stop the smells from entering her nostrils, she sat down opposite Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"You look like shit Hermione" Ginny mumbled, looking up briefly from her pancakes.

_Shit? I do? Oh no. Will this always happen? _"So do you" she replied, picking up a cup of tea from the overloaded table.

By the time breakfast was nearing an end, her enhanced abilities to see, hear and smell, had given Hermione Granger one hell of a headache. _How does Lupin do this every day?_

She looked up just in time to see Professor Lupin fall out of his chair. _That's how he does it. Or well, doesn't. _She chuckled. At least she wasn't suffering alone.

Hermione made her way through the day in a self-imposed stupor. She tried focusing all her attention on either the task at hand or any inanimate object within her line of vision. All in a vain attempt to block out _everything. _She could hear the whispers at the back of the classroom. She could smell everyone's shower gel and perfume. She could see the dust upon the professor's desk. It was all getting a bit too much for her.

Making her way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione smiled to herself; Professor Lupin's lessons always cheered her up. Walking through the doorway and to her seat she winced as chairs scraped across the floor; the sound being overly amplified to her ears.

"Today, class" said Lupin wearily from the front of the class once everyone was seated. "We're going to be battling a Bogart. I know I did this with you in third year, but you can never banish a Bogart too much."

_Bogart? What if mines the moon like Remus's is? Everyone would know! Actually, only I knew when that happened to the Professor in third year..._

As the class went up one by one, she saw all the usual greatest fears. Spiders. Cockroaches. Clowns. Snakes. The Dark Mark also appeared at one point. These terrors then acquired roller skates or makeup. In the clowns case it was attacked by makeup remover. The Dark Mark had a comical plane fly through it.

"Miss Granger, you next!" Lupin called out.

She stood up and walked forward on shaking legs, absolutely terrified.

"Don't worry Mione, you'll be fine" smiled Ginny.

"I don't know Gin" she replied. "What if my greatest fear is something from the war?"

_That was a good excuse for being petrified; blame the war, not the moon._

Stepping forward she slowly raised her wand but quickly lowered it as pain shot through her arm from her shoulder. _Ouch. Maybe I'm not fully healed yet._

"Are you okay Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir" she whispered. "I was hurt at the battle and I guess I haven't totally healed."

Whispers broke out among the class.

'She's still hurt from the war?'

'She was injured?'

'She's a war heroine, remember?'

"Do you want to carry on?" Remus asked over the rattling of the cupboard behind him where the Bogart was stored.

"Yes sir" she replied, after visibly gathering her courage. _You can do this. You're a Gryffindor. It might not be the moon; it could be Voldemort or a dementor. Not that they're much better!_

"3. 2. 1" the professor counted before flicking his wand at the cupboard. Out sprang a huge, grey, wolf accompanied by a viscous growl. _Greyback. Oh Merlin. This is just as bad. Oh my. Oh my. Oh my._

Hermione took a step back, slightly panicked. Not that that lasted long. _No, don't be scared. You're a Gryffindor. This werewolf ruined your life, kill him! Tell him what for!_

"YOU MONSTER!" She yelled at the snarling wolf as it advanced forward, startling the class into silence. "I hate you! How could you? Go rot in hell! You ruin so many fucking lives! RIDDIKULUS!"

The apparition of Greyback faltered in its advance before bursting into millions of little blue butterflies, the same colour as the blue rose guarding her quarters and, she just remembered, the exact colour of her wolf eyes. The care free creatures quickly flew back into the cupboard.

Silence settled over everything like a thick blanket for just a few moments.

'What was that?'

'I've never heard her swear before!'

'Was _that_ something from the war?'

Lupin stared at her and she stared back. _Shit._

"Miss Granger" he said quietly. "Please see me after class."

_Double shit._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"What was that about Hermione?" Remus asked after his class had filed out, leaving one lone student still sat at her desk.

"What was what about, sir?"

"Don't pretend you don't know Hermione, swearing at a Boggart is one thing, screaming at Fenrir Greyback is another. But I can smell you, you know, don't deny what you are. What _we_ are."

She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

"It was horrible" Hermione said in almost a whisper. "I woke up and he was just _there._ I couldn't stop it, I was so confused."

Tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"Greyback" Lupin whispered, more to himself than anyone. _That man was a monster. Waiting for the victim to become conscious before attacking._

Hermione sniffled and nodded slightly. He pulled her in for a hug. Spending a magnitude of time at Grimauld Place during the holidays before the war had put everyone on a comfortable first name basis, so a comforting hug was not out of place.

_Unless anyone tried to hug Severus, then it was out of place. He would probably obliterate anyone who tried to touch his person._

"Are you alright?" he asked, once the girl had pulled away.

"I think so; I've just been so scared. I had no idea what to expect from _myself_ let alone how other people would react to me."

"Have you told anyone yet?"

"Just you" she whispered "I was scared they would think I was a monster, or that they'd blame themselves for not being able to find me in time."

"You're not a monster Hermione, you don't think of me as one, do you? So don't think of yourself as one."

"Thank you" the girl smiled. _That sorted that problem then, use logic. She understands logic._

"I think you should tell Ginny, she's clever, she'll work it out eventually."

"Maybe you're right; she'll be asking me about my Boggart constantly until I do. Hopefully she'll understand."

"I'm positive she will; she's a nice girl. Did you have wolfsbane last night?"

"I did, I made a stock of it before I came back to school."

"And it worked properly?" he asked anxiously. _Can't have more people being infected by an out of control werewolf, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did that to an innocent student._

"It did, I was in complete control of my actions" she smiled, remembering her night as a wolf.

_Why is she smiling? What did she do last night?_

"Dare I ask what you did last night?"

"I might have spent the night running around and destroying my furniture" Hermione muttered, going a deep shade of red.

He chuckled; he'd done that too at one point in his life.

"Did you do that too?" she grinned. _How perceptive was this girl?_

"No, I didn't. Not recently at least" he grinned. "I tend to just sleep through the night now."

Silence reined between them for a few moments, both occupants of the otherwise empty DADA room seemed deep in thought.

"Do you ever get used to it?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Not really, the transformations are still painful on the body and the great hall painful on the nose, the extra energy beforehand is good for getting through a lot of work though."

"And what did you mean you could _smell_ me?"

"We can smell our own kind; it's built into our being. It was shocking enough to smell another werewolf at breakfast, but even more of a shock to find out it was you."

"Is that why you fell out of your chair this morning?" the girl smiled.

"It might have been" he replied, going red. _Why did she have to of noticed that? Not that I could have expected to go unnoticed, the hall was packed and I was at the front of it._

"What do you look like as a wolf?" he asked, steering the conversation away from his incapability to remain on a chair. _Why do you want to know that? There may not be many female werewolves but do you really expect her to look that much different?_

"I had chocolate brown fur and a couple of white patches; it was a rather nice effect. And I had the most brilliant blue eyes, the same colour as the rose guarding my quarters. Although I have no idea how the Headmaster knew that before even I did…"

"One of the great mysteries of Albus Dumbledore" chuckled Remus. "How _does_ he know everything?"

"So what does your wolf look like?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he said. _Why did you say that? That's for her to find out? What are you going to do, invite her to your quarters for the full moon? That's actually not a bad idea. _"Would you like to stay in my quarter's next full moon? I know it's daunting to go through the transformation on your own."

He watched as the girls face lit up. _She really must have been scared last night. _She nodded her head enthusiastically, her wild curls flying around her face.

"I would love to sir!"

"And then you can see my wolf side for yourself."

"And I promise I won't ruin your furniture!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione left the DADA classroom feeling much lighter in spirit then when she went in. Walking down the third floor corridor towards the stairs and dinner, she stopped outside the painting of a country meadow bathed in moonlight. She sniffed, this area definitely smelt of Remus. _It must be his quarters; Dumbledore said they were down here. Although the full moon on the painting does give it away. _She was sure the Headmaster had a subtlety problem.

Continuing her journey towards the great hall she braced herself before pushing the double doors open. _One last scent free breath, then open the door. _She did so, and immediately regretted it.

Carrots. Gravy. Potatoes. Peas. People. Lots of people. The smells still overwhelmed her and probably always would.

She spotted Ginny already seated at the red and gold table. _Here goes nothing. _Making her way over to the red head she sat opposite her and then loaded her plate with food. _I'm never this hungry, but then I've never spent all night jumping on my furniture before._

Ginny looked pointedly up at her and swallowed what she was eating. _At least she didn't start ranting with a mouth full of food. Ron would have done._

"Hermione" Ginny said calmly. "Would you care to explain why you _freaked_ out in DADA today?"

"No" Hermione replied, knowing she would have to tell her friend sooner or later.

Ginny glared at her. "You will be explaining whether you like it or not."

"Not here" she whispered. "We'll go to my room after dinner."

This only succeeded in putting a rather confused look upon Ginny's face before she nodded her head in agreement.

The two girls made their way slowly up to the third floor after dinner. Hermione said her password and the portrait to her rooms opened.

Stepping inside she stopped dead.

_Shit._

_I didn't fix my room._

_Furniture. Everywhere._

"Umm… Let me just clean up" Hermione said quickly before waving her wand; righting the overturned and knocked about objects in her common room. She also sent her ripped clothing up to her room. _I'll try and fix that later._

"What. The. Hell?" said Ginny from beside her, staring at the now-not-so-much-disarrayed room she was in.

"Sit down?" Hermione squeaked, very nervous now.

"I think I need to."

"As you may have been able to guess, I need to tell you something" the eighth year whispered. "To start with, my Boggart was Greyback."

"What, the werewolf? What has he done to make you so angry? You hardly ever yell and swear like that. He must have really pissed you off."

"You could say that" Hermione said, taking a deep, calming breath. "You remember I said I wasn't found after the battle? I was…"

"You were? Then why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I was found" Hermione continued "by Fenrir Greyback."

Ginny's next comment seemed to die on the tip of her tongue. She sat, staring at her for what felt like an eternity. _Please say something. Please don't be mad._

"He bit you didn't he?" the red head finally managed to say.

"Yes" Hermione managed to whisper before she burst into tears.

Ginny pulled her into a comforting hug. _Does this mean she still likes me? I have got to stop crying all the time. Twice in one day!_

"Don't worry Hermione, you'll be fine. If Professor Lupin can cope then you can too. You're the strongest willed person I know. I'll never give up on you so you better not give up on yourself."

"So you don't think I'm a monster?" she whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Professor Lupin isn't a monster is he? And neither are you" Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"That's what he said."

"He did?"

"Yeah, when he kept me behind after class, we spoke about me being a-a-a werewolf."

"He knew? How did he know?"

"He could smell me" she said, but after seeing Ginny's confused looked, she continued "werewolves have an advanced sense of sight, sound and smell. We can also pick out the scents of other werewolves easily, which is what happened with Lupin. He could smell me."

"Advanced senses? So is that why you looked positively ill in the great hall this morning?"

"Yeah it was, and because I was tired. Transforming hurts more than you'd care to think, then I spent the night running around; hence the state of my room when we came in."

"So you're a feisty werewolf then?" Ginny grinned.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, shocked at her friends accusation. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

"I'll be careful to keep silver bullets away from you too" the red head smiled.

The girls fell into a fit of giggles.

"I don't quite think that's how it works" Hermione replied after calming down somewhat.

"How would you know? It's not like you're a know-it-all or anything" Ginny teased.

"Shut up."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

A few weeks later found Hermione and Ginny giggling like mad men at the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

"So what else can you smell?" Ginny whispered.

After telling Ginny her terrible secret, she had been talked into tracing all sorts of smells around the castle and distinguishing scents on people she passed. She had protested at first, but it had actually become rather fun. She felt like a private detective.

Hermione subtly sniffed the air around her. "I think Malfoy has some new cologne" she said as he passed "it smells" she sniffed again "expensive."

Ginny burst into quiet laughter again, a goofy smile on her face; she really was a gossip girl.

"Stop laughing Ginny" she hissed "you'll draw attention to yourself."

Ginny did not calm down, but Hermione's attention was drawn elsewhere when the owl post arrived. Looking up, she recognised Pig, Ron's owl, the moment he swept haphazardly into the hall. After she got the hyperactive owl out of her bowl of porridge she read the letter and passed it Ginny, before cleaning Pig and sending him on his way.

_Dear Hermione and Ginny,_

_How is school going? Auror training it great so far if not a bit rough, we're learning hand to hand combat at the moment._

_We may have a free weekend coming up soon._

_Hope to see you then!_

_Love Harry and Ron_

_Xx_

"Oh this is great! I've missed Harry so much" smiled Ginny.

"Not Ron? I mean he _is _your brother" said Hermione.

"I could live without him."

"It'll still be nice to see them again."

"So when's our next Hogsmead weekend?"

"A couple of weeks actually, you don't think they've found out when we're free then booked off that weekend do you? That's actually very smart of them" Hermione mused.

"Surprisingly smart" Ginny agreed.

"Shit" Hermione cursed, keeping her voice low so as only Ginny could hear her "the Hogsmead weekend is the day after the full moon."

"You'll be okay though won't you?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I should be. I mean we'll have to meet them in the afternoon as I'll be hypersensitive and tired. And Professor Lupin said I could spend the full moon with him so I don't have to be alone."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I think I'm going to have to tell them aren't I? They'll be upset that I've kept it from them this long anyway" the curly haired girl whispered.

"They'll understand Mione, don't worry" Ginny smiled warmly.

"You say that now but Ron's more hot-heated than fire. He _will _freak out."

"Well we can hope he'll faint from lack of oxygen due to all his 'freaking out'" Ginny chuckled.

"So long as Harry catches him before he hits the floor though."

"Why? A knock to the head could do him good."

_That was true. Maybe it could knock some manners into him… _The rest of her thoughts were cut off as the bell rang, signalling the start of their first lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Luckily the lesson was a simple one, just book work. Before long the end of the lesson was drawing near.

"Miss Granger" Lupin said as he passed her "could you please stay behind after class?"

"Yes sir" she replied politely. _I guess this is a 'social visit'. I haven't done anything wrong and he has more than enough reason to check up on me. _She smiled, how sweet was that?

"Ginny" she whispered to the red head working diligently next to her. _Ginny really is a better work partner than Harry and Ron ever were!_ "Do you want to stay behind with me? I'm pretty sure I know what this is about."

Ginny looked up from her work long enough to nod in Hermione's general direction, before continuing with the scratching of her quill. _Definitely better to work with than the boys._

As the lesson ended, Ginny finally put her work away before walking up to the front of the classroom with Hermione.

Lupin looked from Hermione to Ginny and back again. "I take it you've informed Ginny then?" he smiled.

"Yes sir" Hermione replied. "And I'm very glad of it."

"There seems to be more to that statement than you're willing to tell isn't there?" the man chuckled. _How very perceptive, that was just like Dumbledore!_

"Might be" she blushed "we've actually been having a lot of fun with my enhanced abilities."

"Yeah, Malfoy's gone and got some new cologne you know!" Ginny blurted out.

Hermione elbowed the red head in the ribs. "I'm sure Professor Lupin didn't need to know that."

Shockingly, the messy haired man just chuckled more; his usually pale face lighting up somewhat. "I'm glad you're coping well Hermione" he smiled. "It makes things a hell of a lot easier. So do you still want to come to my quarters this coming full moon?"

"Yes please sir" Hermione said, looking up at him "although the day after I need to see Harry and Ron in Hogsmead."

"I'm sure you'll be fine to see them, although you may need some extra time in the morning for the world to stop spinning" he replied.

She giggled. _Yeah that was true. Don't want to be stumbling all over the place like a drunken idiot._

"So I'll see you here Friday at about seven?" Lupin continued "and you better keep your promise of behaving or I'll file your claws off" the man smirked. _Merlin, he actually smirked. It looks a lot better on him than on Snape!_

_Oh yeah, focus on his furniture._

"I'll behave, I promise" she grinned, before she and Ginny left the classroom.

_I want to keep my claws!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

After sending a letter to Harry and Ron, planning to meet them for lunch in Hogsmead the next day, Hermione opened her portrait and stepped out wearing baggy jeans and a tank top. The smell of Remus in the third floor corridor was stronger than usual. _Is this because it's the full moon tonight? Is my scent stronger now too?_

Moving down to the portrait of the meadow, she knocked lightly twice. The door swung open to reveal Remus Lupin in tight fitting jeans and a baggy brown shirt.

"Good evening Hermione" he smiled. "Come in, come in."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Remus, Hermione. At least in private, you did at Headquarters so I don't see why you can't now."

"Okay Remus" she grinned.

He smiled back. "Did you bring your wolfsbane potion?"

"I did" she said, withdrawing it from her jeans pocket and returning it to normal size.

"Excellent. Would you like a cup of tea? I'd say we still have an hour left until the moon rises."

"I wish it would never rise" she muttered, not wanting to go through such pain ever again "but yes a cup of tea sounds wonderful."

"You and me both" Remus sighed, pouring the tea. "Sugar?"

"No thanks" Hermione said before accepting her cup and sipping it slowly. _I was expecting this to be slightly awkward, I mean, he is my professor. But also a friend…_

"So are you looking forward to seeing the boys tomorrow?" Remus asked after they had settled into a comfortable silence.

"Oh immensely" Hermione beamed "although I plan on telling them what happened after the battle and I don't know how they'll take it."

She looked down, sad. _What if they see me as a monster?_

"They'll be fine Hermione. Shocked perhaps. Ron will probably want to find a way to cure you. If he does, by the way, let me know. I'd love to be in on the secret" the man across from her said, smiling. _He looks so much less weary when he smiles._

"Thanks Remus" she smiled gently.

"It's nearly time you know" he said. Withdrawing his wand he conjured two thick blankets and placed them before the fire. "To lie on" he stated before picking up his wolfsbane potion.

"Bottoms up" he said after Hermione had withdrawn her vile. They clinked them together and swallowed them, both almost gagging on the taste.

"You probably learnt last time that it wasn't wise to keep your clothes on whilst transforming" Remus said "we could just put on rather large t-shirts if you like? If you're comfortable with that?"

_Genius. I'd still be covered and I wouldn't rip all my clothes._

"That's a brilliant idea."

As soon as the both of them had changed and Hermione banished her other clothes back to her room, the moon began to appear. They both fell to the floor, panting in agony already.

_Oh Merlin this is a bitch!_

"Breath Hermione" Remus panted as fur started appearing on his back, the large t-shirt ripping as his spine lengthened and his body structure changed.

_Think happy thoughts. At least I finally get to see what he looks like as a werewolf._

Falling forward onto the rug, Hermione watched as her hands elongated into paws. Her nails turned to claws. She screamed as her tail emerged, but it turned into a strangled howl halfway through. Letting out one final howl of pain as her joints cracked into place the transformation was complete.

Slowly lifting her canine head from the floor she saw a sandy coloured wolf in front of her. She mewled; he really did make a cute wolf. Lupin's piercing grey eyes looked up at her and she saw the grey strip of hair going down from his head to his tail.

Getting up onto all fours, she walked over to him and nudged him slightly, a pleading look on her wolfish face. The sandy wolf slowly stood up, a look of resignation of his face as if accepting that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

Hermione nipped his ear before running off, the sandy wolf close behind.

She skidded to a halt the other side of Remus's quarters, bringing up the rug that lay on the floor.

He growled.

_Oh shit, the furniture!_

Turning around Hermione gave the wolf an apologetic look, or what she at least guessed was an apologetic look. It was hard to tell when you were a werewolf.

Suddenly, Remus took a wild leap at her and they tumbled to the floor. The both of them were fighting for the upper hand for what seemed to be hours, running and rolling around the room destroying way more furniture then Hermione would have done on her own.

As the night settled down, Hermione started tracking scents around Lupin's room. 'This one smells like Dumbledore' she thought as she sniffed her way over to the sofa. _His room just smells like… him. Good one, smartarse. What else was it going to smell of?_

Hermione woke up slowly the next morning, next to the fire and hurting all over. _Oh Merlin, note to self don't play fight with a werewolf in a room containing tables._

Rolling over she came face to chest with Remus Lupin. A very naked Remus Lupin. Hermione couldn't seem to stop herself as her eyes roamed up and down his toned, hairless chest. _He has a lovely body, who knew? _ Following the line of hair bellow his belly button, her eyes came to a stop. _Wow._

"Like what you see?" a raspy voice said.

_Shit._

She looked up slowly, utterly embarrassed at being caught eyeing up her professor. As her eyes finally settled on his face, his mused hair falling across his forehead, she noticed his eyes weren't about to meet hers any time soon.

"I could ask you the same question" she grinned, finally able to look in his eyes since he had withdrawn them from the direction of her person.

He blushed. "Sorry."

"I think I should be the one to apologise" she said, wrapping the blanket she was laying on around her and sitting up to survey the damaged room. "I said I wasn't going to damage your room, but…" she just waved her arm around, signalling the state it was in.

"It's perfectly alright" Remus said, also wrapping a blanket around him and moving into an upright position. "I think it's mainly my fault anyway, I've never really spent a full moon like that before."

"Are we still on for next moon?" Hermione grinned.

"Absolutely. Shouldn't you be meeting Harry and Ron soon?" he asked.

"Probably" she sighed, rather reluctant to leave. Remus was much better and much more mature company.

"Don't sound too disappointed" he chuckled.

"I'll try not to" she giggled, before getting up and flooing to her quarters, taking the blanket with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

After being all but thrown from her fireplace, Hermione made her to the bathroom for a much needed shower to sooth her aching muscles and joints.

Tripping over the blanket as she made her way through her bedroom, she dropped it on the floor. _I'll fold it later._

Hermione washed and dried her hairbefore looking in the mirror. Applying some foundation and black eye liner to hide the bags under her eyes, she made her way back to her room, wrapped only in a towel.

Picking up the blanket she had taken from Remus's room she couldn't stop herself from bringing it up to her nose and breathing deeply in. _It smells just like him, shocking considering I was the one laying on it most of the morning._ Removing it from the vicinity of her face she folded it up and placed it neatly on her bed. _I'll have to return that at some point. Or I could just roll around on it like the canine I am. No, that's just creepy._

Shaking her head to clear it of all thoughts, Hermione dressed in black skinny jeans and a purple tank top. Picking up her purse and cloak she went to meet Ginny in the entrance hall, only stopping momentarily as her sensitive nostrils all but winced when she stepped out of her safe haven.

"Ginny" she yelled, spotting the red head in the entrance hall.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny grinned "how did it go last night?"

"Alright actually, still painful as hell but it wasn't too awkward considering he's our professor."

"Well he's our friend too."

"I know, that's what he said."

The girls linked arms and started the trek down to Hogsmead, Hermione opting out of telling Ginny what she woke up to that morning.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione yelled, catching site of the boys outside of Zonko's which was surprisingly still in business, despite the Weasley twins taking the Wizarding world by storm.

"Hermione!" they yelled in unison before turning around to face the girls. "Ginny!"

Hugs were exchanged for what felt like hours, before the quartet made their way to The Hogs Head Inn as The Three Broomsticks would undoubtedly be packed to the brim with students. Choosing a table in the far corner the girls sat down whilst the guys bought drinks.

"Two butterbeer's me ladies" Harry said, bowing slightly once he placed the drinks upon the table.

"Thank you Harry" Ginny replied. "So tell us, how's auror training going? Have you been beaten up anymore during hand to hand combat?"

"We were not beaten up the first time" Ron replied haughtily.

"Yeah, yeah" Hermione said, waving her hand dismissively "like we believe that."

Ron blushed as red as his and Ginny's hair before admitting that they might have got hurt a little bit. The boys proceeded to tell Hermione and Ginny every last detail since they started their auror training; to say the girls were bored would be an understatement.

"So how's school?" Harry asked them, once he and Ron had exhausted their sources of useless information.

"It's great, isn't it Ginny?" Hermione said, knocking the red heads elbow to wake her up.

"Yeah, yeah it's great" she smiled, trying to hide a yawn. The boys didn't notice anyway.

After a moment of silence Hermione spoke up. _It's now or never._

"Harry, Ron" she took a deep breath "there's something important I need to tell you."

That _did_ wake Ginny up from her boredom induced slumber.

"What is it Mione?" asked Ron, a worried undertone coming to his voice.

"It's bad" she whispered, looking around, trying to focus her eyes on anything but them. She felt Ginny's comforting hand on her back. Withdrawing her wand she placed silencing and notice-me-not spells around their table for some privacy.

"It's _that _serious?" Harry asked, indicating the spells she had just put up.

Hermione only nodded before taking a deep, not so much calming, breath.

"After the final battle, when I went missing, I was attacked" she began. _Best get straight to the point._

"Attacked? What the hell!" Ron exploded red in the face already. _Oh, great start. He will not take this well._

"Attacked by who Hermione?" Harry asked quietly, ever the level headed one of the two boys.

"Greyback" she said with more confidence then she felt. _Best to just tell them, I'm over it, there's no need to be scared anymore._

"You what?" screeched Ron. "So you're a _werewolf_ now. For the love of _Merlin, _Mione, why did you let _that_ happen?"

After thanking whatever deity she could think of for silencing spells, Hermione blew up in Ron's face. "_Let_ it happen? Why the hell would I _let_ that happen! It's horrible Ron, I certainly didn't _want _this to happen!" she yelled, before standing up and making her way from the pub and back up to the castle, ending the conversation almost as soon as it started.

In her anger she failed to notice both Harry and Ginny calling her back.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

When Remus Lupin finally managed to pull himself off of the floor, he looked around, surveying the damage done to his room.

_Good Lord it looks like a hurricane hit!_

Finding his wand under his ripped shirt from the night before, he fixed and replaced the many items that were lying around, before heading to his bedroom to get dressed for the day.

It was now too late for breakfast but instead of calling an elf to make an order, Lupin decided to take a stroll down to the kitchens.

Stepping out of his quarters he sniffed, Hermione had been through here recently, obviously going to meet Harry and Ron.

His thoughts drifted back to that morning._ You dirty old man, looking at her like that! But she did start looking first. You're just giving as good as you get…_

Looking up from the hole he was burning in the ground as he walked, he saw egg yolk yellow robes walking towards him, a long silver beard floating just ahead of them. _Dumbledore._

"Good morning Headmaster" he smiled. _He looks like a giant bar of butter, don't you dare laugh at him. No. Laughing._

"Good morning indeed Remus, how was your night?" the old man questioned, his twinkling blue eyes suggesting he knew a lot more than he was going to let on.

"It was alright you know. And dare I say it, rather fun?"

"I'm glad, but I must be off already, this beard isn't going to comb itself" the old man smiled, before starting on his way down the corridor again, looking like a jar of mustard.

"Oh, and Remus" the Headmaster called from over his shoulder. "Did you know the eighth years are considered adults, in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds? They're just adults who have come back for some extra schooling."

With that said, Albus Dumbledore tootled off round the corner, leaving a rather bewildered DADA teacher in his wake.

_Adults? Does he know what I was looking at this morning? How in Merlin's name can the old coot even know that? I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I will find out how that man knows everything!_

Forgetting about breakfast he made his way back to his room, mulling over what the Headmaster had just 'informed' him of. _Adults indeed._

He had been back just ten minutes when a knocking sounded at the entrance to his rooms. Getting up and opening the portrait he came face to face with a very angry and very wet looking Hermione.

He stared at the crying girl in shock for several longs moments. _Speak of the devil and it will appear, although Hermione is definitely not a devil._

"I-I-I told them Remus" the girl stuttered as he ushered her inside and sat her on the sofa before the fire "a-and Ron. He-he- he just got so angry, like it was _my_ fault, when I couldn't have stopped Greyback even if I wanted to" she wailed.

Remembering Dumbledore's words and looking at the distraught girl next to him, he pulled her into a comforting _adult_ hug.

"It's alright, that boy always has been hot headed, and he'll come around eventually. You'll always have me and Ginny. What did Harry say?"

"I-I don't know what Harry said, I just stormed out of the pub and came the first place I could think of."

"And that was here?"

"Well, yeah…" the girl blushed.

Conjuring a tissue he wiped away the last of her tears and tucked a stray curl behind the girl's ear before pulling her in for another strictly comforting hug.

"Feel any better?" he asked, drawing back slightly.

Hermione only nodded, looking up at him with big chocolate eyes.

Staring back at her, Remus noticed how close they had gotten and how they seemed to be getting even closer still. His grey orbs, along with her chocolate ones, started to close, his eyelids blocking the women in front of him from view. _Yes, women, she is considered an adult after all. Therefore she's a women, Dumbledore's words not mine. And she certainly has the body of one…_

"HERMIONE!" someone yelled from outside, causing the two to jump apart just before they lost sight of each other altogether.

"That sounded horribly like Ginny" he heard Hermione mutter grumpily. "I'm going to kill her."

"No, just maim her" he chuckled, amused at how angry she was at being interrupted.

"You best go speak to her" he continued "I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time. I cannot however, guarantee _your_ continued existence if you don't answer to an enraged Miss Weasley rather sharpish" he grinned. "The Weasley females are renowned for their temper."

"Can I use your floo then? She'll be expecting me to open _my_ portrait, not _yours_" the curly haired girl smiled.

"Of course you can, and I trust I'll see you here again soon?"

"Obviously" she winked at him, disappearing in a flash of green flames; Remus still sat on sofa, happily surprised at how things never seemed to be awkward between the two of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

After being launched out of her fireplace for the second time that day, Hermione rushed to open the entrance of her rooms. _Stupid fireplace; might have to place a landing pad in front of it for me to fall on._

"Please don't break my door, Gin" she smiled as the red head came into view. _I'm going to destroy you. It will be painful._

"Then why the hell didn't you open the door? I've been out here for ages!"

"I was in the shower?" Hermione lied, trying out the words as she said them; unfortunately making it sound more like a question then a statement.

"Like hell you were" Ginny huffed, walking into the common room.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, quickly changing the topic of conversation.

"Here" came a masculine voice from the doorway. "Sorry I'm late but I had to take Ronald home."

"Harry?" Hermione squeaked.

"The one and only" he smiled.

"So you don't think it was my fault I'm now a monster?" she whispered. _Please don't leave me…_

"You're not a monster Mione and it wasn't your fault" he said, pulling her into his warm embrace. "If only we'd have found you sooner!" he whispered harshly.

"Don't you go blaming yourself, Harry Potter!" she said, pulling back to look into his green eyes. "It's not your fault, it's not my fault, it's no one's fault; just a twist of fate. And to be honest, I've rather enjoyed it so far."

"_Enjoyed_ it?" the black haired boy spluttered.

"Well I've got Lupin for company haven't I? And Ginny's been using me to see what perfume people are wearing" she said. "Especially Malfoy" she whispered as an afterthought. _Why was Ginny so interested anyway? It's not like Malfoy bothers us anymore, in fact he's been positively docile all term!_

"Malfoy" the boy spluttered again.

"Yeah, he has new cologne" Ginny grinned. "Mione said so."

"How can you tell?" Harry questioned.

"Sensitive senses" she smiled. "It was a bugger at first but I'm getting used to it; it's the blessing and curse of being a canine you know."

"So if Peeves let off some dung bombs…" Harry mused.

"I would kill him" she answered shortly. "Painfully at that; probably with some bay leaves and a china doll…"

"You realise he's dead already, right?" questioned Ginny.

"I'll work around that…"

"So" said Harry, breaking the weird silence that had settled around them as she plotted the death of a poltergeist "I'm glad you're feeling better now Mione, you gave us quite the fright when you just stormed out of the pub."

"Sorry" she blushed "I just can't believe Ronald!"

"Us neither" the two other occupants of her room chorused together, before giggling because they spoke at the same time.

"_That_ reminded me scarily of Fred of George" she shivered.

"Speaking of which" Harry grinned "I have to go; I've been assigned to inspect their shop."

"You what?" Ginny laughed. "Aurors have to _inspect_ shops?"

"Well, trainee aurors do. But honestly I don't mind, they'll probably bribe me anyway."

"Bye then" Hermione smiled "I'll see you soon. Write me! Oh, and don't tell anyone about what I've told you today, you know how the Wizarding world looks down on my kind" she said sadly.

"I won't tell a soul Mione" Harry said, hugging her. "I'll even spell Ron's mouth shut so he can't either" he grinned.

"Thanks Harry, bye."

"Bye Harry and good luck with my brothers!" Ginny called as Harry made his way out of the portrait hole.

"You'll need it!" Hermione yelled, just before the portrait closed behind the chuckling man.

"Actually, I think I'll walk him out" the red head grinned before all but running to the portrait hole. "I'll see you later Mione!"

As the portrait closed once more she could hear a faint 'Harry, wait up!' echoing down the corridor.

Hermione meandered up to her bathroom planning to have an _actual_ shower and not just lie about having one, wondering all the time if it had been a mistake to tell Ron what she had told him today.

_Oh well, a mistake is just another way of doing things._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The next few weeks came and went with no more opinions from one Ronald Weasley, and now, a few days before Christmas break and her third full moon, Hermione found herself sat in a Tuesday morning class of Transfiguration.

"Good morning students" sounded the stern voice of Professor McGonagall from the front of the room. "As you may know, I am an animagus and as such can transform into a cat" she then stopped talking and a small tabby could be seen at the front of the room. Morphing back into a teacher, she continued "in the coming classes I will be teaching you how to become one also."

Cheers and excited chatter erupted all around the room.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall asked. Hermione looked around, catching Malfoy just lowering his hand. _Malfoy's asking a question? Sweet cheeses he must really be interested in this._

"Does a person's animagus form relate to them as a person? Say if they really loved to fly, would their animagus be a type of bird?"

"Good question Mr Malfoy. The short answer is yes but you can read more in your books. Page 243 is you please."

The previous cheers she heard around the room were now a magnitude of groans at the thought of _reading_. Honestly, it wasn't _that_ bad. Hermione turned to the designated page.

"_An animagus is one who can transform into their alter ego creature at will. The creature relates to the persons aura and character, with only few exceptions. The first animagus was…"_

Skipping over the unimportant history, she had read it before anyway, Hermione moved further down the page.

"_One exception, that is, when ones animagus does not relate to their aura, is if said person if infected with lycanthropy…"_

'Lycanthropy. Lycanthropy. Lycanthropy' echoed in her head. _Shit._

"_The animagus of a lycanthropy sufferer is the same as the werewolf they become every full moon. In other words, they can transform into their werewolf form at will. It is not possible for anybody else, except a werewolf, to have a wolf as their animagus form. Likewise it is not possible for a lycanthropy sufferer's animagus to take any other form then that of their wolf..." _

_Shit._

Nudging Ginny next to her, she pointed to the article on werewolves and watched as the red head paled.

"Now I trust that you've all finished reading, if you could volunteer to come up one at a time and sit on this chair" said the Professor, pointing to a chair at the front of the class "I will use a spell to show you your animagus form. The animal will be shown as a fully-fledged image. Who's first?"

"I'll go Professor" Ginny piped up. _Thank you Ginny! There's no way I'm going up there and showing the whole class my werewolf!_

Ginny walked to the front of the room and perched herself on the provided chair, a huge grin upon her face.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand in a highly complicated patter before a huge cheetah burst forth from seemingly nowhere. The beautiful, spotted animal padded around the room once before dispersing into smoke and fading away.

The class sat awed.

"Wow" breathed Ginny "that is too awesome."

She grinned broadly as she made her way back over to Hermione.

"How cool is that? Maybe we can now go running in the forest together on full moons, like what the marauders used to do for Lupin?" the red head whispered to her.

"We'll see, Gin" she replied, grin spreading from ear to ear. _That's one of the nicest things someone has ever offered me. Apart from Remus, he offered for me to stay with him each full moon. Maybe the three of us can go out together?_

"Next?" McGonagall called out "we'll do one more now, a few more next class and the last of you after Christmas."

Draco Malfoy made his way from the back of the class and placed himself atop the chair.

As Professor McGonagall waved her wand, Malfoy's animagus form jumped into the foreground causing the entire class to erupt into laughter as it made its way around the room.

_A pure white ferret…_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Sitting in Remus's quarters, in front of the fire, later that evening, Hermione regaled him with the tales of Transfiguration and Malfoy's hilarious animagus.

"Wait" he said mid laughter "you're saying that Draco Malfoy's animagus was a _ferret_ of all things? His father must be so proud."

They both broke down into a fit of giggles once more.

"Yes, you should have seen the look on his face" Hermione said, before attempting to imitate his look of utter embarrassment, but failing miserably.

"Although there was one thing" she sobered "the animagus of a werewolf _is_ their werewolf?"

"Oh yes, I heard about this many years ago, I tried it too. We may be able to morph into our wolf forms at will, but hardly anyone does. Unlike normal animagus transformations, ours are still painful, as painful as nights of the full moon but in a shorter space of time. It's horrible."

"Sounds it; so what am I to do about Professor McGonagall then? She doesn't know about my lycanthropy so she'll try and make me do this! Then everyone will see my animagus is a wolf and therefore know I'm a freaking werewolf! Although my boggart was proof enough of that anyway…"

"We'll work it out Hermione" he smiled at her "although we may have to tell McGonagall and then make an excuse for your absence in her class whilst she continues teaching about animagi."

"That sounds like it could work" she smiled back.

"I'm glad we're agreed. Tea?"

"I'd love some."

A few minutes later found the two relaxing with steaming mugs of tea in their hands, still sat in front of the fire.

"So can werewolves still infect people in their animagus form?" Hermione questioned.

"You know, I'm not quite sure and I don't really want to find out" Remus replied. "I suppose if we could still infect people then Greyback would have had a whale of a time…"

"The consequences would have been disastrous!"

"But he's gone now, I do believe they caught him a week after the battle; wasn't in the prophet though, can't have people thinking there was still a werewolf on the loose..."

"On a different note" Hermione chuckled "if I wait to have 'my turn' at seeing my animagus until after Christmas, then we can use break to tell Professor McGonagall and make a reasonable excuse for me to miss class" Hermione mused. "That is of course if you're not busy then? I'm not, since my parents…" she stopped, not wanting to remind herself that they were no more.

Moving closer to her and placing an arm around her shoulders for comfort, Remus whispered "I'm not doing anything, feel free to come and talk whenever you like."

"Thanks" she sniffed, hugging him back.

They sat like that for a long while, staring into the fire both thinking their separate thoughts.

Hermione snuggled deeper into Lupin's arms, revelling in his warmth and smell. He smelt of the seaside, a strange mix of sand and coconuts. The smell invaded her nostrils and she loved it. For the first time since the war she felt truly safe. Protected.

"Thanks for being here for me recently" she whispered, looking up at the man who's arms she was in.

"I'll be here for as long as you want me" he smiled back.

"Thank you" she breathed.

Her eyes fell upon his lips and she unconsciously moved forward. They were inches apart; she could feel his breath on her face, his breathing seemed rapid, as if his heart rate had significantly increased. A yawn shattered the moment, courtesy of her.

"It's probably time for me to get back" Hermione blushed, utterly embarrassed at yawning in his face. "I told Ginny I would help her pack tomorrow and I'm obviously tired."

"Okay then" Remus chuckled, getting up and walking her to the door. _What a gentlemen._

"I'll see you in a couple of days for the full moon then" she said, before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Remus blushed a lovely shade of red before whispering a quiet 'goodnight Hermione.'

"Goodnight Remus" she replied, walking out of her Professors quarters and heading towards her own.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Why so happy mutt?" sneered Severus Snape at breakfast the next day "finally got rid of your flees?"

"Of course not Severus" Lupin replied. "I happened to see Dumbledore in a rather flattering pair of yellow robes a few weeks back, they would suit you, you know?"

"What, them melon monstrosities?" the dark man spluttered. _I should destroy you for even mentioning that. Bloody old coot looked like a rotten potato all day!_

"Admit it Severus, some colour could do wonders for you."

"As much as the full moon does wonders for you" he sneered "speaking of which, do you have wolfsbane for tomorrow?"

"Are you showing concern for me Severus?"

"No" the man sighed, annoyed at Lupin's antics. _Acting like a bloody child._

"Well, yes, I do have some wolfsbane although I think my stocks are starting to run low."

_Was an answer like that too hard for him to give earlier?_

"Thank you" he said simply, returning to his breakfast. _Dippy eggs and soldiers are simply the best invention ever, forget brooms or potions, this is where it's at. Thank Merlin there aren't many students in here at the moment, they're leaving tomorrow anyway…_

"Enjoying your breakfast Severus?" the werewolf asked. _Will he ever be quiet?_

"Why do you ask?" he said defensively. _I didn't say all that out loud, did I?_

"The corners of your mouth lifted in what was worryingly close to a smile. I was quite perturbed."

"Shut up Remus."

"Want me to leave you to your toast soldiers?"

"Yes."

"Looking forward to the students leaving for Christmas?"

"Yes."

"There's only one staying behind, you know?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to be enjoying more dippy eggs over the break?"

"Yes."

"Do you actually like teaching?"

"Yes. Wait, no!"

"Got you" Remus said in a sing-song voice. _I'll get you in a minute you bloody werewolf. Let's see if silver bullets are just a myth…_

"Shut up, mutt."

"I thought that name was reserved for Sirius?"

"You just inherited it."

"He's not going to like that."

"I don't give a damn what that man likes or doesn't like. Now leave me alone."

"I can't, we sit next to each other in case you hadn't noticed."

"Your observational skills astound me."

"I can always swap seats with Trelawney?" Lupin said, rising out of his chair. _Shit. No. Anyone but her. She'll probably read my tea leaves and say we're bound to be together. Or even worse she might actually touch me. Ughh._

"No! Stay!" Snape hissed.

"Find my company more appealing then?" Remus grinned.

"I'd find the company of a fossil more appealing than that bint."

"Such harsh words, Severus."

"Get over it."

"I don't think I can" the werewolf sniffed, no doubt pretending to tear up.

"So what lone student is staying here over Christmas then?" he asked, changing the current topic of conversation to one he cared slightly more about. Just slightly. He really only cared about what dunderhead would still be annoying him throughout Christmas. What person's face he would still be seeing during meals…

"Hermione Granger" Lupin replied sadly.

_Oh. Should have known that, she can't exactly go anywhere else now, can she?_

"I should've known. Is she not going to the Burrow?"

"I don't believe she is; she and Ronald have had a falling out."

"Shame" he muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sure we could persuade her to go there for Christmas dinner, along with us two?"

"You don't possibly expect _me_ to go to that hovel do you?"

"I do, Severus. The Weasley's would love to have us. Besides, all the other staff have different plans so it will be just us lone three in this huge castle otherwise."

"I'll think about it" he muttered. _Think of different ways to get out of it more like._

"She'd appreciate the support you know, I believe she wants to tell Molly and Arthur about her lycanthropy; which is yet another reason why she's not staying there for the holidays, the full moon is the first day of them and she'd have nowhere to transform."

"You sure do know a lot about what Miss Granger is and isn't doing, don't you Lupin?"

Remus blushed. "She spends the full moon in my quarters, we talk."

"I'd say that was sweet if I didn't find it so repulsive."

"Only you could find friendship repulsive, Severus."

"And only you ever insist on conversing with me."

"It's like a hobby" Remus smiled.

"Each to their own" he muttered, before standing up and stalking from the hall; robes billowing out behind him with well-practiced ease.

"What not even a goodbye?" he heard Remus call to him over the heads of students seated in the hall.

He growled, bloody werewolf.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"All packed, Gin?" Hermione asked for the millionth time.

"Yes _mother_" the red head replied. "Are you sure you don't want to come to The Burrow with me?"

"I'm sure, Ron isn't exactly on my favourites list at the moment and it's the full moon tonight isn't it? I need to stay here…"

"Oh yeah, that could be problematic" Ginny sighed. "Promise to come visit me at some point? Harry will be there too when he's not a work!"

"I might do Gin" she smiled, giving her friend one last hug before they made their way down to the train station.

"Write me!" Ginny yelled out of the window of the train.

"Of course!"

Hermione watched as the scarlet steam engine pulled out of Hogsmead station, the smoke billowing around it and the lone occupant left waving it off.

A hand placed itself upon her shoulder; she shrieked and span around, ready to attack whoever was behind her.

"Oh! Remus!" she yelped, seeing who was behind her. _Merlin that was scary!_

He chuckled. "Sorry for giving you such a fright Hermione" he smiled.

"That's okay; I was only ready to punch whoever it was…"

"Well I'm glad that you didn't!"

"Me too" she blushed.

"Are you coming back up to the school then?" Remus asked, holding his hand out for her to take.

"I'd love to, it must be nearly lunch time by now" she replied, taking his hand.

"It is, and then everyone but Severus and we two are leaving, so we best tell McGonagall your predicament as soon as we can…"

_I guess I'm the only student staying then._

"Should I just tell all the staff? It would be so much easier."

"It's entirely your choice."

Remus released her hand as they reached the giant stone castle and pushed open the doors to the school, holding one open for her. Hearing chatter coming from the great hall they made their way towards it, standing a suitable distance apart.

Opening the doors to the hall she was greeted with a peculiar sight. The tables that normally occupied the hall were gone, as was the head table. Instead there was one big circular table situated in the centre of hall. All the staff but Remus sat around it.

Hermione took a seat to the left of the Headmaster, Remus sat to her left and Snape was to his left.

"Good afternoon Remus, Hermione" the Headmaster nodded at them in turn.

"Good afternoon Headmaster" she smiled.

"Please dear, call me Albus. You're considered an adult here now" the elderly man smiled at her.

"Sorry Albus" she grinned.

"That's quite alright dear" he said. "Now, tuck in everyone."

The old man waved his hands and a feast fit for a king appeared before them. She winced; the smells of so many different foods appearing at once felt as though they had physically attacked her. Looking over to Remus she saw that he too had a distasteful look upon his face. _I guess you never really get used to it then._

As lunch began winding down, Hermione thought it was high time she bring up the topic of animagi with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall" she called to the teacher seated to the right of Albus. "There's something I needed to tell you, and the rest of the staff."

That got the attention of the entire table, causing it to fall into silence.

"Go ahead dear" the Transfiguration Professor said.

"Well, you know we're doing animagi in class right now, and there's a few exceptions to what someone's animagus can become, aren't there?"

"Yes dear there is, as Remus can tell you being a werewolf is one exception."

"Well, yeah. That could be a problem for me too, so I'm not going to be able to stay in your classes until this topic is finished" she said in a rush.

Silence.

More silence.

A shocked silence.

Nobody said anything.

"You what, dear?" McGonagall questioned, looking at a total loss.

"I'm a werewolf" Hermione whispered. "It happened at the end of the final battle."

"You're a werewolf?" McGonagall spluttered. "But. What. How. Albus! Did you know about this?"

"I did, Minerva" he replied, looking around the entire table warning everybody off from commenting "and I do believe Hermione is taking it all in her stride, aren't you dear?"

"I am, Albus" she smiled. "Remus has been a big help" she continued, squeezing his hand under the table and watching as he flushed red.

"Has Severus been making you wolfsbane?" McGonagall queried, obviously worried.

"No, I haven't, Minerva" the dark man said, watching the Transfiguration Professors face contort before adding "I believe she's made them herself."

"That I have" Hermione smiled.

"That's a highly skilful potion to make" came a voice from across the table, looking up she saw it came from Professor Flitwick, the short Charms teacher who was currently sat on a pillow to see above the table top.

"Well, Hermione is a highly skilled person" said Dumbledore. _Sorry, Albus._

She smiled at the compliment, despite being at school for eight years now she still strived for attention and achievement. Looking around the table of staff Hermione noticed that none of them looked overly displeased at having another werewolf in the school. Trelawney was giving her a funny look though…

"Something on your mind Sybil?" asked Remus. _He noticed her too then._

"No, nothing" the crooked bint said in a 'mysterious' voice. "I saw this happening in the stars!" she declared.

Severus snorted.

Remus gave a disbelieving chuckle.

Hermione just brought her palm to her face.

_Of course you did._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"So why are nearly all the teachers leaving?" Hermione asked Remus as they turned their backs on the departing staff and closed the doors to the school.

"Well I suppose because there's no children to look after this holiday."

"I'm here."

"But you can look after yourself" he smiled. "There used to be a magnitude of children being made to stay at school for the holidays during the war."

"Understandable, it must be nice for families to have a peaceful, safe Christmas now" she sniffed, realising she'd never have that with her family again.

"We'll have a lovely Christmas here instead" Remus smiled, pulling her towards him. "And we won't let Severus be a downer" he chuckled.

"I'll be as much of a downer as I want to be" a voice sneered, watching as Remus and Hermione jumped apart and span around. "Oh don't worry, I saw nothing" Severus said before billowing off down the corridor and towards the dungeons.

"He looked as though he was almost pouting" whispered Remus into the silence. Soon after he had said it though, the silence was shattered as the two of them doubled over laughing.

"Race you back to your quarters?" Hermione said quickly before sprinting towards the marble staircase; a faint 'no fair!' being called behind her as she took the stairs two at a time.

Giggling the entire way up stairs and along corridors, Hermione made it up to Remus's quarters in no time at all and horribly out of breath. With blood pumping loudly in her sensitive ears she turned just in time to see Remus running at her full pelt. With agility that could only have come from years of being a wolf Remus lifted her up and over his shoulder in one fluid, fast movement.

"Remus put me down!" she screamed, although her voice was muffled due to her face being in contact with the man's back.

"What was that?" he asked, opening the entrance to his rooms and stepping inside.

Hermione put her hands on Remus's back and pushed herself outwards, away from his body, so as to speak clearly this time. "Put. Me. Down" she growled.

"Your wish is my command" he chuckled as he threw her on the sofa.

"You monster!" she yelled, sitting up and glaring at him.

"Hey" Remus pouted "I thought we said werewolves weren't monsters."

"Werewolves aren't but _you_ are" she replied, throwing a pillow at him. Remus caught it with quick reflexes and threw it back at her.

Smack.

Headshot.

Hermione growled at him again before jumping over the back of the sofa, heading straight to towards where the man stood laughing.

_Not. Funny._

Using the force she acquired from propelling herself over the chair, Hermione tackled Remus to the ground. He landed on the rug she had pulled up last full moon; she landed on top of him. The look on his face changed quickly from amusement to utter shock, causing her to giggle.

"That was not funny" she said sitting up, inadvertently straddling the man's waist.

"It was pretty funny from where I was standing" Remus replied, only too aware of how the girl was sat.

"I'll get you back" she growled, flushing red at having just noticed the position they were in. _Well at least I'm comfortable…_

Silence stretched between them and Hermione used the time to thoroughly exam the man she was sat on. Being pushed to the floor had caused his hair to lay over his forehead and eyes. A grin lit up his face making him look years younger, not that he was at all old anyway. Remus's grey eyes were sparkling with amusement; grey eyes that had just met hers.

"You won't get me back" he grinned.

"I'll bide my time…"

"I'll be waiting with baited breath" he said. "I hate to divert your mind from my impending demise, but do you have your wolfsbane potion for later?"

"Umm… No, I don't. I'll go grab it and be right back" she said, reluctantly getting up and heading towards the door.

"Hurry back!" Remus called from his position on the floor. "I'll be right here."

"_Right_ there?" she questioned, stepping out into the hall. "As in, still on the floor?"

"Of course!" he called out as the portrait starting to close behind Hermione's laughing figure; he heard a giggled 'I'll bear that in mind!' before the portrait shut with a click.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Returning a few minutes later, wolfsbane and enlarged shirt in her hands, Hermione found that Remus was indeed in the same place she had left him in, only this time he was resting with his hands behind his head.

"I see you kept your word" she chuckled.

"Would I lie to you?" he grinned. "So are you going to attack me back yet? Maybe launch the whole sofa at me instead of just a pillow?"

"Biding my time remember."

"Of course you are, you want something to eat? Just a snack perhaps, as moon rise is fast approaching; that's the down side of winter, it rises earlier and sets later…" he said, making his way from the floor and to the sofa, Hermione sitting by his side.

"Yes please, are we calling for a house elf?"

"I think we better, the poor things are going to be distraught having only three people to cook for all winter and even then I'm not entirely sure if Severus even eats, or just absorbs the souls of children."

"Well let's hope it's not the latter!" Hermione said before breaking down into laughter.

"I'm entirely serious" Remus continued "the only things I've seen him put in his mouth are coffee and dippy eggs!"

This only resulted in increasing Hermione's laughter until she fell off the couch with a resonating thud.

"Having fun down there?" she heard Remus say.

"Buckets, thanks" she replied sarcastically, accepting his hand to help pull herself up before seating herself next to him once more. "Were you serious about the dippy eggs? As in, Severus Snape, a boiled egg and toast soldiers?"

"True story, I swear" Remus smiled. "He doesn't narrate the poor soldier's thoughts as it dives headfirst into the yolk though, at least" he grinned "not what I can hear."

Hermione burst into giggles all over again at the thought of Severus Snape internally narrating the life story of his toast. Remus's mirth added to the sound of her own.

When the pair of them could finally think straight again, they called for a house elf. After telling the poor creature multiple times that they only wanted a light dinner, they ate, gagged on their wolfsbane and changed into the large shirts they had transfigured like last full moon.

"So how long do we have n-" Hermione began to question before an agonising scream escaped her lips, causing her to fall to the floor and cut off the end of her sentence.

"I guess that answers your question" she heard Remus say through gritted teeth.

She didn't reply to him, or rather couldn't as all her attention was focused on breathing through the pain.

As expected by now, she felt her spine rearranging, claws elongating and body start becoming covered in a warm, fuzzy layer of chocolate brown fur. She heard her shirt ripping and herself screaming. Through the pounding in her ears she heard one final howl from Remus before they both fell sideways to the floor with identical thuds.

When the world stopped spinning she rose shakily onto all fours.

_Payback time…_

Launching herself onto the sandy wolfs prone form; it let out a startled grunt before looking pointedly at her. The moment didn't last long though before she pounced again, determined to annoy the hell out of one Remus Lupin.

Jumping onto his sofa for leverage, Hermione then made a specular leap through the air, planning to land on Remus's back. She succeeded and the elder wolf growled dangerously but it did nothing to deter her.

She nipped at his tail, pawed at his ears and chased him around the room. They jumped over furniture and rolled around, crashing into anything and everything that was in the way.

The lamps got knocked down like innocent pedestrians, the table was overturned like a turtle on its shell, pillows from the sofa had ripped spraying feathers everywhere and the two werewolves finally collapsed in the middle of what looked like a natural disaster zone, dozing for the rest of the night before transforming painlessly back into two highly naked and highly entwined bodies.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Remus awoke first the next morning, battered, bruised and overly aware of the warm body lying next to him; Hermione's leg was thrown over his thigh, his arm was around her waist.

Lifting his other arm to reach an itch on his nose, he managed to make the girl stir from her slumber.

"You trashed my room again" he stated simply, looking around at what could only be described as debris.

"Good morning to you too" she whispered, realising how they were laying.

"Good morning" he whispered back.

They stared at each other for a long moment in contented silence.

"I still have your blanket from last full moon" Hermione admitted, shattering their serene moment; not that lying naked in the middle of a room of broken furniture and feathers was ever considered serene.

"I did wonder why I was so cold" he teased.

Hermione sat up ready to smack him, but due to the light-headedness that seemed to plague her after a full moon, she fell forwards atop the man; Hermione now laid half way across Remus's bare chest, her chest compressing his, his arm was still round her waist seemingly holding her where she was.

"Hi there" he breathed, giving her a boyish grin.

"Hey" she whispered, revelling in how close they were and the feel of his skin on hers; the body heat they were now sharing.

Hermione slowly lowered her head; Remus's breath now mixing with her own. She looked into the sparkling and slightly nervous grey eyes of the man below her, before closing her brown orbs and allowing her lips to meet his.

Remus responded nervously at first, wondering if she really wanted this, but Hermione Granger never did anything she didn't want to. He gave into the kiss and returned it with wanton abandon; he felt as though he were pouring out all the sexual tension he had endured in the past couple of months.

From the feel of it, Hermione was too.

When Hermione finally pulled up for air, since Remus physically couldn't get up due to being sandwiched between a women and a hard place, she grinned coyly at him.

"Apology accepted for the state of my room" he winked at her, before she dived back down to invade his mouth again; sparks lighting them up from the feel of their tongues duelling.

Shifting her leg inadvertently, Hermione came into contact with a rather hard, rather long and rather impressive piece of Remus Lupin's anatomy; she was shocked when she didn't recoil from it, but at the moment everything just seemed to be falling into place. Since the war Hermione had just gone with the flow of life, and this river of her fate she was most definitely enjoying.

As Remus's hands made their way to rest on her hips and pull her fully atop him, a voice rang out from the fireplace; a voice whose owner would very much regret interrupting.

"Remus!" cried the voice of Severus Snape, head bobbing up and down in the green flames "Wake up you bloody werewolf! I've made you a new stock of wolfsbane."

"Remus?" he question, looking around the all but destroyed room.

"Shit" Remus whispered to Hermione from their place behind the sofa. "That man really gets on my nerves" he growled "I'm going to forbid the elves from giving him anymore bloody dippy eggs!"

Hermione tried to muffle her giggle but was unsuccessful, resulting in another call for the werewolf from the other side of the sofa.

Groaning as he got up through sheer will power, Remus's head and upper body appeared comically from behind the ruined furniture as he all but glared at the head in the fire.

"Thank you Severus" he replied acidly.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, mutt" he dark man growled. "And what the _hell_ happened to your room? It looks like there's been a banshee in here!"

"You could say that" Remus replied, looking over his shoulder to Hermione who punched him in the side for the insult. He chuckled.

"Dare I ask?" Snape sighed from amidst the flames.

"No, but you better get your pompous head out of my fireplace pretty sharpish" the werewolf growled, remembering what he had been doing before the rude interruption.

The head in the fire grunted and cursed about 'grumpy bloody animals' before disappearing from view, allowing Remus to lie back on the floor.

"He's so going to get me back later" he chuckled, as Hermione lay down next to him, head resting on his shoulder. "Sorry about that" he whispered to the women beside him.

"It's perfectly alright; do you reckon he knows I'm here?"

"He must have a clue since I don't giggle that high pitched" he teased, looking down into her chocolate eyes, face surrounded by a mane of chocolate hair. Apparently running around as a canine all night did not agree with the girl's curls.

"You sure about that?" she quipped.

"Positively" he grinned, before his stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry are we?"

"Famished" Remus replied, getting up and offering a hand out to help Hermione to her feet "being attacked half the night tends to do that to a man."

"I said I was going to get you back" she smiled, picking up her wand and summoning her shoes and skinny jeans from the previous evening. "Have you got a shirt I can borrow? I think we tore mine up last night."

"Absolutely" he replied after slipping into some boxers to at least be _nearly _modestly covered.

Wincing as he walked quickly to his room and out again with two shirts, he threw the black one to Hermione whilst he donned the brown one and a pair of jeans. Remus also held out two healing potions, one of which Hermione grabbed and downed in a flash, her injuries from the night before starting to catch up with her.

Both of their stomachs rumbled then, earning a chuckle from the pair.

"Shall we just go straight to breakfast?" Hermione asked, not overly bothered about walking round the desolate castle as she was. _Like Snape will be there anyway…_

"If you don't mind being seen in my shirt and with hair like a banshee, maybe Severus did know you were here" he mused.

"Oh shut up" Hermione said, shoving Remus playfully before making a dash for the door and down to the great hall for a well-deserved breakfast.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Severus Snape sat in quiet contemplation after he had been all but forced to withdraw his head from the fireplace of one Remus Lupin. _Bloody mutt, all I wanted to do was tell him I made him more bloody wolfsbane, out of the kindness of my cold, black heart no less. It was a simple task really, but what happens? I interrupt some freaking werewolf romp session._

He shuddered.

Getting up he cleared his head and made his way up to the great hall. _Miss Granger wouldn't really dally with her teachers would she? No, of course she wouldn't._

Entering the hall he saw two red-cheeked mutts eating as if their lives depended on it. Probably did, he had seen Remus eating like a pig after a full moon one time before, complaining about being hungrier than Dumbledore without Lemon Drops. _That is after all the only food that bloody coot eats._

Granger and Lupin didn't bat an eyelid as he sat down with them at the small circular table that now occupied the middle of the empty hall. If they shovelled food any faster into their faces he was sure one, or hopefully both, of them would choke.

"Coffee" he muttered, watching as one appeared atop the table within easy reach, before diverting his attention back to the werewolves imitating pigs in front of him.

_Merlin, Granger really does look like a banshee! That's not hair; it's a freaking bird's nest! And that shirt looks awful big on her; same style as Lupin's too, just a different colour. Wait a minute…_

He choked on his coffee.

"Alright there Severus?" asked Remus, looking up from his mountain of food; despite the speed of his consumption it appeared he had barely made a dent in the fat laden monstrosity of bacon and eggs.

He only nodded his head until he was able to swallow the scolding black liquid that was constructing his airway.

"Why" he rasped after he had succeeded in his endeavour "is Miss Granger wearing your shirt, Lupin?"

Snape watched as the girl went crimson. _Oh, awkward is it?_ He smirked.

"Why Severus, are you concerned?" Lupin asked.

"Not at all" he said gruffly "just curious as to how your shirt found its way onto a body that isn't yours."

"Severus" Remus chuckled "you know full well how a werewolf wakes up after the full moon."

_Merlin, don't remind me_. He cringed, being forced to remember the time when Lupin previous taught at the school; he had fire-called the mutt just a few minutes too early, only to come face to navel with the man as he woke up, bare as the day he was born.

The wolf continued talking as if mentioning the incident didn't bother him at all. _Has that man no shame?_

"Since Hermione's shirt became somewhat unusable through the night, I thought it best to lend her one of mine for breakfast, unless of course, you think that a bad idea?" Lupin smirked, looking him in the eye. _A bad idea? I think I prefer the girl clothed. Thanks.  
><em>

Turning away from Lupin to show that the conversation had just ended, he attempted to order a dippy egg and soldiers for his breakfast.

Nothing Appeared.

He frowned.

_Am I not allowed breakfast now?_

"I told you he only consumes coffee and souls" he heard Lupin whisper to Granger, who then broke down in giggles.

Looking up he glared at the pair, ceasing their laughter in a heartbeat.

"Don't fancy anything for breakfast, Severus?" queried the mutt, looking slightly guilty, as if he had planned this…

_I do, but it isn't appearing. Maybe the ordering system is broken? Or they ran out of eggs? No, this is Hogwarts…_

He growled, before sweeping Granger's mind. _She can't do Occlumency, Lupin on the other hand would realise the intrusion into his mind._

'He actually spoke to the elves? I didn't think he was serious about stopping Snape getting his damn dippy eggs!' the girl thought, emotions halfway between panic and utter humour.

"I don't know why you've done it, mutt" he growled dangerously at the man seated across from him "but I dislike it immensely."

"You dislike _everything_ anyway" the man chuckled in reply.

"I'll get you mutt" he threatened, rising from the table as a thought struck him "I'll get you…"

"Where are you going now, Severus?"

"To the kitchens, Lupin" he called when he reached the doors "going to give the elves some _new_ orders."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"I'm doomed" Remus chuckled softly as he and Hermione made their way back up to his quarters to fix the furniture. Table. Sofa. Rug. Pillows, definitely the pillows.

"What's the worst Snape could possibly do?" she replied. _Okay silly question._ She knew it was an idiotic thing to ask the moment the words left her lips.

_Poison them in their sleep._

_Fireball thrown at their backs._

_Use animals to rip them apart._

_Take your pick._

"You don't want to know" Remus said, mirth lacing his voice as he stepped into his room; waving his wand absently to start repairing the debris.

"He'll just lurk down in the dungeons until forced into the sunlight" Hermione chuckled. "Even then he'll probably burn down to dust…"

"Well that would most certainly ruin my plans. I was hoping to drag both you and him to The Burrow for Molly's amazing Christmas dinner. Merlin knows you both need to leave the castle!"

"The Burrow?" Hermione squeaked, sitting down next to Remus on the sofa; his arm found its way across her shoulders with ease.

"Molly would love to have us all for Christmas and I know you're not getting along great with Ron, but Harry, Ginny and _everybody_ else there would love to see you" the man replied in a soothing voice; stopping all her protests before she could even think them through properly.

"So you're taking _Snape_ to the _Weasley's_?"

"Even if I have to use force" Remus smirked. _I've thought it before and I'll think it again; that expression suits him…_

"Is it wise to have the twins, Snape _and_ Ronald all under one roof?"

"Probably not, but if you still plan on telling everybody 'the news' then I believe the twins will provide a very useful distraction for hot tempers."

'The news' was what they had dubbed her lycanthropy; 'the newer news' would be their 'relationship' if you could call a naked snog session with your teacher a relationship.

"I know they will" Hermione sighed.

"And you'll have me, Ginny, Harry and even Severus there for support."

Hermione grunted a noncommittal reply, snuggling deeper into his side. _The only kind of 'support' that Snape could provide would be a total committed support for leaving the premises as soon as he arrived…_

"You'll be fine Hermione" Remus smiled.

"I know" she replied "but I'm still nervous as all hell. Could I borrow your shower?"

"Umm, sure" he said, thrown off by the sudden change in conversation. "That door on the right" Remus said, pointing to where the bathroom could be found.

"Thanks" Hermione smiled. "It's just I can't even run my hands through _this_" she groaned, getting her hand, yet again, stuck in the array of frizz atop her head.

Remus leant forward and removed her hand from her mess of curls before kissing her knuckles. She blushed and watched with bated breath as the man she was sat next to moved forward and ever so slowly met her lips with his own.

_Maybe this is a relationship…_

Hermione moaned. _Oh Merlin, his lips feel better than they did this morning._ Remus drew away after a couple of minutes, breathing heavily.

"You better go shower before we carry on where we left off earlier, in which case clothing will be harmed" he gave a wolfish grin. "I'll even comb your hair for you when you come out."

Hermione smirked herself then before heading off towards the bathroom and the quickest shower she had ever had; taking the time to thoroughly wash and condition her hair none the less.

Walking out of her Professor's bathroom clad in just a towel, she plonked herself down in front of fire, back resting on the bottom of the sofa and body resting between Remus's legs; her own bare legs stretched out languidly before her.

"Hair time" she muttered, waving her hand dismissively in his direction.

"Yes ma'am" Lupin replied with an air of obedience; Hermione could still hear the amusement lacing his voice though.

They sat in silence for an hour; Remus slowly working the knots out of her ringlet hair, and her leaning gently into his touch, nearly falling asleep.

"All done, my dear" Remus's cheery voice rang out a short while later.

"That was wonderful" sighed Hermione contentedly. _His fingers are magical. _"We should do this more often…"

The weeks leading up to Christmas were indeed filled with each other; Remus often found himself combing Hermione's hair.

Their 'relationship' continued, only kissing of course.

They paired up to annoy the hell out of Snape.

Christmas shopping was for sure on the pairs 'to do' list.

Evenings also found the two sat quietly in the deserted library.

Snape got another dose of annoyance.

And then some…


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"You ready?" Remus whispered, turning his head to look at Hermione.

She nodded her head in agreement before creeping deeper into the darkened room, Remus at her side.

"Through here" the man chuckled quietly, pointing to a shut wooden door. Lupin turned the doorknob in a quiet and delicate manner; even a single decibel too loud would certainly end in peril.

Swinging the door of Severus Snape's bedchamber open, the pair of werewolves crept in and over to the sleeping man.

Hermione giggled into her hand, what they were doing was ludicrous, as was the way the dark man was sleeping; hugging his bed covers.

Remus turned to shush her before pulling out his wand, conjuring a bucket of water to float precariously above Snape's head, before running quickly back to the door.

"And 3, 2, 1…"

"ARGHHHHH!" the dark man all but screamed, sitting bolt upright in his bed to the sound of guffawing from the doorway. "Lupin…" he growled dangerously. In fact, Hermione was positive she'd never seen him this pissed off before. She stepped behind Remus for cover.

"Time to get up Severus!" he called out, now using the door as a shield in case the enraged Potions Master decided to start launching inanimate objects at him. "We've got to get to the Weasley's, it is Christmas after all."

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione called from over Lupin's shoulder, she heard only a growl in return.

"If you're not in the entrance hall by ten, Severus, then we're coming in to get you!"

"What's the time now?" came the grumpy man's gruff reply.

"Seven."

"Seven?" he spluttered. "Are you freaking insane? You bloody mutt! I'm going to kill you for this. I'll stop your wolfsbane, I'll set you on fire, I'm going to turn you inside out you bloody moron! Was it not enough when you started a food fight against me! Or even when you turned me pink! I'm going to kill you!"

"Run" Lupin whispered to Hermione, dashing out of the Snape's dungeon quarters, yells of 'I'm going to kill you' accompanying their leave. They ran the entire way out of the dungeons, neither wanting to take a spell, knife or some sort of animal to their exposed backs.

"Well" Hermione gasped, attempting to catch her breath as they reached the marble staircase "he's pissed."

"Of that I have no doubt."

"I thought for sure tomorrows Daily Prophet headline would read 'double murder at Christmas'."

"He did seem keen on indicating that that would be the case…"

"Do want to swap Christmas presents now?" Hermione asked, looking up at Remus. He nodded so she grabbed his hand and dragged him up to her room; he had yet to go in there despite the amount of time they had spent together.

"Nice place you have here" she heard him say after she opened the portrait to her rooms.

"Thanks" she smiled in return. "Dumbledore actually decorated with taste. Sit down by the way."

He did so and moments later Hermione joined him, neatly wrapped gift in hand. She passed the box to him and watched as he removed the silver wrapping paper.

He chuckled. "You know me so well Hermione."

"I hope so" she smiled, thinking back to what she had bought him. _Cologne because every man needs that at Christmas, the new DADA book just published and signed by the author and to top it off a magnitude of muggle candy, he is a chocoholic after all…_

"Here is yours" Remus said, passing her a small box. She opened it and gaped at the contents.

"Oh, Remus" she said whilst flinging her arms around the man in a hug "it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you approve" he chuckled, picking the necklace out of the box and fastening it around her neck; the silver pendant in the shape of a running wolf, holding a ruby in its jaws, lay smoothly on her chest. "It reminded me of how we came to be together, our lycanthropy…"

"So we should see it as a blessing not a curse…"

"Something like that" Remus smiled, pulling her to him into a comforting embrace. "What's the time?" he asked a short while later.

"Half nine" mumbled Hermione, head turned into Remus's side, muffling her voice as she spoke.

"Time to head down to the entrance hall then, we can't keep dear old Severus waiting."

"Yes we can" she whispered, sitting up and placing a kiss on Remus's soft lips. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. Hermione sat up and moved to straddle the man's lap, putting her arms around his neck.

Remus's hands knotted themselves in Hermione's hair, holding her to him. Tongues duelled for ten minutes straight with intermittent gaps for air.

"We really should go meet Severus now" panted Remus, tearing his lips from hers.

"Do we have to?" she pouted, cheeks flushed.

"Come on you" he chuckled, standing up and dragging Hermione up with him. "You may not want to leave, but I'm dying for Molly's fantastic cooking."

"You'll get fat…" Hermione joked, pushing the door to her room open and stepping out.

"Why you little" Remus spluttered, before chasing her down the hall. "I'll get you for that!"

"No you won't!" she screamed, arriving at the top of the marble staircase; Severus Snape could be seen waiting impatiently at the bottom. _He looks so grumpy; it almost rivals his temper this morning._

The pair descended the stairs slowly and in an orderly fashion after seeing Snape stood at the bottom of them; his presence having the effect of a bucket of ice water.

_Or a stampede of angered dragons…_

_Eeek._

"By the looks of it I think I'd_ prefer_ to be at the Weasley's than alone with you two" Snape called up the stairs after taking one look at the red faced, mused looking pair of wolves. He then turned sharply on his heel and made his way swiftly through the castle doors and down to the apparition point.

"He'd kill us if we told anyone he just said _that_…"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Three loud cracks announced the arrival of Remus, Hermione and Severus at The Burrow. Snape had made it through the door into the house before his 'companions' could even see clearly again.

Stepping inside Snape immediately regretted being the first to enter the lively household as Molly Weasley all but launched herself at him.

_Is this meant to be a friendly embrace? I think my bones are breaking._

"Thank you Molly" he said with a controlled sneer, breaking free of the women's arms "but I find breathing a necessity."

"Of course dear, of course" the women smiled, before she noticed the entrance of Granger and Lupin. "Hermione! Remus!" she called, throwing herself at them instead. _Ha, you bloody mutts can now suffer the vice like grip that is one Molly Weasley._

He didn't stay around to witness the conversation that no doubt ensued between the wolves and the matriarch of the Weasley line. Making his way towards the overflowing lounge he sat himself down in the corner, trying to block out the sound the sea of red heads were creating.

Fred. George. Bill. Charlie. Ginny. Fleur. Arthur. Molly. Hermione. Ronald. Harry. Remus. Him.

Everyone was there.

Everyone was making noise.

_How is this house not overflowing yet?_

"Hermione!" he heard Potter call out, looking up he noticed that the girl had managed to force her way through the mass of limbs and into the lounge.

"Harry it's so good to see you!" Hermione yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. "Merry Christmas!"

"You too Mione."

Hermione removed herself from Harry before nodding stiffly at Ron. "Ronald, Merry Christmas."

Ron ignored her and turned back to his conversation with the twins. _Bad move._

"Ickle Ronnie had a falling out with sweet Hermione?" cooed Fred.

"We always knew she was too good for you" continued George.

Snape watched as the idiotic boys face turned a putrid shade of purple. _He looks like a bruise._ Ron turned to glare at Hermione before facing the twins and letting out an unearthly squawk. _Since when did he become a chicken?_

"Harry" Hermione hissed "when you said you were going to spell him into silence? Don't tell me you did _that_ instead?"

Potter looked marginally guilty until the youngest Weasley came over "great idea isn't it Mione? Dear old Ronald hasn't told a soul."

"Not through lack of trying though" Harry grinned.

_Hasn't told a soul? Hasn't told what?_

Lupin made his way over to the small group at that point. "Was that your work Harry? Quite ingenious if you ask me" he smirked. _That's my expression! That mutt can't steal it. Wait? Lupin knows, as does Potter and Weaselette… It also seems it's about Granger… He's charmed him into silence about Granger's lycanthropy! Oh Severus, old man, you are good._

Snape made his way to the extended dinner table with a self-satisfied smirk upon his usually gloomy face. _You better watch it or you might end up smiling instead. _He shuddered.

Sitting down he was faced with Lupin on one side and Arthur on the other. _Not bad, I think I can survive this._ He noticed, without surprise, that Hermione was sat between Lupin and Weaselette, Potter on the other side of the red headed girl.

Cries of 'Merry Christmas' sounded as Molly dished up a fantastic meal, it was no dippy egg but he still loved every bit of it, not that he would ever admit to it. _Enjoy, yes. Loved, no._

A tapping broke him out of his reverie, looking up he witnessed Hermione tapping her knife against her glass, obviously wanting to make an announcement. _This could prove amusing. Any anti-werewolf comments will undoubtedly be shot down by Remus. Oh and Molly, she'll be in tears for days…_

"I have something to tell you all" the bushy haired girl whispered, looking utterly nervous. He watched as Lupin took her hand under the table. It sickened him. Affection, oh no. Not his cup of tea.

"Are you pregnant?" called George, causing the girl to splutter and blush fiercely.

"I call godfather!" yelled Fred.

"No I do" his twin replied.

"FRED! GEORGE!" came the shrill yell of Mrs Weasley, causing Lupin, Granger _and _Bill to wince. _That's what you get for having canine hearing._

As Snape tuned out the yelling of Mrs Weasley, he noticed Bill giving Hermione an odd look and subtly sniffing the air. _Let me guess, he has an advanced sense of smell too? That's what happens when Greyback bites you. Wolf or no wolf._

Granger seemed to have also noticed and turned to face the older Weasley.

"In answer to your unspoken question, Bill" the girl started, cutting off Molly's hissy fit "yes, that is another werewolf you can smell, and yes, it is me."

Silence reigned until forks clattered to plates.

Tink.

Crash.

Clatter.

Silence.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

As Hermione started to worry that she had somehow killed everyone with her news, several things happened at once.

Bill fell out of his chair, landing in a heap on the floor along with Arthur and Fred.

George attempted to pull his twin up but succeeded in pulling him onto his lap. They looked at each other and the position they were in before pulling away violently. They were close, but not _that_ close.

Molly burst into tears. But that was definitely expected.

Fleur chocked elegantly on her wine.

Snape, Remus, Harry and Ginny sat quietly, letting the scene unfold.

And Ron, well Ron was quite literally squawking his head off, still unable to speak about her lycanthropy despite everyone now knowing.

She held Remus's hand in a vice grip, scared of what they would say to her. He squeezed her hand gently in return.

"Will you all please be quiet" boomed Snape from his chair two places down from her. "I'm sure this ruckus is doing _wonders_ for Miss Granger's sensitive hearing, not to mention Remus and Bill."

_Thanks Snape, but shouting that did nothing to help the ears situation._

Hermione watched as Remus nodded his head towards the surely man in gratitude, the sound level really had reached painful.

"I knew it" Bill muttered, climbing back into his chair.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" sobbed Mrs Weasley into her husband's shoulder since he had retrieved himself from the floor.

"I didn't know _what_ it was that I could smell, mum" Bill sighed "I just knew that it smelt familiar in some way…"

"Harry, Ginny, did you two know about this?" asked Arthur in a controlled voice.

"Yes they did, Mr Weasley" Hermione cut in before either could reply. "As did Ronald but he freaked out so Harry had to spell him so he couldn't tell anyone. I wanted to tell you all in person" she whispered, looking down.

"When did it happen Hermione?" inquired Charlie.

"As I woke up from the end of the final battle" she replied, but this only resulted in a fresh wave of sobs from Mrs Weasley with some understandable words such as 'poor thing' and 'didn't deserve it'.

"Remus" asked Mr Weasley politely "it wasn't urr…"

"No, Arthur, don't worry I would never do such a thing to her" Remus replied before the man could even finish his sentence. "It was Greyback."

"Greyback!" wailed the Weasley matriarch "you poor dear, you're too young for this!"

The table sat in silence after that, digesting the news. Mrs Weasley's sniffing was the one sound heard as Harry and Ginny had both fired silencing spells at Ron to stop his incessant squawking.

"You know what this means Gred?"

"I certainly do, Forge."

"We can't slip stuff into Hermione's food anymore…"

"…she'll smell it."

"And that ruins all the fun" they chorused together.

"That, you two, is definitely a plus then" Hermione chuckled, glad that the twins could make light of such a situation. "But when, may I ask, have you slipped something into my food before?"

The twins looked guiltily at one another before looking back at her. "Never!" they chimed, before slipping from the table and into the living room in a puff of purple smoke.

_Damn those twins._

"So how are you Hermione?" questioned Bill.

"I've been doing well thanks Bill" she smiled. "Remus has been a big help."

"Oh you darling, Remus!" cried Mrs Weasley, contributing her sad input once more. "Thanks for helping her through this, none of us would have been able to."

"I'm glad you've all taken it so well" she smiled. _Apart from Ronald that is. _She glared at the red faced boy who was still shouting despite the silencing charm.

"You're still the same old Hermione" Harry grinned, speaking for the first time since the conversation started.

"I just get to destroy Professor Lupin's quarters once a month" she beamed. "What student wouldn't want to do that?"

"You what dear?" asked Mrs Weasley, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Miss Granger spends nights of the full moon in Lupin's quarters so as to not be alone" Snape supplied.

_Bad move Snape, now Molly's blubbering again, no doubt happy at me having company…_

"Remus, you're such a wonderful human being" the elder Weasley wailed.

Hermione turned to face her reddening paramour, their hands still discreetly clasped under the table. _Now would not be the time to tell them 'the newer news' by the looks of it. Let's keep it to one near fatal shock per day._

"Thank you Molly" Remus replied awkwardly before the table once again lapsed into thoughtful silence.

"Got something to say, Ronald?" Hermione asked the figure who by now was gestating wildly with his arms due to lack of attention. She removed the spells on him…

"I STILL DON'T GET WHY YOU COULDN'T HAVE STOPPED HIM MIONE!" the boy yelled as soon as he was able to, the commotion causing Fred and George to venture cautiously back into the room.

"Stopped him? I didn't even know where I was when I woke up, let alone think of how to prevent a looming Fenrir Greyback from attacking his prey."

"Yeah, Ron" chimed Fred from the doorway. _Or was it George? _"I bet you would've reacted a _lot_ worse."

"We could find out if you like" the other twin continued "put you under a werewolf next full moon."

"Three galleons say you can't think straight enough to get yourself out of there."

"We could even use Mione or Remus as the wolf."

"It would have to be in a controlled area though."

"With seating…"

"We're honoured, really" Remus said, cutting off the twins' line of thought "but we already have plans for the full moon."

"Oh do you now?" the chorused together, identical grins upon their faces.

Hermione threw her napkin at them. "Not like _that_ you idiots" she blushed, although her thoughts displayed an idea of _exactly_ that.

"I was thinking we might go for a run in forest" voiced Remus "the students are gone so it'd be the perfect time."

"That is the best idea I have heard all day" she grinned, watching as Fred and George pouted, their idea of attacking Ronald obviously not worth the merit. _Or effort._ "And when Ginny can become her animagus, we could all go together!"

"Ginny's an animagus?" snapped Mrs Weasley sitting bolt upright.

"Not yet mum" the red head replied. "We're learning how to do that after Christmas."

"What animagus are you?" Harry questioned, thoroughly intrigued; missing his seventh year at Hogwarts seemed to have meant missing a lot of cool stuff.

"A cheetah" Ginny grinned broadly. "But you'll _never _guess what Malfoy's animagus was!"

_Seriously, you'll never guess._


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

As the chatter and laughter eventually died down, Mrs Weasley shooed everyone into the longue for presents. _Not a moment too soon for Potter or Weasley by the looks of it. They never had much patience; fidgeting where they sat._

Molly had previously scolded the second youngest Weasley into silence for his accusations against Miss Granger, after she had stopped sobbing that is. The red headed boy remained quiet, looking down, and was that a look of _guilt_ on his face?

_What do I care? I don't even like the boy._

Snape felt a hand on his arm and a moment later he collided with the couch. He growled. _Human contact, why do you insist on that Lupin? _He looked to his right and the silently chuckling DADA professor. But Lupin was too busy looking to _his_ right, where Granger was seated. _Sticking close to her fellow mutt then?_

Looking around, Snape cringed at the magnitude of tinsel and other decorations that coated the walls. _And is that a tree? _He thought it was, but he couldn't quite see it through the layers of paper chains, bulbuls and other such nonsense.

Opening presents was a long and tedious ordeal. Hermione, Remus and even _he_ all received a magnitude of books and the famous Weasley jumpers. _Why does Molly even make these monstrosities? I mean come on, it's blue and yellow! I wouldn't be caught dead in this. I could burn it. Or make a noose…_

"Bwaaaaaaaark!"

Snape looked around, shocked by the sudden noise. _Yellow feathers, where did they come from? Speaking of which, where did that giant canary come from?_

"Fred! George!" boomed Molly Weasley. "What did I tell you about _no_ jokes today? As in _none. _Not even one! Why do you insist on disobeying me?"

"It wasn't us mum" the twins chorused.

"But you have to admit, dad looks great as a six foot tall canary!" continued Fred. _Or was it George? Who knows or cares, it was one of the damn twins._

"Bwaaaaaaaark!"

"Arthur! Arthur, are you okay? Can you hear me? Arthur!" Molly screeched. "You turn your father back _right_ now!"

The Arthur sized yellow canary made odd flapping motions with its wings, sending yet more feathers everywhere. His orange beak opened again as he let out another unearthly squawk. _Much like what the Weasel was doing earlier but without the aid of Canary Creams…_

Peals of laughter erupted from all around him. People had hands over mouths trying to stifle it. Apparently the other occupants of the room didn't want Molly to know they were laughing. He didn't blame them, Merlin forbid anyone get on the wrong side of _that_ temper.

The laugher didn't stop, if anything it seemed to increase in volume. Not that Molly noticed, being too busy weeping over her bird of a husband.

Giggle.

Chuckle.

Snigger.

_He does look rather amusing. Yellow feathers suit him. At least he isn't balding as a bird too. Easy there, you almost smiled…_

His lips quirked.

"Severus you're doing it again" said Lupin.

"Doing what, mutt?" he hissed back, keeping one eye on the red headed devils in case they tried to trick _him_ next.

"Smiling."

"I am _not_ smiling."

"I assure you, you were" the man grinned.

"Professor Snape smiled?" inquired Miss Granger, leaning over to them so as to keep her voice to a whisper. _Good girl, at least she can use an indoor voice when interrupting private conversations._

"No" he sneered "now are you two quite done? I do believe it's time to get back to the castle."

He watched as the chit looked wearily around the room. Wrapping paper and feathers were everywhere. Mr Weasley was slowly malting back into a man. The twins were stuck between laughing and hiding from their mother, who was still in tears.

"Good idea" the girl smiled. _She smiled at me? Merlin, I didn't like that. I am not a source of happiness and rainbows…_

Lupin nodded his agreement to their premature departure from The Burrow before they informed the now calmer Weasley matriarch and made a quick exit; all very pleased to get back to the quiet sanctuary of the castle.

The only thing to worry about now was the overactive elves who undoubtedly would want to cook the three of them a Christmas feast suitable for the entire population of the school.

_Hopefully the bloody wolves will actually eat their food this time and not throw it around. If I get anymore gravy and peas in my hair I'm going to spell them into the foundations of Hogwarts so I can walk all over their faces on a daily basis._

_Dumbledore might have a problem with that action though._

_What do I care? The man's as sane as a goat on acid._

_So am I though for talking to myself.  
><em>

_The old coot could ban my dippy eggs...  
><em>

_Shut up._


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"So what's going to be my excuse for missing the next few weeks of Transfiguration?" Hermione asked the sandy haired man beside her.

The new school term was to start in a couple of days, and with it, the animagus lessons taught by Professor McGonagall. Snape had gotten over the _horror _of Christmas. Wolfsbane had been drunk. And the full moon was approaching fast; a few hours away, hence how Hermione once again found herself in Remus Lupin's quarters.

"It would have to be something academic. Helping out in something?" Remus mused.

"What like a teaching assistant?" Hermione questioned, standing up to pace the room. _Bloody moon, makes me energetic enough to bounce off the walls if I'm not careful._

"That could work; it would have to be helping out in the younger classes though."

"Obviously" she grinned. "Are you doing practical work with your lower year classes at the moment, _sir_?"

_It needs to be practical work. What can I do when they're doing book work? Narrate it?_

"I'm sure I could be persuaded to change my schedule around to suit your needs" the man grinned wolfishly at her. "I teach first and second years at the times you have Transfiguration, they're not doing practical work yet but that can be changed. I believe there's also a free period or two as well where you could give me a hand in marking my papers…"

_As if I'm going to mark papers when alone with him._

"Sound wonderful" Hermione smiled. "And I can always tell people that I'm making up for McGonagall's lessons after classes."

"Excellent" a low whisper sounded in her ear causing her to jump at Remus's proximity before his arms slid around her waist. "Are you still up for running in the forest tonight, my dear?"

"Definitely" she breathed, leaning back into his warm embrace. A moment later though, she had broken free and started to make laps around the sofa, muttering "sorry, too much energy."

"I know exactly how you feel" Remus said, stopping in Hermione's path on her forth loop of the furniture.

She looked up in his eyes. Those grey eyes that she held so dear. The sandy hair that often fell across them. Those lips that made her weak at knees. Those lips that were moving closer to her. Those lips that were now upon hers in a slow sensual kiss.

Hermione moaned and deepened the kiss immediately, surprising even herself when she slid her tongue out to duel with Remus's. _Maybe werewolves get more passionate before transformations? _It certainly seemed that way as Remus growled and pushed her up against the wall of his quarters, his mouth not leaving hers for a second. He growled again when she nipped and sucked at his lower lip, sending a pleasant shiver through her at the sound.

The heated frenzy against the wall continued rapidly. Hands. Lips. Teeth. All in a rush but all moving in sync. Before a beam of moonlight came through the window…

Identical screams were heard as two bodies fell to the floor.

Two bodies started growing fur.

Two bodies let out identical howls.

Before the two bodies each slowly raised onto four shaking legs.

The sandy wolf gave what could only be a snort of mirth at the moon's timing before he tilted his head towards the door, indicating that they should now go to the forest. The chocolate wolf just dipped her head, embarrassed and agreeing silently to move outside; both thinking they would continue their 'escapade on the wall' later.

Lupin stood on his hind legs and pushed the portrait open with his front paws. The two wolfs then leapt out into the corridor, thankful that the students were still away for Christmas. _It just wouldn't do to see two werewolves running through their school!_

Hermione and Remus bounded down the corridors, ran down the moving staircases and jumped gaps with ease when then stairs decided to move with them still upon them.

They even ran past Snape in the entrance hall.

A momentarily scared and confused Snape.

_Just_ momentarily, mind you.

Before they reached the _closed_ doors of the school.

_How are we going to get out of these?_

Hermione sat back on her heels and looked between Snape and the big wooden door, pawing at it pathetically. The man only glared at her before Remus started advancing towards him, teeth bared. She watched with amusement as Snape's eyes locked haphazardly onto Remus, giving her enough time to sneak behind the man and ram him forwards, towards the door, a strangled cry escaping his throat.

"Detention, Miss Granger!" the Potion Master yelled after regaining his footing.

Lupin growled at him, obviously not liking that idea. Snape, for the first time in his life, obeyed their silent demands and opened the school doors; putting the wolves outside seemed better than getting mauled to death.

The pair of them ran straight out into the crisp night air, not even sparing a passing glance for the surly man still holding the big oak door open. "You're welcome!" he called after them angrily.

Remus led her straight to the edge of the forest, after a quick look in her direction silently asking if she wanted to continue, they bounded on into the thick trees and undergrowth. She trusted him wholeheartedly. With her secrets. With her safety. With her body. _Her body? Where did that one come from?_

They ran for hours. Fallen trees were jumped over. Undergrowth was climbed through. Trees were circled as they chased each other. Muddy puddles were run through; Hermione managed to slip over in one, still not entirely used to having four legs.

The last leaves fell from trees around the pair as they happily and nearly silently played with each other and Mother Nature. Another war could've broken out and they would have been too happily engrossed in chasing the wildlife to neither notice nor care.

The only sound heard was the snapping of twigs and paws on the ground, until Hermione found great fun in howling at moon when it shone through the dense tree branches; it would be rude not to, after all. Remus gave her the wolf equivalent of a confused look before joining in, splitting their time between howling and showing their mirth by yapping like a lapdog.

As morning broke, the student and teacher reverted back to their human forms on the forest floor, thankful that December had been decidedly warmer this year. Naked. Muddy. Scratched. They didn't need to add frozen onto that too; although it would be a great excuse for the sharing of body heat.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"I feel like I've been hit by a train" Hermione groaned, rolling over to press herself into Remus's side; waking up in a forest wasn't as warm as waking up in a bed. And she wasn't even wearing pyjamas!

"Personally I think you look as though you've been mud wrestling" Remus replied, wiping a smear of mud from her cheek before kissing a cut that ran down the other one, probably acquired from a stray twig the night before.

"I'd only wrestle with you" she winked, wrapping her arms around Remus's waist. "Besides, you don't look so fresh yourself."

"And I wonder whose fault that is" he breathed, wrapping his arms around her in return.

"Snape's" she answered in an instant "he _is_ the one who let us out."

"Touché my dear" Remus grinned, running his nose up her cheek and inhaling her scent.

Hermione turned her head so that their lips met in a slow, passionate and _loving _kiss. Their relationship may not have gone too far physically, but emotionally, they knew each other inside out.

Remus growled as their tongues duelled, obviously not feeling as under the weather as he usually did after a full moon. He didn't know how far Hermione wanted to take this, but if she didn't stop soon then it would take more than a full body bind to keep him off of her.

"Remus" she moaned, breaking the kiss and panting from lack of oxygen. She looked so pretty to him with her hair tasselled and mud splattered all over her otherwise smooth creamy body. He ran his hand down her side to her hip and revelled as she shivered under his touch.

"Hermione" he whispered back, nipping her earlobe with his teeth. His arousal was growing with every passing second he held the curly haired woman before him; it was almost painful…

"I want you Remus" she moaned as his fingers found her nipples.

"Here?" he questioned through his lust crazed brain, indicating the forest around them.

"Yes, here. Right here, right now."

Upon hearing her words he moved himself to be on top of her.

Remus slowly kissed down Hermione's body, revelling in the silkiness of her skin. He made his way down to her clit and sucked on it, earning a sharp moan from the curly haired women. He knew she was a virgin and so wanted to make it as painless as possible. After bringing her to an explosive orgasm with his mouth, he deemed her wet enough.

"Are you ready?" he whispered against her lips whilst casting a wandless contraceptive charm over her abdomen.

"I trust you" she replied.

That was all he needed to hear.

The couple made love under the forest canopy until the sun had fully risen; Hermione's cries of pleasure scaring birds from their nests up above them.

By the time they were done, all the birds had flown off to more peaceful surroundings, like a building site, or a waterfall…

"Wow. That wasn't half as painful as I expected it to be" Hermione breathed as Remus leant his forehead upon hers, but remained carrying his weight on his propped up arms so as to not crush her.

"I'm glad" he smiled at her.

They lay together, basking in the morning and each other's company, before Hermione began to get cold. Being cocooned in Remus's arms didn't stop her shivering.

"Do you want to head back to the school now?" he queried.

"I think we should, but I swear to Merlin, if Snape is roaming the castle again you're going to be my human shield!"

Remus chuckled. He should have guessed as much.

Holding a hand out to pull Hermione to her feet, he gave her a long kiss before they started making their way out of the forest, looking like lost tourists from a nudist camp. Getting out of the forest was easy enough though, their improved senses of sight and hearing guiding them.

Skirting around the edge of the forest, with the cold wind whipping their naked bodies, they came to a stop by the castle wall, walking along it for a few metres Remus brought them to a stop at what turned out to be a secret passage into the giant stone building.

"This passage wasn't on the Map?"

"Not every passage was on the Marauders Map Hermione" Remus replied "we needed a few secrets for ourselves."

After sneaking into the castle the pair ran hand in hand up the marble stairs case, up moving staircases down a corridor, up another staircase.

There was a swish of black at the end of a corridor they needed to venture through.

"Severus" Remus breathed.

"Shit."

"You know what, don't think about" he replied before grabbing her hand and running full speed down the corridor, the pad of their bare feet on the stone floor and their ragged breathing the only thing to be heard.

"Morning Severus!" yelled Remus as they passed him in all their glory. The couple only had time to see the Potion Master's shocked face before they continued their journey to their rooms and showers. And breakfast. _Very _much needed breakfast.

A dull thud echoed down the corridor.

The kind of thud that happens when a body hits a floor.

A stone floor.

"He never did do well with surprises…"


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Breakfast. Teach. Lunch. Teach. Dinner. Detention.

Settling back into the routine at the start of the new term should have been easy for Mr Severus Snape; he had after all done this for years. But as it was he found himself skipping meals and landing more detentions on students than was previously thought possible.

Sit in stupor. Teach. Detention. Teach. Stupor. Detention. Detention.

Well, he _was_ at breakfast now, on a _very_ rare occasion; the noise of the boisterous students doing nothing to help clear his mind.

But why was he becoming such a recluse?

He liked to think he was shell-shocked. It wasn't everyday two naked werewolves ran past you in a corridor. It wasn't everyday said werewolves were a colleague and a student! An eighth year student admittedly, but he still had to teach the chit! It wasn't everyday tha- well in all honestly, it had _never_ happened before. And he hoped it _never_ happened again.

Ones face couldn't keep making surprise visits to the floor.

He shuddered; the sight would haunt him for the rest of his life. Lupin sprinting past him with his manhood all but flapping every which way, and Miss Granger, running beside the man at total ease; a trail of blood and semen ghosting down her legs. It didn't take a genius to work _that_ one out.

Hand met face as he tried to slap the image out of his head. It was disgusting. Vile. He'd rather see Umbridge naked tha-

No, he wouldn't.

But his overactive imagination wouldn't listen and provided him with an image of the pink toad, surrounded by cats and totally, utterly nak-

Face met table as he slumped forward.

'That's so wrong' his mind seemed to squeal, before passing over into unconsciousness to temporarily forget the images that it had conjured up.

Next to him at the staff table, Remus Lupin watched in amusement as the sour man's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he passed out. Severus hadn't been right for weeks, ever since he and Hermione passed him in the buff.

He had no idea the pair of them had scarred the man so badly, but then if _he_ saw Snape prancing down the corridor as they had, he too may have been finding it hard to look the man in the eye.

But it couldn't have been _that_ much of an ordeal for him could it?

Who knew Snape was such a man of modesty and propriety?

Or maybe he just didn't like the human body? He certainly kept his hidden under his many layers of black, heavy clothing. _And then there was that incident last time I taught here when he floo called me too early after a full moon, if I remember correctly he actually fell backwards out of his fire…_

The entire hall was staring at him as he stared at Severus. Everyone was quiet and even the occupants of the staff table were looking in their direction. _Probably waiting for me to revive him, or explain why he just went dead to the world._

"Bloody hell Snape" he mumbled, looking down at the man whose hair was splayed across many breakfast platters "get over it!"

Withdrawing his wand, Remus muttered a spell to revive the man, after contemplating a bucket of ice water to do the job, and Snape sat bolt upright in an instant.

"Nice to see you back with us Severus" said professor McGonagall from down the table.

Snape didn't answer; too busy glaring at the entire population of Hogwarts students. He was in glare mode. Scare mode. Get them to stop looking at him or face the consequences mode.

"Isn't it just, Minerva" Remus answered for him. "How's Hermione's class coping without her presence among them at the moment?"

"They're absolutely fine Remus, most of them are progressing very well with their animagi" the elder women smiled "How is Miss Granger finding teaching your classes?"

"Let's just say she would make an amazing professor. She may not have said it, but I think she's worried about her future. Being what she is certainly limits her job prospects…"

"Nonsense Remus" snapped the grey haired witch "she can stay here, Merlin knows Albus and I need to retire!"

"That we do, my dear" cut in the Headmaster "I'm positive Hermione could take on any post she wanted here, even yours Severus."

"She will _not_ be taking my job" the dark man snapped, turning his glare from the students to the Headmaster. "It's _my_ job, Albus. Mine."

"Not even if you gain the title of Headmaster?"

Snape didn't answer. Instead he stood up and swept down the aisles between the house tables, aiming to exit the hall. Teacher? Headmaster? Putting up with Granger and Lupin! He had a lot to think about. So long as he didn't think about Umbri-

SMACK.

His face had another meeting with the floor.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"No, Mr Davies" called Hermione across the DADA classroom "it's ex-pelli-arm-us not e-spelli-amus."

"Sorry Miss Granger" the third year boy replied politely.

Hermione smiled softly at him before casting her eye once more over the children she was teaching. _Teaching, _her! And the students had taken well to having 'the great Hermione Granger' impart her knowledge into them.

"You're doing well Hermione" Remus murmured in her ear as he came to stand behind her, watching with a keen eye as his, well _their_, students attempted to disarm each other.

"I didn't think it would be this easy" she whispered in reply "I can't believe how respectful they are, even the Slytherin's!"

"Well, your reputation precedes you my dear."

The bell rang before the conversation could go any further and Hermione waved the third year Slytherin and Ravenclaw's goodbye. "See you next lesson" she called after them, receiving many remarks of 'I look forward to it' in reply.

"Well, it's about time they all left" Remus breathed as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. He kissed up and down her neck before spinning her around and pulling her flush against him. Chest to chest. Lips to lips.

"I hate to say it" Remus said after they broke reluctantly apart when the need for air became too apparent to ignore "but don't you have a lesson to be getting to?"

"You're right, Snape will kill me if I'm late" she said quickly, rushing to the door after giving Remus one last peck on the lips "I'll see you later!"

"I look forward to it" he smiled, mimicking the words of the recently departed students.

Dashing out into the corridor, Hermione hastily started making her way down to the dungeons. Making it to the second floor she was stopped by a seventh year Slytherin from her Transfiguration class.

"Why aren't you in class at the moment, Granger?" Marcus Jones sneered at her.

Marcus was a real piece of work in her opinion. He reminded her eerily of Draco Malfoy before he grew up. She had never really paid attention to him, but his not-so-witty remarks in class only served to annoy her.

"Because I haven't got there yet" she replied, not breaking stride for a moment.

"Not your next class Granger, the one you just missed. Transfiguration."

"Professor McGonagall has already told you I'm assisting in Defence Against the Dark Arts, if you have a problem with that then go and see her" she huffed, annoyed as the boy was now blocking her path and delaying her route to Potions and by now a very irate Professor Snape.

"I don't doubt _that_ Granger. What I doubt is that you're making up the lessons in your own time, why not just attend the lessons and teach the nerds at other times? Oh I know why, you're animagus is embarrassing isn't it?"

"That's none of your business Jones" she replied, overly aware of the students that had stopped in their tracks to watch the interaction between the war heroine and Slytherin's bad boy.

"But I want to know, Granger. What do you turn into? A goose? A troll? One can only imagine…"

"Ten points from Slytherin" she replied calmly, utilising her power of being an eighth year and the subsequent quirks of it.

"You can't do that" the boy replied haughtily. _So much like Draco._

"I think you'll find I just did" Hermione said, looking Marcus in his cold brown eyes. "Now move out of my way before I give you a detention along with that."

Hermione made to walk past him and continue her journey before his voice rang out again. "I think you'd make a rather fine sloth, Granger. Let's see what form you really take shall we" and with that she turned in time to see him withdraw his wand and wave it in such a complicated pattern that it _had_ to be dark magic.

Hermione had no time to react as the spell hit her.

Pain exploded around her. With bursts of agony she felt herself fall to the floor. Her bones breaking and reforming. It was the _worst_ pain she had ever felt. Worse than Bellatrix's torture. Worse than the full moon. Like a whole nights transformation squashed into a few seconds. _Wait…_

With a howl the pain stopped almost as soon as it had started.

Hermione stood on all fours, in her wolf form, in the middle of the corridor. The sea of students around her were silent.

The younger years stared at her in awe, but those old enough to know that werewolves took their wolf form as their animagus looked dumfounded. Then shocked. Acknowledgement. And finally _terror._ Pure unadulterated fear that would undoubtedly turn into disgust when they were out of view of the wolf…

With hardly any strength left after such dark magic and quick transformation, Hermione managed one menacing step towards the now petrified boy, letting out a warning growl before she slumped over and succumbed to the darkness with one final thought.

_Shit._


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"COULD REMUS LUPIN, SEVERUS SNAPE AND GINERVA WEASLEY PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR IMMEDIATELY" Minerva McGonagall's magically magnified voice echoed through the school, seemingly speaking from every wall, floor and ceiling in every room, corridor and doorway in the castle. "DADA, TRANSFIGURATION AND POTIONS STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS AND AWAIT YOUR NEXT LESSON."

Silence fell as the last reverberating sounds of the stern Deputy Headmistress's voice faded into nothingness.

Remus froze in the middle of his lecture. Minerva _never_ sent school wide messages. Ever. And why did she want him, Severus and Ginny? What did they all have in common with each other let alone the second floor corridor?

_He and Ginny had mutual friends, namely Hermione; Ginny was also in Potions with Severus at the moment along with Hermione. Hermione wasn't called though? She seemed to be the pivot point but her presence wasn't demanded…_

_Surely she would be there as well._

_Or she was already there?_

_Corridor._

_Hermione._

"Shit!" he muttered into the silent room before he sprinted from the room and down to the second floor corridor, not noticing the scandalised faces of the second years he had just swore in front of.

Remus had never run so fast in his life as he strained to reach his destination. He arrived at the same time as Severus and Ginny, whom both appeared to have run judging by how fast they got there. _Well, Ginny would have had to run; Severus can just float along at the speed of light._

The three of them shared looks before traversing down the corridor.

Severus became stationary as he noticed one of his Slytherin's, Marcus Jones, being what appeared to be physically restrained by Dumbledore; the old man's hands firmly planted on the boys arms to prevent any attempt at escape.

Ginny stopped at the sight of students being herded down the other end of the corridor by a distressed Transfiguration teacher. They kept glancing scared looks back at the scene they were being forcefully removed from.

Remus came to halt as he noticed the limp form of a wolf on the stone floor. Hermione's wolf. Hermione was on the floor. If he thought he had run fast earlier, it was nothing compared to the time it took him to reach her side, worry etched all over his face; he drew a strange look from Ginny before she too collapsed next to the still werewolf.

"Is this Hermione's wolf?" she breathed; as he nodded his confirmation she continued "she's beautiful."

"She is" he whispered before he could stop himself. In an attempt to cover his slip up he turned to Minerva "what happened?"

"It would appear that Mr Jones here" she glared at the boy "decided he wanted to see what Miss Granger's animagus form is. Not only was the spell he used dark magic, but this is exactly the reason she's not taking my lessons at the moment; never have I heard someone scream in so much pain as they took their animagus form…"

"Why you little-" Ginny growled, getting up and advancing towards the now cowering boy; before Dumbledore could manoeuvre him out of the way, Marcus took a fist to the nose.

"Miss Weasley!" chorused McGonagall and Snape at the same time before Snape continued speaking. "Well done" he smirked, earning a withering glare from Minerva before diverting his attention to his now blooded charge. "Mr Jones" he growled menacingly "my office, now."

Dumbledore released the boy as Snape swept angrily down the corridor, never more disappointed in a student of his. Dark magic and an attack on a teaching assistant! He knew the boy wouldn't dare run off now; no one disobeyed Severus Snape.

"Hermione" Remus whispered, trying to rouse her from her state of unconsciousness. It hurt him to see her like this, out cold in the middle of a corridor with shredded clothes around her. _Why would someone want to cause her this much pain? They couldn't have known she was a werewolf though. But they did now. Ah crap._

Deciding to worry about consequences later and Hermione now, he stroked his fingers lovingly through her chocolate brown fur before gently lifting her from the floor. That was some feat in itself.

Ginny looked at the pair intently. Remus was way too attentive in her opinion. She grinned before following the man as he started to move away, wolf-Hermione in his arms.

He had some questions to answer.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

By the time Remus reached his quarters his arms were numb; there was no hope of opening the door. _Why do wolves have to be this heavy? _He stopped, glaring at the portrait before him, contemplating a number of wandless spells to blast it off its hinges.

"I'll get it Remus!" a voice called from his side, startling him. "Give your password and I'll open the door."

_Ginny? At least she knew about Hermione before this, so he could let her in._

Once inside he wasted no time in depositing wolf-Hermione on the couch, shaking his arms out afterwards to regain at least _some_ feeling in them. Remus watched as Ginny positioned herself on the floor before the sofa, whilst he sat on the arm of it, both of them staring intently at the chocolate fur before their eyes.

"So" Ginny said, breaking the tense silence "you and Hermione, eh?"

"Wha- Ho- Yo-" he stuttered uncharacteristically. _Well, if she didn't know of their relationship before, she certainly did now._

"Don't worry" the red head giggled "I think it's the best thing to happen to her" she nodded towards the wolf "in a long time. She's been so much happier since Christmas. I'll get _details_ from Hermione once she's woken up…"

"How did you know?"

"You were a bit too upset than a teacher should be when you saw her on the floor like that" she whispered "and you two have been spending _lots_ of time together, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Remus blushed again as he stood up. "Ginny, I believe I have an idea on how to wake her up, it's like a form of smelling salts, but you're going to have to go stand over there" he pointed to the far side of the room "as she will still be waking up as a werewolf."

"Okay" she whispered, slightly scared now. "What are you going to use?"

"_Lavender_" he replied with an air of distaste. "It's overly pungent odour does nothing for our sensitive noses, but I'll just have to take it" he said as he conjured a small bouquet of the purple flower, sneezing as he caught a whiff of it; Ginny snorted with laughter.

Leaning as far away from the plant as possible, he held it at arm's length under Hermione's snout. Her sapphire blue wolf eyes flew open instantly and, she sneezed. An adorable canine sneeze. Over and over again.

"Oh thank Merlin" Remus cried, banishing the offending flower as he joined the wolf in sneezing. "Hermione" he whispered "you're in my quarters, you've just woken up, and Ginny is on the other side of the room. I know this is going to hurt but you're going to have to will yourself back to a human."

She whined pitifully, obviously not liking that idea. _At least she's pretty calm and not attacking anyone within reach. But then, she does retain her own mind in her animagus form._

"I know sweetie" he muttered soothingly "but you're going to have to just do it. I know you haven't covered shifting from one form to another but you're not the brightest witch of your age for nothing. Just try for me and I'll get you some chocolate?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth did the sapphire blue eyes close and Hermione's canine face morph into one of utmost concentration. Moments later came the most agonising, heart-wrenching howl of pain he had ever heard. As soon as she was human again he pulled her straight into a crushing hug. "Shush, Hermione. You did it! Ginny it's safe now. Come on" he called, looking over to the shocked looking red head.

"Never again" whimpered Hermione from her position in Remus's arms. "I'm going to kill Jones. And what was that _ghastly_ flower you stuck under my nose? I thought I was going t- Oh Merlin, I'm naked!" she screeched, realising she had lost her clothes in her unwilling transformation. "Ginny! Go back over to wherever you were!"

"What? And Remus isn't being shunned?" she heard the red head say smugly.

"Have I got some explaining to do?" she asked the pair of them.

"Possibly" replied Remus, standing up and handing her his cloak "I'm going to- and just leave- you two can- urr- got tell the Headmaster- bye!"

Hermione watched with amused eyes as a very flustered DADA professor fled his rooms in the direction of the Headmaster's office. She found it cute how he tried to dismiss himself politely so as to give them time to chat. Shame he failed miserably.

Pulling the wonderful smelling cloak around her person she looked over her shoulder at a grinning Ginerva Weasley. This conversation could not go well.

Ginny sat herself on the sofa next to Hermione before turning to face her friend.

"So how long have you been shagging our teacher?"


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Severus Snape did not shout. Not even when he was angry. His voice acquired a low tone, like a deadly hiss. It instilled more fear than shouting ever could; a voice that every Hogwarts student, past and present, dreaded to hear. Or worse, be directed at them. And Snape knew it. Oh yes he did.

"Mr Jones" the words came out cold, and unimpressed. Perfect. He tried to hide a smirk in the dim light of his dungeon office. "Would you like to regale me with your version of events of what just happened?"

The boy, who was sitting in his highly uncomfortable visitor's chair, visibly cringed when the words washed over him like an icy wave.

"Bloody Gryffindor's" he heard the boy mutter under his breath "getting me in trouble with my own Head of House!"

"Correct, Jones. You are in trouble. But may I remind you, it is entirely _your_ fault."

"It's not my fault!" Marcus yelled, anger overriding his anxiety.

Snape, who had remained standing upon shoving the boy in his office, leant down to look him in the eye. "Do not shout at me, Mr Jones" he hissed, barely audible "or it may well be the last thing you do."

"Sorry sir" the Slytherin replied. _He doesn't look sorry, just mildly fearful_. And Snape knew why he looked scared; the pupil's knew his past. What he was capable of. He would place bets that Marcus Jones did indeed think he would carry out his threat. _And I just might if he's hurt our smartest pupil. _Not that he overly cared for the girl, that appeared to be Lupin's job, but at least he could now treat her with the respect she deserved.

"You better be" he snapped. "Now tell me, as I first asked, _what_ happened?"

"I just wanted to know what the bloody know-it-all's animagus was" Marcus said, voice rising with every word. _This boy has shouting problem. Time to lean away, I think, else I'll go deaf or be spat on!_

"I advise you not to name call, boy" he sneered. "Miss Granger, or should I say _Professor _Granger, is one of the smartest pupils we have ever had at this school. It is _inexcusable_ to brandish your wand on a pupil, let alone a teaching assistant you insolent fool!"

"Well if she's so smart then she should know better than to skip lessons, shouldn't she? I wanted to know what animal she turned into, end of. I was hoping for a sloth personally. It took me hours to find that spell, and then the mudblood gets me in trouble for it!"

Snape, who had turned to face the other wall during his charges rant, whirled around to face the boy. Screw the not shouting rule. "MR JONES!" he bellowed so loud that occupants on the second floor may even be able to hear him.

"One" Snape's voice returned to a deadly whisper "you used dark magic, an excuse in itself to expel you. Two, you were given the reason as to why Miss Granger is not attending lessons. Three, if you _ever_ use that word again, nothing will stop me from destroying you. It's people like _you_ that started the recently ended Wizarding war. People like _you_ that caused the deaths of so many innocents. Four, you are a _disgrace_ to Slytherin house. Do you have _anything_ to say for yourself?"

"Oh, so _I'm_ being expelled? What about _her_. I've read the Transfiguration book, sir. The animagus of a lycanthrope _is_ their werewolf. I'm not blind; I saw what form she took. So how come a filthy werewolf can live within these walls and not a pureblood with correct ideals! It was bad enough with Lupin, now there's another one. What happened, did he bite her?"

"Get out of my sight" Snape hissed, voice once again regaining its deathly tone. It whirled around the deranged young man like a tornado, ready to strike him down at any moment. "With the views you've just expressed you'll be lucky if you get Azkaban! Go the Headmasters office, now. And no, you cannot stop by the Hospital Wing to sort out your newly broken nose. You made Miss Granger suffer much worse."

He watched as Marcus Jones paled, the weight of his attack weighing on his shoulders. Until he raised his chin and left the office with a wave of confidence, obviously thinking he was still in the right. _How wrong he was._

Marcus Jones left the dungeons at the same time Remus Lupin left the girls alone in his quarters.

_"So how long have you been shagging our teacher?"_

The words swirled around her brain a few times before she finally understood them. "I- ho- wha- GINNY!" Hermione spluttered indignantly. "We've only done it once" she said haughtily after words once again made sense to her. She lifted her nose in defiance.

"You actually have?" the red head asked, open mouthed. "I was only teasing, but thanks for clearing that up."

Hermione's face fell into her hands as she groaned, muttering a sentence similar in structure to 'I hate you Ginny Weasley'. Siting up straight again, she faced her friend. "I know I should've told you about our relationship beforehand, but I could never find the time for it."

"That doesn't surprise me, you've been too busy learning, teaching, gagging in the Great Hall, transforming and making out to do much else. So come on, gossip? Where did you do it? Was it good?"

"Good would be the understatement of the year" Hermione chuckled. "It was fantastic! Makes me slightly upset we haven't had enough free time for a repeat performance…"

Ginny squealed in excitement. "So when did this happen? Did he make it special? Tell me everything."

"Sometimes I swear you're a worse gossip than Lavender" she sighed before acquiescing to her friend's request. Hermione told Ginny about the full moon, and then waking up in the forest, how one thing led to another, the passage that wasn't on the map, and finally, Snape.

"You mean" Ginny gasped with laughter "that you're the reason he fainted in the hall the other day?"

"Hey, it's not all my fault. Remus was naked too!" Hermione snapped before dissolving into laughter with her friend, glad that she had come clean about her relationship. Ginny seemed to be very understanding of her dating an older man. She was such a sap.

"That I was" a voice sounded from the fireplace, the flames green. "As much as I hate to interrupt your conversation about me" Remus spoke via floo "but you're needed in the Headmasters office to clear some things up. Hermione you can borrow some more clothes if you'd like" he smiled before the flames once again went orange.

"Borrow some _more_ clothes?" quipped Ginny.

"Shush."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The mood in Dumbledore's office was grim. Marcus Jones was seated before the Headmaster, the desk being the only thing between the angry old man and his charge. Minerva stood beside Dumbledore and Snape next to his disgraced pupil, half in the shadows glaring at the boy as if it could end him. One could hope.

On the couch beside the desk Hermione was sat between her two favourite people, Remus and Ginny. She had indeed donned more of her paramour's clothes, a navy blue shirt and spelled jeans this time round.

Remus sat stiffly beside Hermione, attempting to remain professional in front of so many people when all he wanted to do was pull her into a big hug and never let go. She had gone through so much already today.

"We could swear him to secrecy?" Ginny offered up as an idea of what on Merlin's earth they were going to do with Mr Jones.

Before anyone could answer her, Hermione cut in. "No Ginny, we can't. The corridor was full of students, including seventh years, and no doubt the rumour mill has done its work by now. We'll be getting angry parents letter in mere hours demanding 'the werewolves' expulsion from the school. So unless we want to obliviate the entire student populous, then things should just be left out in the open. Why should I have to hide who and what I am anyway? I'm not a monster, and if the students of this school can't accept that well it's their loss isn't it!"

Remus, who was trying to show he wasn't head over heels for the women next him due to there being a 'regular' student in the room, shifted uncomfortably next to her. Turning to face him she could have cried at the look in his eyes. Admiration. Respect. _Love_. As if she had just voiced everything he had wanted to hear since he himself were bitten.

Before them all, Marcus attempted and failed to snort with laughter at her speech, the dried blood around his nicely bruised nosed preventing him from doing so. "You _are_ a monster" he hissed "werewolf."

In a heartbeat Remus had risen from his chair; an inhuman growl escaping his throat as he advanced towards the deranged boy. No one called them monsters. He may have once thought himself as one, but not anymore thanks for to Hermione. And _no one_ spoke to his Hermione like that!

This was a side of Remus that was hardly ever seen, Hermione was sure of it. It seemed fuelled by anger and protection. Was he looking out for her, himself, or both perhaps? Marcus had slanted both of them, and Remus was the one to react. It was probably a good thing he did, that bloody boy needed some fear instilled in him and sadly she wasn't the kind of person to do that successfully.

With reflexes he didn't much use, Snape launched himself forward to stand between his livid colleague and his pupil. "As much as I would love to see you tear him limb from limb, Remus" he drawled "now is not the time."

"It would teach him a lesson in manners" Remus growled, eyes still on the at last somewhat quivering Slytherin. "We're protective of our own, Mr Jones. And you wouldn't want to be upsetting us now, would you?"

"I'll be doing whatever I like" he replied haughtily as Hermione grabbed a hold of Remus's arm and pulled him back down beside her. "I still don't see what the problem is though?"

"The problem?" screeched Ginny. "You don't see what the problem is? If your nose wasn't already broken, I'd break it all over again! How mucked up are you? You've_ attacked_ someone in the middle of a corridor! Not only that, but Hermione's a professor and war heroine. If the Ministry doesn't give you to the Dementors I'll take you to them myself."

"Enough, Miss Weasley" came the voice of the Headmaster, who throughout the entire exchange had remain quiet; soaking up as many facts about the incident as he could. "Severus, what was Mr Jones's side of the story?"

"You want the whole story? I assure you he said enough to start another war" the Potions Master sneered with more than an air of distaste before filling everybody in on the conversation that occurred in his office, all the while the culprit paled almost to white.

"I thought I heard you yelling sir" Hermione spoke up. A grin was firmly planted on her face before she caught site of Snape's slightly perplexed look. "Sensitive hearing" she clarified "and you have a loud voice."

Remus grinned. Ginny chuckled. McGonagall looked between the three like they had gone mad. How could they be happy in such a serious conversation?

"Enough" came Dumbledore's voice once again, but the sparkle in his eye gave away that he was happy that they were coping with the _situation_. "Mr Jones, considering you had nothing of worth to say for yourself and the heinous crime that you have committed, not to mention the views that you have expressed, you leave me no choice but to have you removed from the school. I will call your parents in to organise some home tutelage as alas you have proven a danger to my pupils and staff."

"What?" Marcus bellowed. "You can't do this! You allow monsters to stay here" this time it was Hermione who growled "but not purebloods!"

"You don't even show remorse for your actions" snapped Professor McGonagall, spectacles perched on the end of her nose as she eyed the boy. "The Headmaster is well within his rights to expel you. You're lucky he isn't calling in aurors too. Unless" she turned to face Hermione "you wish to press charges?"

"No, I don't" she hissed. "However much he deserves to rot in Azkaban, I believe some form of psychiatric help would be best. Show him where his beliefs would lead him. How prejudice led to the war. And especially get help to show him how _that_ behaviour is no longer tolerated. Hell, get him all the help he can get!"

"Wise choice, Miss Granger" the Headmaster smiled at her. "You were never one to sentence somebody if there was another option to be taken."

"Thank you Headmaster, I just hope it helps him."

"Only time will tell my dear" the old man replied in a manner similar to the airy one of Trelawney. "Now you, Miss Granger need to rest. Remus, could you watch over her? And Miss Weasley, I'm afraid I must send you back to lessons. Severus, please remain here whilst we deal Mr and Mrs Jones."

"Thank you" Hermione called to the room at large as she, Remus and Ginny got up to leave. She was still shook up, but glad it was over. What she needed now was some comfort before the letters came as she had no doubt that they would. Leaning over so that only Remus could hear her she whispered "so your room or mine?"


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Ginny left them on the third floor, outside Hermione's portrait for once, as she needed to get to the school grounds in time for Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid. Half giant. Half mad. The man was born to teach.

"My quarters today" Hermione smiled "they're feeling very under used. And I can change back into my own clothes…" _Not that I don't love wearing Remus's clothes, but if I don't return them he'll eventually have none left! Not that the thought of him having to remain stark naked is unappealing, so long as he doesn't walk around in publi-_

A highly sarcastic 'mhmm' was only the only response she got from Ginny. That and a look that said 'get on with it already'. She grinned at the red head before pushing Remus into her quarters. With a final I'll-tell-you-everything-later-wink in Ginny's direction Hermione shut the door behind her.

The resounding click faded into silence as the events of the day came crashing down on her. Pain. There had been so much pain. Shock. Pride at whom and what she was. Fear. Fear of the letters and howlers that may well be on the way to the school at that very moment. But to top it off, Hermione had an overwhelming urge for comfort of the most carnal kind.

"Hold me" she whispered into the silence of her common room and within seconds she felt strong arms wined around her waist.

"I've got you, love" Remus's low voice whispered in her ear. A shudder made itself known as he spoke, rippling down her spine at his proximity.

"There was so much pain Remus" Hermione murmured in reply, turning in his arms to face him. "So much pain."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. If only I were there to s-"

"Don't even start with the feeling sorry for yourself young man" she chided lightly. "There was nothing anyone could have done."

"But now everybody knows what you are…"

"And so what if they do? I told you earlier Remus" Hermione said, looking up and brushing some sandy blond hair from his eyes "I'm proud of what I am. What _we_ are. Not everyone can sniff out new cologne from ten paces."

A deep, rumbling chuckle was her reward for such a comment. The sound made her melt into the arms that still held her. "It's nice to have some time to ourselves" Hermione murmured against his chest, breathing in his scent. A perk of being a werewolf, Remus now smelt even more divine. "We've been so busy since last full moon."

"I do believe you're rather correct in that assumption" Remus smiled down at her, his twinkling grey eyes telling her he remembered _that_ morning all too well. The way his arms tightened around her though, suggested that he too would be very much up for a second show.

Time seemed to stand still as Hermione's gaze wandered from Remus's eyes down to his lips. Standing on tips toes she began to lean in. Remus mimicked her actions and closed the distance between them. He did not, however, also stand on his toes for that would have one, counteracted Hermione's efforts to reach him, and two, make him even taller than he already was.

As their lips met, time didn't start up again, in fact, it seemed to explode around them in a blaze of fireworks. She didn't know what made her do it, but she did it all the same. It could have been the lack of physical attention recently. Maybe the passion that seemed to well up almost instantly. Or it could have been the fact that she really did want to ruin his wardrobe. But Hermione Granger ripped Professor Lupin's shirt open in the blink of an eye. Not that their eyes were open.

As she ran her nails down the hot expanse of now exposed chest, a growl ripped its way up Remus's throat. It was feral and accompanied by a wanton sound of her own. They pulled each other close, flush against one another as mouth devoured mouth in rapid movements.

Remus picked her up bridal style and somehow managed to ascend the stairs to her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

Hours later found Remus and Hermione lying beneath a much skewed duvet with very sated expressions upon their red faces. Remus had his arms protectively wrapped around the young woman's waist as she snuggled into his chest.

"At least we get time for pillow talk" Hermione smiled, tilting her head up to face the man beside her "unlike last time."

"Maybe because_ last time_ we didn't have pillows."


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione awoke the next morning to a knocking on her portrait door. She rolled over with a groan only to come face to neck of the other occupant of her bed. A smile crept upon her face.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

After a wonderful conversation, accompanied by extraordinarily fluffy pillows, Hermione and Remus had come to the conclusion to eat-in the evening before so as to save the stares of the Great Hall come Gossip Central. And then, well, he didn't leave. Dumbledore had told him to watch over her, had he not?

Knock. Knock.

Knock. Knock.

Maybe she should just answer the door. She rolled out of bed. _Literally_. Landing in a heap on the floor Hermione hoped feebly that she hadn't woken her sleep partner. Donning Remus's shirt that she had 'borrowed' the day before, she stumbled down her stairs.

Knock. Knock. Yell.

"What?" she yelled irritably whilst yanking the door open. "Oh! Ginny. Good morning?"

"What the devil is going on down there?" called a ruff voice from the behind her. Hermione turned slowly. _Remus._ At the top of the stairs; maybe she had woken him up after all. But he have could have put on more than just his boxers.

"Remus!" she hissed to him. "_Clothes_!"

"Well considering you _ripped _one of my shirts and are _wearing_ the other, I figured there wasn't much more I could do" he replied, hand going up to ruffle the hair on the back of his head; the action making him look so adorably cute and sleepy in her eyes.

"Well" said a flustered Ginny "_that_ answers any questions I was going to ask."

"Ah, good morning Ginny" Remus said as he descended the stairs, blush suitably staining his cheeks at his previous choice of words. "Sleep well?"

"Apparently not as good as you two" the red head grinned in reply, stepping into Hermione's quarters so that their conversation could continue in private.

"I won't deny it if you won't" he stage whispered to Hermione, a look of uncharacteristic glee upon his face. Not that the man wasn't usually playful, but Hermione had never seen him act in such an amusing way before. _Apparently a good night's sleep does wonders. _"No? Well my love" he continued, wrapping his arms around her waist "I feel the urge to floo to my own rooms to once again leave you girls in peace. And to you know, put on some clothes before breakfast…"

"Okay" she murmured in reply, turning in his arms to face him. "I'll return this shirt later then; you can remove it from my being personally."

"Wise idea" Remus grinned before giving her a peck on the lips and sending a wink in the direction of Ginny. "You never know" he called out just before stepping into the fireplace, grin firmly in place "if I get down to breakfast early enough I might get myself a dippy egg."

"Remus" Hermione warned as the flames turned green. "You know full well Snape would kill you for just _thinking_ that!" she yelled after him as he disappeared, already knowing it was futile to do so.

"I have way too many questions to even begin asking you this early in the morning" a voice came from the other side of the room causing her to whip around in a flash to face the sound. Ginny. How could she have forgotten that already?

"Good" Hermione replied simply. "I'm too hungry to do any answering and I'd quite like to hear what the gossip says about me this morning. And you can't even begin to imagine my excitement at how many howlers I and the staff will be receiving as a side dish for the most important meal of the day."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere, Hermione" Ginny called up the stairs as the curly haired girl vanished into her room to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later found the pair nearing the end of their trek to the Great Hall. Hermione's feet slowed as she thought of all that could await her on the other side of the huge double doors. Stares. Sneers. Howlers. Fear. But when she looked to her left she forgot that. Because she had a fountain of unrefined wit and good spirits that was one Ginerva Weasley. Taking one look at the determined smirk upon the girls face reinforced what she already knew. It only mattered what your friends thought of you, everyone else be damned.

Upon reaching their destination they simultaneously pushed open both doors.

It was apparent in an instant that the rumour mill had done its job.

Silence fell as heads swivelled to look at the late comers. There were mixed reactions within the students, not limited to year groups either. The younger students were either terrified or awed at having a werewolf as part of their student body. The upper years as well seemed to be dealing with mixed emotions. Did they respect her like Lupin? Or be weary of the beast she became?

No matter what their opinions were, their parents would have a different view of matters.

But still not one soul uttered a word.

"I'm shocked that them seventh year witnesses have not only _read_ the Transfiguration book but actually _learnt _about werewolf animagi" an amused Ginny deadpanned into the silence of the Great Hall, everyone hearing each and every word that left her mouth. "How else would they have recognised you?"

"Snape's going to kill me for saying this" Hermione replied, making her voice reach across the Hall as she glanced towards the Head Table "but why can't more students be dunderheads?"


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The meeting with Mr and Mrs Jones yesterday had been hectic. They were shocked that their son could do such a thing to another student, a war heroine at that! They then were surprized at the prejudice views Marcus harboured as they themselves did not uphold them. And as if they couldn't become even more stunned, they realised there were now _two_ werewolves boarding at the school. At that point they had been happy to take their son away for home tutoring.

But now, Professor Severus Snape – Potions Master, ex-spy, and worshipper of the Great Mother Hen, layer of all delicious eggs – sat stoically at the Head Table for breakfast. His head swimming with what late arrival, Miss Hermione Granger, had just announced.

"Why can't more students be dunderheads?"

His mouth fell open and he did nothing to stop it. _She wants more students to be the bane of my existence? Well, and hers. If they were outright stupid they wouldn't have worked out her furry little problem. _But his mouth refused to shut. _But to want more dunderheads? This is worse than when they ran starker's through the sch- _

His vision swam at the memory so he hastily blocked it out.

Resorting for pushing his mouth closed physically, he let his eyes roam over the Hall. As his black orbs scanned the crowd, he noticed the uncomfortable ripple of anxiousness that had passed throughout the students before Granger's anticipated arrival had vanished.

The girls, still at the front of the Great Hall, seemingly realised that no one was going to jibe at them – out of respect or fear was anyone's guess – and so they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

Just when he thought they were going to make it there peacefully, and he wasn't going to have to deal with riotous students all morning, a small Hufflepuff girl held out her arm to stop the curly haired young women in her tracks. _Great, it's always the first years. And the Hufflepuff's! I thought they were meant to be docile? Bloody badgers._

"Miss Granger?" the girl asked timidly, her courage obviously leaving her as stern chocolate eyes peered downwards. The entirety of the staff table stiffened. "Can I ask you a question?"

He watched as Hermione dipped down to kneel in front of the obviously scared student. _Her morals and goodwill know no bounds. _Even in his head the remark turned into a sneering retort. He couldn't help it. Niceness made him ill.

"Of course you can, Millie" the eighth year smiled.

_Was there a student's name that girl didn't know?_

"W-well" the bumblebee look alike stuttered. He supposed it would be hard for her not to be scared, every ear in the Great Hall was turned in their direction. "I heard something yesterday. And I was just wondering if it was true. So, h-has that seventh year really been expelled?"

"Yes, he has" replied Ginny Weasley who was still stood behind the kneeling brunette. "He also has a wonderfully broken nose."

He attempted not to snort at that, as did some of the other occupants of the Hall. Miss Weasley had a sharp right hook on her.

He took little notice when Remus Lupin sat down beside him.

"O-okay" the girl, Miss Millie, stuttered again. "T-then it's also true what they're saying about you?" she whispered, looking wearily around the Hall. "You're a werewolf?"

Never in his life had he heard the students this quiet. It was as if they all given up breathing in order to hear whether war heroine Granger would accept or deny the accusation. There also seemed to be a slight hint of awe in the air. Were people jealous that an ickle first year had the courage to ask something that they dare not think about, let alone say? _Bloody kids these days._

"Yes, Millie, it's true" she breathed; giving the student body the answer they wanted and feared. "I was attacked at the end of the Final Battle by Fenrir Greyback; the man that has not only tortured me, but now left me with a curse that I try my best not to let affect me. Besides, I've got some gnarly scars on my shoulder" she finished with a small smile. Snape had no doubt she hated the scars, but young kids seemed to like them. They thought they were 'cool'. Battle wounds were never cool.

At the mention of the war, those who would've thrown in their two sickles shut their mouths. It was a sensitive topic. If they had problems, they would deal with them later. Nobody starts a shouting match of hatred against werewolves after the war is mentioned.

"I'm so sorry" the first year whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. "I read the stories, you were all so brave. But you're still _you_, Miss Granger, I'm not scared. And it's nice to think that Professor Lupin might get some company during the full moon; I heard it's painful."

Snape watched at the Gryffindor wiped her eyes and stood up, a faint smile around the edges of her mouth. "You, Millie, are a wonderful human being" she said softly, ruffling the girl's hair affectionately. "We need more people like you in the world."

At that the duo continued their way to the Gryffindor table.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

He wondered briefly what in the name of Merlin was happening before he realised it. The students were clapping. Clapping Millie. Clapping Hermione. Clapping the war effort. Clapping each other. Maybe this was what it was like to have House Unity at Hogwarts.

He looked over to Miss Granger and nearly gasped. The chit looked overwhelmed and _accepted._ The emotions running over her face becoming too much to watch he turned to his side where Remus Lupin had placed himself upon his even later arrival to breakfast. He, too, had tears glistening in his eyes. Snape turned sharply back to his dippy egg.

_Bloody Gryffindor saps._


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"There's not a day that passes where the students don't surprise me" a voice called, causing Remus to jump a foot off the stone corridor flooring. Whirling around he saw the muggle-candy-loving-old-fool himself. Dumbledore.

"I must confess I was momentarily overwhelmed by their unanimous support for Hermione this morning" Remus replied, grinning from ear to ear at the memory. "Also, I was shocked at the lack of a scandalous story in the Prophet saying how you're unfit to run a school for letting Hermione remain here or other such rubbish."

"Ah, I believe I can answer that one" the Headmaster replied gravely. "The 'news' will be in the evening edition. Whether it will be good or bad is anyone's guess. Just, keep an eye on young Miss Granger at dinner tonight, Remus."

"When have I not?"

"Touché" the man –who for once was in mildly _normal_ robes – replied with a grin. "By the way, did you know Poppy has decided to start giving out batches of contraceptive potion? Good idea, don't you think?"

Remus felt his cheeks heat up and his mouth fall open. Contraceptive potion? Why in the world would Albus Dumbledore be telling him that? Unless the-man-who-seemed-to-know-everything, once again, knew the extent of his and Hermione's relationship? But the spell was working fine. "Umm. That's wonderful Headmaster, I'm sure the girls of the school will appreciate it. Now, I must be off. The seventh years are waiting for me."

"Of course, Remus. Have a nice day" the Headmaster smiled before Remus turned and took off down the corridor as fast as he could, thoroughly unnerved by the extent of the Headmaster's knowledge. And wondering how the hell one old coot apparently knew everything. It would no doubt be a secret Albus Dumbledore took to his grave.

Taking a minute to calm himself down, Remus entered his classroom and called it to silence. Mere minutes later found the seventh years doing book work for their first non-practical lesson in a fortnight. Ginny and Hermione were seated at the back of the room, outwardly working furiously to complete their assigned task. Secretly though…

"Oi, Hermione" Ginny whispered to her whilst putting quill to parchment; pretending to be doing her work. "I do believe you owe me an explanation for what I saw this morning."

"I do not" the curly haired witch hissed, only too aware that Remus – who may have been on the other side of the room – was listening in with his advanced hearing.

"You do. So what was Remus doing in your room this morning, and in such limited attire too?"

"You know full what he – _we_ – were doing. And yes it was fantastic. Next question?" she replied shortly, knowing the only option she had was to answer the questions. Best get it over with quickly. Glancing over she saw Remus grinning like an idiot. Great, she could practically see the man's ego growing.

"I- you- okay, I know I said you should engage in more sexual relations with that sexy other half of yours, but I didn't expect you to do just that so soon" Ginny winked. "Get in there!"

Hermione didn't even need to look to know that either Remus or his ego would soon have to leave the room; they were quickly running out of space for the both of them. The Marauder in him was definitely resurfacing.

"Shut up" she quickly hushed the red head. "People will hear us! What's more, Remus_ has_ heard every word we've said!"

A snort sounded from the front of the classroom. Looking up she saw the subject of their conversation trying to reign in his amusement. "That I have, Miss Granger" Professor Lupin said from his desk "you of all people should know of my advanced hearing. And if you don't mind, I'd like to see yourself and Miss Weasley after class."

Silence weighed down on the rest of class, who – having missed the wink Remus sent in the direction of Ginny and Hermione – were now worried that their werewolf teacher would hear them breathing too loudly. The girls had seen it though, and as such had no doubt that they would be getting a chat after class, not a berating.

As the bell rang the rest of the class quietly filed out, leaving two grinning friends behind.

"Talking in class, girls?" Remus said, attempting to keep his voice stern. "If I were Snape I would've given you detention by now."

"I bet Hermione would love that" Ginny giggled.

"What, detention with Snape?" she chuckled. "Oh yes, that's every girls dream."

"Better not be" Remus replied almost grumpily. Not that he was jealous or anything. But then a mischievous grin broke out upon his face. "Although, that man is so _dreamy_" he yelled sarcastically, mincing the words as much as he could. Two pairs of horrified eyes turned to face him before the three of them burst into howling laughter.

"I will not forget that for as long as I live" Ginny guffawed, attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'm glad" the elder man replied "but now that I have your attention, I must warn you of the evening Prophet. Skeeter has somehow managed to find out the goings on here in the past couple of days – no doubt Jones informed her – so it may contain some unsavoury material."

Grey and blue eyes turned to face Hermione who had a sly smirk forming on her face.

"Bring it on."


	39. Chapter 39

__Disclaimer - JK owns all.

_**Hogwarts' hellion hazard!**_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has long since made it known that he will gladly accept magical creatures and half-breeds onto his teaching staff – Firenze and Remus Lupin being prime examples – when parents and most of the magical population have protested. The risks of having a werewolf in the school are astronomical and yet Mr Lupin remains the current DADA professor._

_But now, dear readers, he may have gone too far. According to a source – who is now outside of Hogwarts – Professor Dumbledore is allowing a half-breed student to study within the castle walls; a student who poses a great danger to her fellow students. Why? She's a __**werewolf**__. Has Dumbledore finally lost his marbles? Two werewolves in one castle! The perils within that one stone building have doubled without us even knowing._

_But who is this student?_

_Our very own war heroine and one third of the golden trio: __**Hermione Granger.**_

_When did Miss Granger get attacked by a werewolf? Who was it? Was it kept secret so that she could continue with her education without exposing her threat to the school and its students? What happens now that the public know of her deceit? What do Mr's Potter and Weasley have to say?_

_Although sources say both Miss Granger and Professor Lupin have secluded rooms on the third floor, how long can we expect the students to remain safe with the pair of them running rampant?_

Remus watched warily as Hermione threw the paper down beside her dinner and swiftly set it alight, catching the eye of many a student and staff. She then threw her head back and laughed. Loudly. 'She took it well then' he thought with a smile. If she could laugh it off, then he could too. They were not threats, monsters or hellions. And the students knew that. It was the rest of the Wizarding population that was the problem.

He observed her fellow eighth years – who noticed the scandalized looks upon their teacher's faces – quickly follow suit. The evening Prophets of Neville, Susan, Draco and Hannah all went up in flames. Then little Miss Millie's, three other Gryffindor's, and a Ravenclaw. All of which obviously believed Hermione was of no threat to them. He would have burnt his copy too, but then what sort of example would he be setting?

"Was it me, or did Draco just burn his paper?" Remus overheard Ginny whisper to his curly haired witch in the silence that had overtaken the Hall in the aftermath of the multiple bonfires. Even the teacher's seemed too shocked by the blond boy's actions to scold the other culprits.

"I do believe he did" Hermione replied. "Who knew that _he_ of all people would be a silent pillar of support?"

"Not me" Neville whispered. "I may not have known until yesterday, but you're still the same old Hermione who helped me pass my potions final in fifth year."

"And you're forever welcome, Neville. How does Skeeter even think of all that dung she writes anyway?"

"Because she's a soul sucking monster who feeds on attention and despair, Granger" a voice called over the noiseless Hall. "You should know that by now."

"Thank you Malfoy" she called back, almost politely which would be a first for them. He knew full well that the pair of them had a bad history, which now almost seemed to be in the past. If he wasn't mistaken, this would be their first interaction all year. "How's your new cologne treating you by the way? I constantly find myself overwhelmed with the smell it."

He could vouch for that. Wherever Mr Malfoy went he left what was positively a trail of stink. Expensive stink. Unnecessary stink.

"You know you're just overwhelmed with _me_ really" the blond replied with a grin forming on his lips. Since when had they been able to carry out a civil conversation? And in front of the entire Great Hall to boot! Not that anyone could complain, this companionship could be a benefit for the entire school.

"Love you, Malfoy."

"Love you too, Granger."

Beyond and above the call of House Unity these two were, even if they _were_ being overly sarcastic. He was sure if the students saw a positive interaction between the snakes and lions then there would be no more incidents like that with Mr Jones - even though that was fueled by more than just house rivalry. Just as long as the boy stayed a descent distance away from his other half. Merlin forbid Hermione start smelling like _him_. She was his territory to mark, not Malfoy's.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

_**"****How could you let a wild animal board with the students?"**_

_**"****One dangerous creature was bad enough."**_

_**"****How dare you not inform us of the perils our children are facing up at that so-called school of yours?"**_

_**"****My daughter is coming home tonight, Dumbledore!"**_

_**"****I'm coming to collect my children right away."**_

Suffice to say, breakfast was not a quiet affair what with an almost constant stream of howlers – although not as many as one might think, as most parents grudges against werewolves were dropped when they heard no end of how great Professor Lupin was from their children once he re-joined the staff.

But the fact remained that Albus Dumbledore had his hands full of angry parent. Well, _parents_.

'How could grown witches and wizards – parents at that – be so ridiculous?' Hermione thought bitterly as she stormed to her quarters after yet another red envelope blew up in her face, lessons be damned. She was fed up being called a 'filthy half-breed' and other such words that the younger students weren't supposed to hear. The newspaper was fine, funny even. But she wasn't going to lie. This hurt.

She felt sorry for the children whose parents had sent the howlers, undoubtedly there would be a fight between the two generations; the younger of which having no problem with their werewolf comrade and therefore refusing to leave the school if it came to that – all attempts of sweet-talking their parents into a different way of thinking having gone out the window.

_But at least they have parents._

Hermione felt a twinge of pain in her gut. Emotional pain. But a twinge was all it was; she had grieved already, almost a year ago now. She knew her parents were long gone. But it didn't stop the feeling of loss she encountered when she thought about it; the last time she had done such a thing being just after she apperated 'home' after the Greyback incident. Into an empty house.

When she left what was now _her_ house before returning to Hogwarts, shutting the door behind her, she had shut a mental door as well. It was time to move on.

And she had. Looking back, the pain now was nothing compared to last time. Or the night the news arrived. The loneliness had gone somewhat and was replaced with a new emotion; one ever so strongly linked to Remus Lupin. He had helped without even knowing it.

Slamming the door of her quarters shut, Hermione deposited herself ungracefully into a chair by the fire. Silence. That's what she craved. _Better enjoy it before Remus and Ginny come along then._

The moment ended as soon as she had thought it as a polite knocking sounded from her portrait hole. It had to be Remus; Ginny would've just barged her way in by now. Making her way over to open the door, she was greeted with the anxious faces of both of them.

"I was wondering when you two would show up" she said with a half-smile, leading them over to her couch where she was seated previously.

"Well we would've been hot on your heels after you all but marched yourself out of the hall, but Dumbledore wanted a quick word" Ginny replied, sitting on Hermione's right hand side as Remus sat on her left; the curly haired witch being squished between them. They both flung comforting arms over her shoulders.

"That doesn't surprise me, what did he want?"

"To give Ginny and myself today, Friday and the weekend off to 'look after' you again" Remus replied. "_As if_ you need looking after. Maybe he just likes giving us free time?"

"_Then_" Ginny cut in "he said we could leave Hogwarts in that time if we wished. Although you two can leave anyway. But I got an owl from mum on the way up here…" she trailed off.

"And?" Hermione prompted, knowing that a letter from Mrs Weasley could mean almost anything.

"Well she read the prophet, and you know how emotional she gets…" at Hermione's nod she continued. "So she wants us all round on Sunday so that she can most likely let you know that we all still love you, even though you already know that. It's almost like Dumbledore knew we would need to leave Hogwarts this weekend…"

"That bloody coot knows everything" Remus whispered almost harshly, remembering how the Headmaster implied he knew of his and Hermione's sexual relations.

"Dare I ask what he's managed to figure out?" Ginny giggled.

"Stuff that the Headmaster of a school should not be aware of" he replied gruffly.

"Oh? OH!" the girls cried simultaneously before dissolving into laughter.

"I'll never be able to look that man in the eye again!" Hermione howled in a mixture of laughter and embarrassment. Thank Merlin she was technically an adult at the school else Remus would be getting done for misconduct. The thought of that happening to the mild-mannered and most polite man she knew was_ almost_ laughable.

As the conversation lulled, all three turned towards a tapping noise coming from the window. An owl. _And if its envelope isn't white then I'm not letting it in!_

Red. It certainly wasn't being let in.

The howler exploded with a bang only just audible to those inside, even if they did have excellent hearing. The now very disgruntled owl flew off after throwing a nasty owl-glare their way, which only caused them to dissolve into laughter once more.

Hermione felt better already.

Now all she had to do was survive Molly Weasley.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

She couldn't breathe. No matter how hard she tried, no more oxygen would enter her lungs. Oh Merlin she was going to suffocate! The world was getting dimmer. The noises were fading out. She was about to die. And then Molly Weasley released her from the hug.

_Freedom!_

Gasping for air, Hermione stumbled back from the Weasley matriarch and into the arms of Remus Lupin. "Steady there" he whispered into her ear as he righted her "how can we remain discreet if you constantly throw yourself at me?"

"You are unbearable" she hissed before turning to face the red headed clan that were slowly advancing forward to love her.

It was Sunday, The Burrow was crowded, and the past three days at Hogwarts had consisted of an almost constant headache from reading the many letters she had received. Some questioned her. Some reminded her that she was still a respected war heroine in their eyes. And some shouted angrily at her, literally.

But that was nothing compared to Dumbledore's past couple of days. One by one he had brought in unhappy parents and worked his grandfatherly magic on them. They left in a better state than they arrived in. The old man assured them that his students were not in any danger and that Remus and Hermione wouldn't be at the school if they posed a threat. Not a convincing argument, in her opinion, but somehow Dumbledore managed to win them over. How, she'd never know. It probably involved laced lemon drops.

But now, Ginny was laughing, Remus was smirking, Mrs Weasley was crying and she had four of the six Weasley sons, plus Harry, advancing towards her. Ron – who she hadn't spoken to since Christmas – was sat gloomily at the kitchen table, and Percy just wasn't there.

"Running rampart now are we, Granger?" Fred said as he swung an arm over her shoulder.

"The 'Hogwarts Hellion' indeed" cried George dramatically as his arm joined his twins behind her neck. "My, my, aren't we so proud of you" he continued, pinching her cheek playfully.

"So how did that article come about?" Bill asked as he and Charlie extracted her from the twins and lifted her onto their shoulders. Hermione thanked Merlin she was short as the top of her head was now brushing the ceiling of the kitchen.

"We believe Marcus Jones, a seventh year, was the source of the information" Remus supplied, causing the two men Hermione was sat upon to walk clumsily around in a big circle so as to face the werewolf but also not lose her from their shoulders.

"But it said the source was outside of Hogwarts?" Charlie questioned.

"He was expelled" Hermione replied, laughing as two ginger heads of hair snapped upwards to look at her as she spoke. That got the attention of everyone in the room as none of them had heard of an expulsion at Hogwarts. Such a thing was usually big news. But her werewolf status seemed to be bigger news. Looking around, Ginny seemed be conveying a silent message to her, her face contorted, mouth hanging slightly open but sharps eyes that could glare a hole through her head. She knew that one. 'Do _not_ talk anymore or mum will be in a tizzy for weeks and _none_ of us want that'. She quite agreed.

"And how did he get expelled?" Charlie asked, earning his sisters glare to be directed onto him. Mrs Weasley, she noticed, had shuffled closer to where they were stood, eyes drying and ears peaked.

Remus – foreseeing the impending waterfall that would be Molly Weasley, and the revenge that the younger males would want to have – stepped in quickly. "Well, I don't think we can really divulge that information" he said in a voice that held promise that if he could tell then he would. It was a lie. He could tell them if he wanted. "Despite Ginny, Severus and I never running so fast in our lives" he muttered at the end, intending for no one for hear him but Hermione, but then, Bill could pick up on whispers like that too.

"Snape?" the man with the red ponytail spluttered. "Where would you, Ginny and Snape be running to in such a hurry?"

"The second floor corridor" Ginny sighed, realising they had gone too far to not tell her family now. But it didn't make the imminent blow up seem any more appealing.

"And why would you be needing to go there?" asked Harry, who until then had remained quiet whilst waiting for his turn to greet Hermione, knowing if he shouted his welcome it would only hurt her ears. But the conversation seemed too important now to stay out of.

"Because that's where Mr Jones attacked me."


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The silence that fell as soon as the words left her mouth was eerily reminiscent of the reactions received the last time she dropped a bombshell like that on the Weasley family. Then, when the tense quiet atmosphere shattered, Hermione expected a mix of outrage and revenge as one should when telling family that someone attempted bodily harm upon your person.

But in actuality, it was confusion that overrode the feeling of success at correctly predicting the at-large reaction to the news. Yes, everyone turned bright red in rage. And yes, there was yelling of vengeance. It even drowned out Molly Weasley's wails.

**"He did **_**what?**_**"**

**"I'm going to **_**kill**_** that little rat!"**

**"He's going to wish he was dead!"**

But that wasn't what threw her off. Neither was it the fact that she quite literally _was_ thrown off of Bill and Charlie's shoulders as the men stepped in different directions to yell and punch walls, forgetting that they had her upon their shoulders. What had her confused was the fact that Ron had dashed forward to catch her before she hit the floor; the very same Mr Ronald Weasley who had either ignored or shouted at her since she informed him of her 'war wound'. So why would he be helping her now?

**"How did he attack you?"**

**"Are you still hurt?"**

**"**_**What**_** happened?"**

It was the growl from Remus that was both a reaction to the shouting and the fact that she was still in another man's arms that snapped her from her musings. Disentangling herself from that – shockingly quiet – male mystery for the moment Hermione turned to face the still yelling four red heads and the one black haired boy. Placing her thumb and forefinger under her tongue, she whistled. Loudly.

"Will you guys _shut up_? You know full well Remus and I aren't particularly fond of loud noises" she whispered harshly to the now noiseless crowd. "And _you_ Bill" she whipped around to face him "should be careful of _your own_ hearing too. But not only that" she now directed her sentence at Charlie "you made me fall! And why in the world did _you_ catch me Ron? I thought you were angry with me for not being able to fight off Greyback?"

"I-" the red head in question started. "I- I realise now I wasn't really mad at _you_, but at myself, for not being able to stop it from happening" he whispered, looking to the floor.

"And it took me being attacked by a fellow student for you to realise this?" she snapped, despite not really being mad. She just wanted to know his reasons. Why now? Why ever?

"Yes and no" Ron continued. "I would've figured it out eventually. But I guess it just took something to put it into perspective. I never was as level-headed as you, Hermione" he smiled at her.

"Oh you bloody numpty" she chided as she launched herself at him. "I knew you'd work out how much of an arse you were being eventually."

"Well, thanks for having such faith in me, I guess."

"**Hermione! Release Ronald and tell us what the **_**hell**_** happened."**

Doing as the yelling said, she turned away from the now-solved-mystery to face the group. The faces of Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Harry were twisted in ire, but their eyes reflected the worry that fuelled it. She smiled gently at them before casting her eyes over Ginny who had an 'I told you so' look upon her face, and Remus, who was comforting Mrs Weasley to the best of his ability; wincing every so often as she wailed into his sensitive ear.

Hermione soon realised she had a battle on her hands in her attempt to relay the story without interruptions or fits of rage. In the end she sat the boys down at the kitchen table – Molly remained sobbing on Remus – bound them, and silenced them before telling her side of the story.

The attack. The transformation. The transforming back. The meeting in Dumbledore's office. The expulsion. The gossip. The support of the entire school. Malfoy included.

Only then did she release the charms.

"**MALFOY?"**

She should have expected them to all yell that simultaneously. Really, she should have. They hadn't seen how much the boy had changed. How he had mellowed out. How she – swear to Merlin – thought she saw him helping out a lost Hufflepuff near the start of term.

"Yes, Malfoy" Ginny cut in at seeing the exasperated look on Hermione's face. "He's changed this year you know."

"But Ginny only likes his change in cologne" she muttered under her breath, looking up when she heard a chuckle coming from the direction of Remus and a chocked splutter from that of Bill. _Oh yeah, canine hearing. _She _really_ had to start _thinking_ her private thoughts and not whisper them. People could hear whispers.

"So let's get this straight" the twins said simultaneously.

"He attacked you-"

"-and got expelled."

"Even though-"

"-Dumbledore _never_ expels people."

"And then-"

"- the entire Great Hall gives you what was practically a standing ovation?"

"They must have really, really-"

"-really hate this Marcus Jones guy."

"I'm sure they did" said Remus, who was still patting a now-slightly-less-hysterical Molly on the back. "I myself must express my upmost dislike of the boy. He was as prejudice as Mr Malfoy was back in his previous years at Hogwarts."

"What is it with everyone and Malfoy nowadays?" Harry muttered, looking to Ron for support.

"Maybe he really has changed?" the red head offered. He had picked up already that Hermione believed the boy had changed, and while he wasn't completely sure of that himself, he knew Hermione wouldn't lie. Plus, he didn't want to get back on her bad side so quickly by being prejudice and blindsighted himself. Merlin help, he was starting to think before he spoke.

"Forge, has Ron fallen on his head recently?"

"I think he must have done Gred."


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione had never been happier to leave The Burrow than she had been that afternoon. It was like the vocabulary of the family had dropped to only consist of 'love' as they assured her that nothing the prophet said would change their feelings for her, 'revenge' on both Mr Jones and said prophet, and the word 'Malfoy' as Harry couldn't get over the fact that both of his best friends thought the boy wasn't evil.

So she was glad to be back within the stone confines of Hogwarts castle – the same Sunday evening – creeping stealthily through the halls on a night patrol that wasn't even mandatory for her to do. But she wanted to do it, with her no curfew and point-taking abilities. It was the day before the full moon after all, and she was restless; sweeping through the corridors like a bat – ahem, Severus Snape – both amused and distracted her as she sought out the trouble makers and midnight lovers of the school.

Footsteps. She could hear them despite the culprit being the other end of the corridor. Oh yes, now was the time to really get her Snape on. Hermione manoeuvred herself into the shadows and lay in wait as the footfalls got increasingly louder.

The thought that it was teacher approaching never crossed her mind; they would all be in bed at this late hour. So she had expected a student, a _young _student at that. What she didn't expect was to be able to recognise what student it was before she even saw them. But she would recognise that stench anywhere. _Malfoy._

"You _really_ need to get new cologne" she spoke into the silence whilst stepping out of the shadows and into the blond boy's path, pinching the end of her nose to emphasise her point.

Hermione watched in satisfaction as Malfoy jumped a good foot in the air and cursed like a sailor at her sudden appearance. "Merlin, Granger!" he cried, throwing his arms around in exasperation. "It's the middle of the night, can't you wait for tomorrow to kill me?"

She burst into laughter. "If I thought" wheeze "scaring you would" chuckle "produce _that_ kind of reaction, I would have done this years ago" she chuckled, the look of pure terror on Malfoy's face engrained forever into her memory. "So what are you doing up so late?" she asked, falling in step beside him as he continued his route down the corridor.

"Patrolling" he answer simply. "I couldn't sleep, and knowing what the kids around here can get up to, I decided to patrol. But judging by my still increased heart rate I'd say you were doing better than I was. Were you planning on nearly killing _everyone_ you came upon?"

"Nope, wasn't planning on it" she grinned as they ascended the stairs "but I smelt you before I saw you, and just _had_ to work that to my advantage."

"Bloody canine senses."

"Not so good ferret senses" she retorted, referring to his animagus, as they moved into the next corridor. It just seemed fate that Draco would be a ferret; and absolutely hilarious. "I've never laughed so hard in my lif-"

"What?" Malfoy hissed, looking in the direction Hermione started staring after she cut her sentence off mid-word.

"Student" she replied, looking to where the noise she heard came from "left hand side of the corridor and walking towards us. Bet you don't mind these senses of a wolf so much now, do you Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Granger" he muttered bitterly but good-naturedly as he pulled her back into the shadows as she had hid herself last time. They only had to wait seconds before red hair made itself known in their line of vision. Only one person in the school had hair like that. "Weasley?" Draco said bewildered, turning to look at Hermione with a 'why is she about so late' expression.

She didn't get time to answer his unspoken question as Ginny shrieked at hearing her name before loudly exclaiming "who the _hell_ just spoke?"

"Don't panic, Ginny" Hermione grinned as she stepped out of the shadows, pulling Draco with her in the same manner he pulled her into them in the first place. "We did."

Hermione watched the emotions flit across the young red heads face so fast that she got dizzy; shock and confusion being the most prominent. Yes, they had agreed that Malfoy had changed, but to see her and him hidden in a corridor together must have shown a different level of change entirely. It must have looked as though they were.. willingly spending time together? She shuddered at the thought.

Ginny's eyes flicked between the two of them, trying to decided which question – out of the many hundreds undoubtedly swimming in her brain – she wanted to ask first. After a few moments she must have chosen what one as she looked at Hermione and said but one word. "Talk."

"Well" she started with a smile "_I'm_ patrolling because it's the full moon tomorrow and as such I'm horribly restless. _He_ on the other hand" she point to Malfoy over her shoulder "I still have no idea why he's patrolling. Or why I'm with him. By the way, you should have seen how high he jumped when I scared him, I'll put it in a pensive for you at some point. Anyway, we heard a noise and so decided to catch the culprit like the good role models we are. Which leads me to ask, why are you out of bed, Ginny?"

"You know full well why I'm out of bed, 'Mione" the girl moaned. "Too much of mums pudding; there's enough sugar in that thing to keep you up for _days_."

"As if I needed any more reasons to be restless" Hermione moaned in turn, thinking back to the delicious but diabetes-inducing chocolate cake Mrs Weasley had presented them with after they _finally_ settled down for lunch. "Come on, I'll walk you back to the tower so you don't get in trouble."

"First of all, Granger" cut in Malfoy who had been standing silently in the background of their conversation "I'm called _Draco_ not _he_. And secondly, may I escort you ladies back to your dorms? It's what a gentleman does."

Hermione stood silent, confused once again. And Hermione Granger absolutely did not get confused _twice_ in one day. It just wasn't known to happen. Ginny, she noticed, was giving her one of those looks again; now that _did_ happen more than once per day. This look said 'less analysing and more agreeing'. She'd overthink it later then, in the safety of her dorm. They both agreed, thinking Harry would have a conniption if he saw this.

"Thank you _ever_ so, my brave knight!" Hermione sniggered once the three of them reached her dorm, which had been closest to their previous position. "However can I repay thee?"

"By going inside and shutting up, Granger" Malfoy replied irritably, but the amusement in his silver orbs gave him away. "Goodnight."

"Your wish is my command, Sir Malfoy" she smirked whilst bowing, continuing her I'm-forever-thankful charade. "Night Ginny! Night Malfoy" she called as she stepped into her rooms. The last thing she saw as the door closed behind her was the pair of them walking off down the corridor, civil conversation all but flowing between them.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Why does the full moon have to be _tonight_?" Hermione whined whilst slumped over Remus's bed as he changed out of his robes after a filling dinner in the Great Hall. "I have double potions tomorrow morning!"

'Just give the man an egg and blame being late on me' she heard Remus mutter before he turned around to face her, buttoning up his shirt and thus slowly destroying her recently found view of the man's now-not-so-exposed chest. "Don't worry, Hermione" he soothed, walking over to sit beside her collapsed form on the bed. "I have a good feeling we'll get you up nice and early in the morning for class" he grinned at her.

"You're just still in a good mood from Molly's chocolate cake yesterday" she stated, watching as his eyes lit up at the mere mention of his favourite food stuffs. "I might just be so tired that I fall asleep in my cauldron!"

"Well if you spent less time destroying inanimate objects and more time sleeping during nights like these then maybe you'd fair a bit better throughout term time?"

"But I like running around" she whined again, rolling over to press her face into his pillows, breathing deeply to inhale her favourite smell in the world – him. "I wish we could go back out to the forest tonight."

"I know sweetie" he cooed, reaching over to stroke Hermione's curly hair away from her face. "But Dumbledore is warding us in our corridor for the 'safety of the students' so that we can remain at the school. And even if we did go out to the forest, I don't much fancy walking back in the morning completely nude. What sort of impression would that give to my students?" he chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind" she smiled, turning her head to face Remus. "Actually, wait, I would."

"Why?" Remus smirked, making her flush from just looking at that expression upon his features. "Would my ickle Hermione be jealous of other people getting an eyeful of my gorgeous body?"

"Yeah something like that" she muttered, turning back into the pillows. It was true, she _would_ be jealous. Remus was hers. But she still glowed inside at his words; the man who once saw himself as a loathsome monster, had grown and blossomed in her company. His views had changed, as had his body – a side effect of no longer holding hatred and despair above his own head. And now, Remus was also _joking_ and _smirking_. He could wear that expression for as long as they lived. It made her feel funny on the inside. When that man smirked she got a glimpse back to the young, carefree Marauder who was slowly but surely coming back into the world. Hell, thinking back, he had already pulled a prank on Snape! Maybe the old Remus had returned before she even saw it…

"Are you alright Hermione?" Remus enquired, moving to lay behind her, spooning her to his body.

She smiled. She _was_ alright. And so, it appeared, was he. "I'm perfect" she replied, rolling over and placing a kiss on her lover's lips. "I'm going to have to return to Transfiguration classes soon and stop assisting in your lessons. And with these wards I'm starting to doubt Ginny will ever be able to run with us in the forest."

"I, personally, am amazed the great Hermione Granger has managed to last this long away from a class, and even more astounded that she doesn't want to return" Remus chuckled before gracing her with a kiss of his own, the feel of his lips on hers ceasing all thoughts of payback on him for the comment before a plan could even start formulating in her mind.

Breaking away, she stared into his sparkling grey orbs, full of amusement and unspoken love. Not to mention a fair amount of lust. "I like teaching" Hermione whispered, resting her head on his chest. "They listen to me, respect me."

Remus noticed the rapidly depleting happiness in Hermione's stance and so wrapped his arms around her waist before burying his face in her hair, his mouth resting against her ear as he whispered his comfort to her. "Of course they respect you, sweetie, and not because you're a war heroine, but because you're a wonderful human being. Teaching is delightful, the kids don't even care about 'our time of the month' when we stand before them educating them on things their minds couldn't even dream of."

"But what about their parents and the rest of the world?" she held back a sob as his arms tightened around her. "What am I going to do after Hogwarts? _We_ know we're not monsters, but everyone else out there still holds lycanthropy against us!"

"What if I said you didn't have to leave?" he whispered, running his fingers in soothing circles on her lower back where her school shirt had ridden up – reminding him a tad uncomfortably that she was still a student, for now at least.

"How am I meant to stay?" Hermione sniffed, mumbling into Remus's chest before looking once more into the eyes she really couldn't live without. It was although the entirety of her fears had hit her at once and only Remus's arms were holding her together. What was she to do after school? How could she possibly live as a werewolf in a society that still held onto old beliefs? How would she still see Remus? He wouldn't leave his teaching post to live with her, would he?

"Allow me to let you in on a staff secret" he smirked again, lighting up a delicate flicker of hope in the pit of her stomach. "Filius found it necessary to inform us that he feels his tenure in the castle has unfortunately passed its peaked."

"Professor Flitwick is leaving?"

"I do believe that's what I just said."

"Who's Dumbledore going to get as a replacement?"

"Well I know who I'd vote for" Remus smiled, looking pointedly at her.

"You can't mean-" she said in a shaky breath. "Don't you need too- Apprenticeship- I couldn't possibly get the job!"

"Hermione" he started, once again looking intently at her, hope lighting up his eyes and reflecting the emotion back into hers; the flicker in her belly growing in size. "You're the brightest witch of your age, hell, maybe even _any_ age. You've had experience teaching, and the children quite literally _love_ you. Not to mention Albus would sure be delighted to have you on his staff. Also you'd get to stay here with _me_" he growled the last part, nuzzling the shell of her ear with his nose.

"I could stay?" she breathed, sure of the fact that unshed tears were glistening in her eyes. She could _stay_. At Hogwarts. With Remus. She could teach. She could have a job. A _life_. She _had_ to talk to Dumbledore!

"Every teacher here would love you as a colleague. In fact one time, with my oh so sensitive ears, I even heard Severus – and he would flay me if he knew that I knew – questioning Dumbledore on the candidates for Charms Professor, and I quote 'no one would ever be able to top Filius, apart from maybe Granger – no, in fact I know Granger could'."

"I need to talk to Dumbledore" she said quickly, attempting to rise from the bed only to be pulled back by strong arms.

"You don't need to do anything now, sweetie" Remus smiled, pulling Hermione flush onto his stomach. "It's late, our wards are most likely up, and you should probably get undressed before you ruin yet more clothes."

She did as told, but didn't move herself from her position on top of Remus. She could feel the effect her stripping above him had on the man, and smiled cheekily at him. She removed her shirt and bra slowly, before quickly pulling off her skirt.

Hermione didn't don a big shirt, like she had before when the full moon presented itself. She was now comfortable enough for Remus to see her in her most vulnerable state of dress. Hell, he had seen it enough times.

As the full moon came and they settled down on his bed, this time to sleep through the night – curled up beside each other for warmth and comfort – Hermione felt as though a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. A weight she hadn't even known existed until the talk of her possibly-now-present-future resulted in its removal.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: 'the flicker in her belly growing in size' was a follow on from the 'lighting up a delicate flicker of hope in the pit of her stomach' at the prospect of having a future, sorry for any confusion there.

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione woke up to the feeling of soft hands on her hips and lips on her neck, groaning – and ever thankful for the painless transformations back into human form – she rolled over to face the owner of the now highly furry bed; hair from their wolf forms having been shed in the night whilst they slept.

"Time to get up, sweetie" she heard Remus whisper in her ear before he continued his slow attack on her neck, only resulting in making her more lethargic. "Breakfast starts soon."

"Don't want to go" she moaned, leaning into his touch. Hermione shuffled forward on the bed so her breasts were flush against Remus's chest; skin to skin due to their state of undress. "It smells funny."

"Well would you like to take breakfast here? It wouldn't be unusual for us not to show up now that everybody knows why…"

"That sounds like a great idea" she mumbled, shuffling back slightly so as to look into Remus's eyes; only wincing slightly as the pain in her joints wasn't so bad after a for-once-restful night of being a werewolf. "Hungry now" she said – still too sleepy to form complete sentences – and started to rise from the bed in search of food, but like yesterday, strong arms pulled her back down. Hermione found herself once again undressed and on top of Remus Lupin, only this time, he was naked too. She trailed her hands over his broad shoulders, before following them with her tongue; paying particular attention to his nipples, abs (that were improving everyday it seemed) and bellybutton.

They had breakfast a good three quarters of an hour later.

As Hermione straightened her tie and checked her watch, her euphoric mood shattered in a blaze of numbers and ticking hands. "Oh sweet Merlin!" she cried "I'm going to be late for Snape's class!"

Remus, who was glad that his classroom was only down the corridor, kissed his lover's head and handed her the school bag she had left by his door the day before, before ushering her out into the corridor – mindful to check that no students witnessed Hermione leaving his rooms.

Hermione walked briskly through the newly deserted corridors towards the dungeons; running was out of the question as she hadn't managed to have a shower to sooth her aching muscles. She might not hurt as much as usual, but she still hurt.

Reaching the entrance of the foreboding classroom – well within the dungeons – Hermione was unnerved by the silence that seemed to be shouting at her from within it. Pushing open the creaking door she didn't even manage to utter an apology before all eyes turned towards her and Professor Snape's sneering voice broke the silence like a cracking whip.

"Late, are we Miss Granger? One would think your _other_ senses would give you better running skills."

She stiffened at the mention of her 'other senses' which in Snape's mind clearly meant _werewolf_. Yes, everyone knew, but he didn't need to speak of it. In just one sentence the surly man had managed to make having lycanthropy sound like the disease it was; he made her feel downtrodden, like her senses were something to be looked down on. In that one spoken sentence, what was left of her good mood shattered, replaced by a struggle to keep up her acceptance of her condition. Did that man have any idea how badly his words stung? She wasn't a monster! And to think they got along almost _well_ at Christmas. "You try running after transforming into a werewolf and back" she muttered in anger, coincidentally just loud enough for everyone to hear.

A collective gasp echoed throughout the classroom – each and every student ignoring their textbooks – as she answered back to their professor; he couldn't even fault her, they were sure, it was the most valid excuse anyone had ever given for tardiness. They all knew it was a full moon last night.

Hermione glanced around at her seated classmates; eyes zeroing in on Ginny. The red head looked positively ill, face pale and worry shining in her eyes. _Of course Ginny would be worried about me; she's as bad as her mother sometimes._ She wasn't the only apprehensive one in room. Looking at the sea of faces pointed in her direction, Hermione noticed that everyone wore a similar expression to her friend.

Apart from Snape of course, _he_ looked positively livid.

_Shit_.

"What was that Miss Granger" he hissed into the silence of the room, his voice wrapping around each and every student like a poisonous vine, infecting them with fear and dread. "One would think that you just made an _excuse _and _snapped_ at me. There is no excuse for delay in my class Miss Granger, you're either on time or you leave. I will not teach people who do not want to be here."

"You know as well as I do that it was a full moon last night, _sir_" she hissed in return, her patience and composure wearing thin.

"Answering back _again_ are we, Granger? I'm most disappointed. You of all people should know that _actions_ speak louder than words; but apparently not if you show up late and then don't shut up. If you _acted_ more I'm sure you would be _better off_, don't you think?"

_Actions? Oh, actions he says! _She couldn't take it anymore, his hissing accusative voice was too much. Actions. It seemed like a jab back to the war, where she couldn't _act_ to fight off Greyback before he bit her. Yes, he may be doing it to get to her, that's just what Snape did, but it hurt. It hurt a lot. And to think her future had been looking up! Tears pricked her eyes as she shot a hateful glare at the black-clad man. "I think, I would be _better off_ it seems" she whispered "away from you. And if you _dare _reference my inability to use _actions_ to get away from Greyback, then we'll see how easy it is for _you_ to remove yourself from the vicinity of a looming werewolf!"

With that, Hermione turned and fled the scene, leaving a stunned class and an even more shocked teacher – one who thought the girl hadn't picked up on his subtle jibe at her new status. How could he forget she was the smartest witch of her age?

_Shit._

Lupin was sure to kill him now.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione kept her brittle composure in place the entirety of her trip up to the second floor bathroom. She burst into the abandoned room with her magic crackling around her in a mix of anger and despair. A stool door was punched in as an attempt to alleviate some of her overwhelming emotions, but she only succeeded in rousing Moaning Myrtle from her U-bend.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the spirit wailed. "This is _my_ toilet!"

"Will you shut up" she shouted in return. "I don't have to take any of your shit Myrtle; I take enough of it from everyone else! And you know why? I'm a fucking werewolf. What reason do you have to miserable anymore? You're a ghost; you can do whatever the hell you like now! I can't. My life is _over_! Now bugger off you retched girl!"

She didn't know what she hoped to achieve by yelling at the moping ghost, but it worked out well as Myrtle fled the bathroom in a fresh round of tears, leaving a wail of insults and self-deprecation in her wake.

Alone in the seldom used room, Hermione plonked herself down on the bench by the sinks and put her head in her hands. How had her life ended up like this? She was a werewolf, who was sleeping with her teacher, and shouted at the dead.

She knew how this happened.

Fenrir Greyback.

He had ruined her life. Growling, Hermione got up and punched the wall in the same manner she had the door. It was a mistake, she soon found out, as pain shot through her knuckles and down her arm. Recoiling back from the wall she hissed before cursing loudly. The pain though, seemed to have severely depleted her source of rage. Staring at her rapidly swelling hand, Hermione lamented on the fact that not everything in her life was shit. She had Remus didn't she? And that only came about due to their shared condition. She had the support of an entire generation of children – children who would be forming a new sense of views once they were out in the world. She had her friends, who were with her in thick or thin. And most of all, she _did_ have a future. Here at Hogwarts. With the love of her life.

Sighing, she sat back down, accidentally knocking her hand against the bench as she lowered herself none too gracefully onto it; the resulting pain only led to another outburst of words that should be illegal. Her hand was probably broken.

"Hello?" a voice called from the entrance of the should-be-desolate bathroom. How had she not heard the footsteps walking up to her hideout? Great, someone was about to witness her all but pulling her hair out. She looked up as the culprit cautiously walked deeper into the room.

It was Millie.

"M-miss Granger?" the young girl asked, catching sight of Hermione who had resorted back to staring blankly at her hand. "Are you okay?"

Hermione refocused her gaze on the Hufflepuff, really taking a look at her. Yeah, she knew her name – Millie had gotten herself lost at the beginning of the school year and she had helpfully walked the girl to her next class – but she had never really _observed_ her; her attention often being held elsewhere.

Mille had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, and eerily reminded her of Luna Lovegood with her ability to see things for what they really were. "How did you know someone was in here?" Hermione asked, instead of answering the girl's question. _Was_ she alright?

"Oh, I saw Myrtle whizzing through the third floor corridor on my way to DADA and I thought, what could make her leave her bathroom? She never leaves. So I thought I'd turn around and come check it out" the girl answered, inadvertently proving Hermione's point that she could see deeper into things than others could.

"That's very observant of you, Millie" she sighed, delicately running her good left hand over her damaged right, hissing as she just caused herself more pain. "Are you alright?"

"I could ask you the same question" the first year replied "what happened to your hand?"

"A disastrous interaction with the wall" she replied, before shooting off a question of her own. "Shouldn't you be in class? Professor Lupin will mark you absent."

"Shouldn't you? I'm not stupid, Miss Granger, I know something's wrong. Why else would you have scared Myrtle out of here?"

"Well I wasn't exactly going to stay in Snape's class with him looking down on me" she huffed, forgetting her conversational partner was a mere eleven year old. "Werewolves aren't evil."

"I know they're not" Mille replied, sitting herself down next to Hermione. "You know they're not as well. You and Professor Lupin are the best teachers in this school!"

"Thanks" Hermione smiled, feeling a smidgen happier. "But tomorrow is my last class with you – next week I'm back in transfiguration" she continued, but at Millie's glum look she impulsively filled the girl in on the fact that she may well be the Charms Mistress in the new year.

"Are you really going to be a Professor here?" the girl squealed in excitement as Hermione finished her monologue which had grown to include how previously worried she was about her future. "That would be so great; I love it when you teach my class. And don't worry – I'm sworn to secrecy about Professor Flitwick."

Hermione smiled, only a first year could inadvertently cheer her up by focusing on the one part of the story that makes _them_ happy. In turn, that made _her_ happy. Or at least, it _did_ until Millie once again caught sight of Hermione's hand, and as such demanded that the older girl go to the Hospital Wing. In fact, Millie dragged her there; by her good hand of course.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione found herself leaving the Hospital Wing a good hour later and laden down with many a contraceptive potion; result of the most painful discussion she had _ever_ had with Madam Pomfrey. In the end she acquiesced to the matrons views of 'every young adult should be protected' and took the potions just to shut her up, and get the hell out of her vicinity. What was one more potion to take each month? It would certainly mean they wouldn't have to focus on using the spell anymore. Not that Madam Pomfrey knew that there was a 'they'. The old woman was just thinking ahead.

Thankfully, Millie was asked to leave before Poppy started her tirade. And by leave, she was more 'ordered' to return to class. Couldn't have the girls innocent mind tainted by the adult activites of herself. She was like the younger sister she never had. Let alone had to protect.

So Hermione found herself leaving the Wing alone, healed and carrying a box of bottles that clinked against one another each time she placed her foot on the floor. They clinked even more when she walked into someone; a highly muscled and wonderfully smelling someone. "Hello Remus" she said before looking up to meet his eyes, eyes that were full of worry.

"Why have you just left the Hospital Wing? You stink of Poppy's cleaning fluid."

She couldn't lie to him – not that she'd protect Snape like that – and say she was just getting some potion. Oh no. He'd get that predatory gleam in his eye and she'd yet again miss lessons. Speaking of which, she had a Charms class that was due to start imminently. "Snape" she muttered, before elaborating on her story, finishing it up with "now excuse me but I actually want to go to _one_ class today." Hermione then proceeded to check the corridor for students – they would be leaving to go to their next lesson soon – before kissing Remus quickly on the lips and dashing off to her room so as to place down her bottles prior to heading to class.

* * *

><p>"SNAPE!"<p>

The yell cut through the noise of the bustling corridor like a knife, rendering it into silence. _Shit._ Only one person could be _that_ mad at him to disturb an entire corridor of students – who were currently changing classes – for a confrontation. He turned slowly around so as to face his prime suspect for the shouting. He was right in his guess. Of course he was, he was Severus Snape, ex-spy, man whose gut feeling was always correct. And this time it told him Remus Lupin was advancing his way. Trelawney couldn't have made a better prediction.

"Yes, Lupin?"

This was his one free of the day and it appeared he was going to be spending it with an angry werewolf, who unfortunately seemed to also be free. He could easily guess why Lupin was angry though, he had upset Miss Granger. Rather a lot apparently, judging by how her other half was currently parting the sea of students with a look alone.

He _allowed_ Remus to all but drag him into an empty classroom, but only because he didn't want to make a scene. "I just found Hermione leaving the Hospital Wing, Severus" the werewolf growled at him. "The _Hospital Wing_."

In that one moment he knew the conversation would be making a downhill trip. The Hospital Wing? Had he upset the girl so much that she did something stupid? No, she was too smart for that. Wasn't she? He had only made a jab at lycanthropy! He had been in a bad mood, he hadn't meant to sound quite so harsh. She knew he had no problem with her, apart from the whole know-it-all thing…

"And why are you tell _me_ this, mutt?" he sneered, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was playing it safe after all; pretend he knew nothing when in reality he was maybe just slightly, minimally worried.

"Do you really need to ask?" the man yelled at him, waving his arms around. _At least he's not attacking me with them. _ "How could you say something so insensitive, Severus? How in hades could she have prevented that attack from Greyback?"

"You and I both know that I didn't mean it. Hell, even Miss Granger probably knows that I wouldn't be so unwise, so what's the problem?"

"The problem? The problem! She broke her hand after scaring Moaning Myrtle out of her bathroom! And we all know that that ghost _never_ enters other parts of the castle! How pissed off did you make her that she had a fight with the dead and won?"

"She got one up on Myrtle? Kudos to her; you've chosen well, Lupin."

"Yes, thank you Severus" the wolf sighed, his anger apparently leaving him. "I strongly suggest you apologise to her."

"What?" he spluttered, looking at Lupin as if he had gone mad. Well, the man obviously _had_ gone mad. Why the hell would he apologise? Severus Snape did a lot of things – eat a coop worth of eggs for one – but he did not, ever, apologise. "She should be grovelling for _my_ forgiveness after threatening an attack upon my person next full moon."

"If you don't apologise then you'll have to be on your toes _before_ the next full moon" Remus replied in a growl, his calm façade morphing back into the angry one. Severus also suffered from a finger jabbing into his chest as though the wolf was trying to make a point. "Just because a lycanthrope doesn't willing change into his animagus, doesn't mean I won't face the pain."

With that, Snape watched as Lupin swept out of the classroom in a fashion eerily similar to himself. _My robes flow better. Wait, did he poke me? He did! He poked me! How dare he?_

He huffed.

Now _two_ people were mad at him!


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: **Chocolatesnipe** – Well done. Yes, the intent was there. I just couldn't help myself ;)

Disclaimer – JK owns all.

Two days. It had taken him two whole days to pen an 'apology' to the know-it-all. It was all Lupin's fault. Damn werewolf making him apologise. Severus Snape _never_ did such a mundane thing. But with Filius retiring and the only capable candidate being the resident walking-encyclopaedia then maybe it was a good idea to remain on the wench's good side; whether she knew she was a key contender for the job or not.

How had he gotten himself into such a position that he took the werewolf's threat to his cold black heart? Maybe because Lupin never lied, and probably _would_ attack him before the next full moon if he didn't explain himself to Miss Granger. How could he have been such a dunderhead? He was bored and she was late, it was the perfect opportunity to annoy Lupin's secret other half. Or not, as it turned out.

And how the hell was it he knew about how Lupin spent his time with Granger, and the Weasley's didn't? He wasn't the _only_ one to know, for sure. Dumbledore must know – he knew _everything_. And Granger was sure to have told Miss Weasley. But still. _He_ knew.

It was almost as if Lupin considered him a _friend_, to trust him like that.

Yuck.

* * *

><p>"I finally managed to catch up with Millie Smith today to give her the work she missed a couple of days ago" Remus said casually from his position on Hermione's couch.<p>

"That's good" Hermione replied lightly from her location draped across Remus's lap. "I still feel bad about making her miss class – but she really helped."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" he whispered, leaning down so they were nose to nose.

"Don't you start your worrying" she snapped with a grin on her face, before giving him a not-so-quick peck on the lips. "Millie was a good pick-me-up; kids have the strangest and most honest opinions out there – she said we were her favourite teachers so we must be doing something right. That reminds me; can I go and talk to Professor Dumbledore about that Charms Professor position now?"

"Nope" Remus replied, but carried on before the girl in his lap could get affronted and question his answer "because there are currently two owls waiting outside the window for your attention. And then I want some more attention."

Shocked, Hermione looked towards the window where two disgruntled owls were indeed perched impatiently behind the glass. After almost falling over in her attempt to get up and let them in, she opened the window and watched as the birds flew in and dropped two letters onto the coffee table before exiting as quickly as they arrived.

Why would she be getting mail now? Harry hardly had time to write, and when he did that was in the morning. Ron, well, she didn't expect him to write; their friendship was still too fragile. Remus she was sat next to, so he could communicate with her via speaking. And Ginny, she was only a few floors up from her! There was only one way to find out who on earth had written her, Hermione decided as she opened the smaller letter first. Remus chuckled when he recognised the hand writing.

_Miss Granger,_

_Loathe I am to write this, but I find myself in the position of sustaining bodily harm from both you and your paramour if I do not._

_My behaviour at the start of class on Tuesday was uncalled for and I assure it was nothing personal._

_Do not be late for my class again though – there will be no excuses._

_Enjoy your evening,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

_P.S. Shut up, Lupin._

An apology. Well, _almost_ an apology. But she shouldn't expect much more from Snape, should she? But still, he had said sorry, in a roundabout way. Yes, she knew he didn't mean it _–_ what he said in class that is, not the 'apology' _–_ but he just brought down a few home truths. She was fine now. Snape needn't have apologised, but she wouldn't dare tell him that. When Remus stopped chuckling suddenly beside her, Hermione knew he had reached the end of the missive.

"How did he know I would be laughing?" the man whined pitifully. "That ruins all the fun."

"You threatened him with bodily harm?" she asked back.

"Did you?" he retorted. "How I wish I could have seen that."

With that, the pair of them dissolved into laughter; the easy manner in which they coexisted shining in full. The thicker letter remained unnoticed on the table for a good ten minutes before Hermione managed to breathe normally for long enough to get sufficient oxygen to her brain to remember it.

With unsure hands she picked it up and flicked it over to crack the wax seal on the back of the envelope.

The wax seal that had the Hogwarts crest imprinted on it.

_Dumbledore_.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

_Good evening Miss Granger,_

_I hope this letter finds you at a convenient time considering the lateness of the hour, but I figured what with all that's happened these past few days, let alone weeks, that you could use a pick me up._

_As I'm sure you've been told, Professor Flitwick is retiring at the end of this year. Thus, I have a mere few months to find a suitable replacement for the position of Charms Professor._

_We, as the staff of Hogwarts, have heard the pupils of the school praising your teaching style and enthusiasm in the classroom; it is rare we find a Professor whom the students both respect and love so highly. _

_If you are agreeable, all your future free lessons may be spent assisting in the Charms classroom until the end of term, and as such, I will most definitely be inclined to offer you the teaching position in the next academic year._

_An apprenticeship is not required, just a vast knowledge of the subject, which we all know Miss Granger you most certainly have. Add to that the teaching experience you will have acquired by the end of the year and I can think of no one better to carry on after Filius._

_Let me know what you think, Hermione._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"I- You- How- Dumbledore- What- GET ME SOME PARCHMENT!" Hermione screamed at Remus after she managed to organise her thoughts into some semblance of an order. "I'm going to be a teacher? I'm going to be a teacher. I'm going to be a teacher!"

Remus, who had not yet read the letter but had a good idea of what it contained by Hermione's yelling, sat bewildered at her sudden loud demand expressing an apparent urgent need for something to write on.

"Remus" Hermione cried again "I need to write back to Dumbledore!"

There was nothing he could do but summon the requested parchment and a quill, only then would he get a decent conversation from the other occupant on the couch; the rather frantic occupant at that. Handing the writing utensils over to Hermione he waited until she had finished her reply – accepting the position of course – called an owl, and sent the letter off to the Headmaster, before he spoke. "So from what I've deduced, Hogwarts will be in possession of a wonderfully smart and amazingly beautiful Charms Professor next year?"

"Oh, is Professor Trelawney changing subjects?" the curly haired witch quipped.

He shuddered. That thought was almost vile. Hell, it _was_ vile. Trelawney, smart? Forget that, beautiful? Words couldn't even describe how unwell that made him feel, although it must have appeared to some degree upon his features as Hermione followed it up shortly with a correct response to his previous question, "well I wouldn't exactly say beautiful but even I can't deny my intelligence."

"You, my dear" he half growled in a voice that sounded more husky than anything, whilst simultaneously pulling _his_ witch into his arms "most certainly are beautiful. And once you officially aren't a student in any way, I'll have to make the fact known that you are mine; I don't want to be giving the seventh year boys nasty detentions all the time for looking at you the wrong way."

"And how are you going to do that?" she whispered into his neck before trailing a line of feather-light kisses down to his collarbone; the feel of her lips on his skin was sensational.

"I'll think of something" he whispered gruffly, pulling her chin up so their lips met in an intense kiss. "I'm proud of you, you know" he breathed as they broke apart and leant their foreheads together "teaching at Hogwarts is a prestige thing, not to mention you've got yourself a job whilst still being in the education system."

"Ginny will be so happy for me" Hermione all but squealed "and the Weasley's! Speaking of which, we really should tell them about _us_ soon, before Valentine Day."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will let us go, yet again, at the weekend; that man is becoming far too lenient. Hell, he'll probably force Ginny to go too, if she didn't want to go anyway that is, and I'm sure she would."

"I think you've hit the nail on the head there, Remus."

"I'm a werewolf" he smiled "I can hit anything, anywhere, with acute accuracy."

Thus ended their 'serious' conversation as they settled in for some light banter for the rest of the evening, before retreating up to Hermione's bedroom.

The next morning – whilst in an attempt to inform Ginny of her weekend plans – Hermione found herself in a state of shock. She had just had to _drag_ the red headed girl away from her conversational partner in order to tell her two _freaking _words of what happened the night before. Well, she said 'conversational' loosely, which probably explained the lack of response when Ginny and her own strangled gasp. Not everyone could stomach the sight of their best friend making out with one Mr Draco Malfoy.

Well at least she and Remus weren't the only ones hiding something from the Weasley family.

Merlin bless them all this weekend.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Her conversation with Ginny had been interesting to say the least, Hermione mused.

"_Ginny" Hermione hissed after dragging her out of the alcove, away from a now highly affronted Malfoy, and towards the currently unused Charms classroom, absently noting that that would be her teaching space next year "what the hell are you doing?"_

_The girl blushed before replying, "making out with my boyfriend of course."_

_They held each other's serious gaze for seconds few before the giggling started. Ginny was ecstatic to say the least, having been interested in Malfoy for a while; that much was obvious to even Hermione. But wow, Ginerva Weasley was dating Draco Malfoy. That was front page news nowadays._

"_How did you find us?" the red head inquired, they had, after all, been in the shadows._

"_Nose, remember. I followed your scent here to tell you that we're going to your mother's on Sunday, again. This time it's to tell them of my relationship with Remus. I half expect your mother to maim him, so you're going to help me…"_

And thus the girl's and Remus found themselves walking through the kitchen door, side by side, for yet another Sunday lunch at The Burrow. Everyone but Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy seemed to be in attendance. Even Harry and Ron had managed to get time off of training.

Hermione cast a sideways look at the people she loved most flanking her on either side. _Wait, love?_ She loved Ginny like a sister, sure. But Remus? Every time she looked at him she got pains in her chest, and just knew it was his fault. _That bastard!_

They weren't just any pains though.

It was love.

"There's something we need to say" said Remus from the left hand side of the assembled trio, startling her out her revelation. "Hermione, Ginny…"

Hermione took a deep breath, she could do this. They were family, they would be happy for her. _B__reathe normally_. _Say it confidently_. But she ended up just blurting out what she had to say in mouthful of rushed words, "I'm dating Remus!-"

"-And Draco Malfoy asked me to the Valentine Day ball and I accepted!" cut in Ginny not a millisecond after, all courtesy of Hermione's plan; those present could only yell at one of them at a time, so tell them _both_ secrets simultaneously and you save yourself from the full force of the congregated Weasley clan.

Yes, she had convinced Ginny to tell her family about Draco sooner rather than later, as after they went to the ball together _everyone _would undoubtedly know. It was the safest thing to do. And the easiest way to break them all into the fact that she was dating the lone Malfoy heir; he asks her to ball – which he did in the library just days before, apparently – she accepts, they kiss to seal the deal, they date. Simple.

As silence settled to allow comprehension of two such hurried statements settle into the brains of those around them, the trio remained by the door – that hopefully wouldn't be needed for a quick exit – and Hermione counted the time left until the unanimous blow-up of everyone within hearing distance.

_Three. Two. One._

"REMUS?" came the shocked yell from both Mr and Mrs Weasley, looking to the sheepish man whom they had always just assumed was closer to their age than Hermione's; in actuality he was just on their side of in the middle.

"MALFOY?" yelled Fred, George, Ron and Harry, more focused on their little sister than Hermione; well, surrogate sister in Harry's case.

Hermione sighed; she should have spelled everyone into silence again. Yelling. Hurt. Lots. Ginny though, having taken note of the decibel level just reached, took pity on both of her friends plight and silencio'd her entire family, parents included.

"Much better. Now, who would like to express their highly _valued_ opinion first?" Ginny asked, sarcasm dripping from her words in a way that would make her new-found paramour proud. "Ron?" she inquired whilst removing his charm.

The second youngest Weasley took a breath before looking Remus in the eye and saying but one word, "congratulations."

One of these days Hermione was sure she was going to faint at something that came out of Ron's mouth. She couldn't believe it. The boy really _had_ started to think before he spoke, _and_ had started to accept her judgement on things; for example, who she chose to date. He had certainly learnt his lesson. He caught her eye and smiled sheepishly at her, she smiled softly in return whilst reaching to take Remus's hand in her own.

"Well" said a bewildered Ginny "since we've started there, mum, dad?"

"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley rounded on her after she could speak again. Hermione in turn leaned into Remus slightly in fear of the coming wrath. "Are you happy dear?"

Wait, that wasn't wrath. Or fear-instilling. "I'm very happy Molly" she smiled tentatively at the older woman.

"And by the looks of it" chuckled Arthur "Remus has never been happier."

Hermione turned to face the man she loved, only to find he had _the_ biggest and goofiest grin he had ever worn nearly marring his features it was so grotesquely happy. _Well, someone's happy to be acceptable so easily. And probably not be told he's too old for me, which is most certainly is not._

"And that concludes that relationship nicely" chimed Ginny, also sporting a stupid grin. "So I guess this leaves my darling siblings" with that she lifted the spell from the twins and Harry. Ron just sat there taking everything in.

"MALFOY?" they cried again.

"That's what I said isn't it?" the red headed girl snapped. "Did you ever stop to consider" she continued in a whisper "that what we've been telling you _is_ true, and that he _has _changed. Did you ever stop to think that I might actually want to get to know him? That I might actually like him and we get along?"

Hermione had to refrain from snorting. They _more_ than got along, judging by what she saw the other day.

The pleading look in Ginny's eyes must have won her brothers over as they all visibly slumped under the power she held over them. They were wrapped around her little finger, succumbing to her every whim.

"Fine" said George "but if he so much as-"

"-looks at you the wrong way during that ball…" continued Fred.

The threat was left hanging, and hopefully would never have to be completed.

"Hermione" cut in Harry, more calmly than expected; Ginny's magic must have worked on him too. "You'll keep an eye on them at the ball won't you? No funny business?"

She nodded her ascent, but gave Ginny one her own special 'looks' to tell her '_as if_, I'm just agreeing to make him shut up'. Like hell would she be babysitting Ginny and Malfoy at a dance she had no plan on even attending. She wouldn't have a date, as she couldn't very well turn up on her teachers arm. And if she couldn't do that, then she couldn't snog him all night either. No, it would be much nicer to have a quiet evening in and stay away from Dumbledore's indisputably _hideous_ decorating that was sure to come.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

He was going to kill Dumbledore. There was the admission, plain and simple. If the old man died, it would be by his hand and he'd be damn proud of it. It would put him and every-bloody-one else in the castle out of their misery. How could the coot do this? Time to take the bearded man to the hospital, he had officially gone senile.

Walls. Should. Not. Be. Pink!

Ever.

As far as he was concerned, people shouldn't even let such an idiotic thought cross their minds! And _then_ there was the fact that the ceilings _and_ floors were the same _disgusting_ colour. Scratch that, the _entire_ castle was pink. Pink. Pink. Pink. Everywhere he looked.

Castles should not, by law, be pink. And they especially shouldn't be run by crack-pot old fools who had eaten enough Sherbet Lemons in their stupidly long life to probably _fill_ the newly-neon castle. How had Dumbledore even done it? Even his _classroom_ was pink. If he ever found out what spell the old man used he wouldn't rest until he made it an Unforgivable. Whilst he was at it, he'd ban Valentine Day as well. It was, after all, the cause of his plight.

Suffice to say, Severus Snape was mildly disgruntled on February 14th.

But that wasn't even the end of it, not by a long shot. Earlier that day he had been _blackmailed_ by Lupin to chaperone tonight's Valentine Day ball instead of the mutt; probably so he could get some alone time with Miss Granger. The pink really must be affecting his senses as Severus Snape was _never_ blackmailed, or so he liked to think. Maybe he agreed to it because his subconscious thought it would get him back into the werewolves' good books? Now _that_ was Slytherin cunning.

It couldn't get any worse could it? Of course it could. He was also very nearly deafened at lunch time when the-man-that-he-would-soon-kill announced that Granger would be assisting in charms from now on. How could students cheer so loud? Add to that that this probably meant the chit _would_ be taking over for Filius next year and he had even more reason to hide somewhere far, far away from his current location. Preferably underground. Dumbledore couldn't turn the _earth _pink. Could he?

The one slight plus was the look of abject terror on the girls face when Dumbledore made the announcement, followed quickly by a sharp wince when the noise started. A quick sweep of her mind told him why she looked so worried; Miss Granger had forgotten to inform the Weasley's – namely Miss Weasley beside her, who was probably being told the news as he spoke, well thought – that she would be teaching next year. Undoubtedly an owl with a letter addressed to The Burrow would be leaving tonight, and many, many congratulations letters for Miss Granger would be received by morning.

Severus sighed and shook himself from his thoughts, now was not the time to be moping about within the confines of his own mind. Now was the time to destroy the _cherubs_ that Dumbledore thought would make a lovely addition to his pink castle. One would think the man gay! Oh wait…

No, he wasn't going to think about that. He wasn't going to think about anything. He was going to slip into spy-mode, sneak up on the winged forms of manifested hate – otherwise known as cherubs that liked to not only serenade people, but throw hearts at them too – and throw a blasting hex at them before they, or anyone else, saw him.

It was a fool proof plan. Or at least it was up until the moment he heard the unmistakable sounds of two people – most definitely students – sucking each other's faces off in a pink alcove. Stalking slowly towards it he coughed loudly.

A squeak emitted from the space before red hair emerged.

"Miss Weasley" he sneered "what, pray tell, were you do-" but the rest of his sentence was cut off as the girls partner in crime stepped into the light. He was lucky he didn't die on the spot when his one and only Godson emerged from the crevice in the neon wall. "Draco?"

"Yes Severus?" the boy replied smugly. Too smugly. It was like he knew the extent of the shock he had just caused.

The world was out to get him. In full. How on earth had Weasley and Draco ended up together? Surely they hadn't decided to snog in an alcove just to give him a coronary? So that must mean they, _liked_ each other? Yuck. He'd say it was a good thing the girl was a pureblood, but he knew full well that Lucius didn't care about that; that's why the Malfoy's went into hiding during the war. They thought Voldemort was wrong. This would be the biggest piece of Malfoy news in the Prophet since _that_ was revealed!

"Escort Miss Weasley back to her dorm, Draco. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be late to the dance tonight having not had enough time to _prepare._.."

As Snape watched the pair walk away he groaned. He hadn't assigned punishment, he hadn't destroyed any cherubs, he had been blackmailed, the castle was _pink_, he had a headache and he _still_ had a ball to chaperone. He needed to lie down.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"YOU!" the screech echoed down the corridor like the bang of canon fire, ceasing Hermione's movement's mid-step into her for-now-pink quarters. She knew but one person who could rupture her sensitive ear drums like so, Mrs Weasley excluded of course. "We need to gossip!" came the excited squeal of Ginny Weasley as she caught up with her, took her hand, and dragged her through her open portrait door and onto the sofa.

"Judging by your velocity, the idiotic grin, and the sudden need to manhandle my person, I'm guessing yesterday's Valentine Ball went well?" Hermione quipped.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe!" the red head gushed. "Draco was such a gentleman. Until we went into the gardens…"

"Ginerva Weasley! You know full well I was meant to make sure you behaved last night, so giving me the details of your snogging sessions with Malfoy is not making a good case for yourself. Harry's going to kill me for not stopping you from making out with his 'rival'."

"Well when our family write to see how the ball went, and to not so politely inquire as to Draco's behaviour, you're going to have to lie anyway to say you actually went to the ball, so what's so hard about saying nothing untoward happened either?" Ginny grinned, knowing she had Hermione in the palm of her hand from the moment she uttered the word 'our'. "And since you weren't at the ball, how was your evening spent?"

_Hermione was horrified to discover that not only were the public parts of the castle a vivid pink, but her private quarters were as well. As were Remus's. Walking into his quarters after the ball had started – so as to ensure nobody saw her – Hermione half expected to find the man sulking due to the new school colour scheme. Upon stepping into the room she had to repress a chuckle instantly. Remus was stood, leaning against the back of the sofa, wearing his favourite pair of jeans and a vivid pink button-up shirt that almost blended in with the wall behind him. In his hand was a singular red rose that he held out for her._

"The big bad werewolf likes pink?" Ginny chocked. "Are you sure he's not gay?"

"Only real mean wear pink" Hermione winked in return "and he's definitely not gay."

"You sure about that?"

"_Happy Valentine's Day Hermione" Remus cheered, swinging her in his arms like a giddy boy the moment she placed the rose into her hair._

"_Happy Valentine's Day to you too" she giggled once her feet were safely back on the ground. "Don't you look dashing this evening?"_

"_Why thank you" Remus grinned as he struck a pose, flexing the muscles in his arms. He only succeeded in making her drool, not laugh, as she stared open mouthed at his much hidden muscles stretching the fabric of his shirt. She knew he was strong – a by-product of life as a werewolf – but not that strong. "Like what you see?"_

_She growled. Growled? Yeah, she growled, before using actual words to communicate just how much she liked what she saw. "You have no idea" she managed to say before mere seconds later their lips crashed together in a passionate, and almost violent, kiss that sent shivers down her spine._

"Fine, I concede. Remus is not gay" Ginny muttered. "So then what happened? Did you do it? I thought you looked happier this morning."

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, acting affronted before a smirk formed on her lips at the scared look on her friends face. "Do you want me to lie to Harry about what you did yesterday or not? Stop being so crude or I'll tell him every sordid detail of what you and Draco did and maybe even didn't do last night."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're right, I wouldn't. As far as I know nothing naughty went on between you and your date, you stayed at the dance the entire evening and he walked you up to the dormitory afterwards where you did not share a goodnight kiss. Sound good enough?"

"Merlin you and Remus are perfect for each other" Ginny sighed wistfully. Hermione sat confused, pondering how that followed on from her sentence, before Ginny continued, "you're both too wonderful for your own good! Do you love him?"

"_I thought" Remus smiled at her when they stopped attacking each other's mouths "that since we both had dinner in the Great Hall, we could just have some pudding this evening? You're never too full for pudding."_

"_Mmm" she groaned, the thought of a quiet evening in with Remus and pudding seeming like her ideal Valentine evening. "What pudding did you have in mind?"_

"_Chocolate fondue of course."_

_Groaning again at the thought of her favourite dessert in the whole world, Hermione kissed Remus square on the lips before muttering the words she thought she wouldn't be saying too soon. The words she had inadvertently thought at The Burrow not too long ago. "I love you."_

"_It's only pudding Hermione, no need to thank me quite so thoroughly" Remus smirked, but after a smack around the back of the head by the woman who was panicking that she had said something that might have ruined everything, he drew her into his arms and continued, "I love you too, sweet, have done for some time now. I love the way you smile, the glint in your eyes when you're learning something new and the way you never tie your hair back no matter how much it gets in your face. I love the way you've accepted me for who I am and what you've made me. You've brought me back Hermione. Back from the shell I had hidden in due to my lycanthropy. So you better watch out Little Miss" he growled, his eyes glinting with mirth and lust as he looked down on her "because this Marauder is back in business; has been since Christmas when we pulled that prank on Snape."_

_Hermione sniffed, smirked, and then hit Remus around the back of the head again._

"_What was that for?" he whined._

"_That" she grinned "was for making me love you all the more. Now come on, I may suddenly stop loving you if I don't get pudding soon."_

Hermione had to cover her ears quickly as Ginny let out an ear piercing squeal. "That's so sweet! Oh I can't believe it. You're such a lucky girl. I wish I had someone to love me that much…"

"Well, if you carry on strong with Draco I'm sure he'll be head-over-heels for you in no time. Then not only will you get everything you've ever wanted bought for you in a heartbeat, you also get to introduce him to the family."

"Eh, they'll kill him on the spot" Ginny muttered as a tapping sounded at the window. "At least they know and like Remus, that slick little lovebird!"

"He's not a 'slick little lovebird'" Hermione laughed, getting up to let the owl in that was making all the noise. "He's a gentleman and probably everything I've ever wanted in a man."

"Mm, I bet. So _did_ you do it again last night?" Ginny grinned as Hermione removed the letter from the owl and sent in back outside.

"Yeah" she replied nonchalantly "it was brilliant as usual, I had to stay there overnight due to an inability to walk."

"Oh, kinky" the red head winked. "Who's the letter from?"

"Harry. It's time to get my lie on."


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

_Hermione,_

_How was the Valentine dance? We all hope you had a good time._

_But to the point, what happened with Malfoy? If he so much as looked at Ginny the wrong way I'm going to come up there and kill him._

_Love,_

_Harry x_

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_Nothing to worry about; Ginny's virtue is intact and the ball was amazing, despite Dumbledore's lurid decorating. You wouldn't want to come up here, the entire castle – and I mean entire castle – is a vivid pink. Not one stone is left uncoloured._

_I assure you Draco was a complete gentleman, and a great dancer! And yes there was a respectable gap left between the two of them. He really has changed Harry, just give him a chance._

_Love,_

_Hermione x_

_P.S. Say hi to Ron for me._

* * *

><p>Two days later found Hermione still in shock at how easy it was to lie to Harry – even if it was in writing – about not only going to the dance, but assuring him that Ginny and Draco were not intimate in anyway whatsoever; which was total bullshit since the pair were dating. That damn Marauder must be rubbing off on her, from what she had gathered they were all slick and could lie easily; they almost seemed like Slytherin's.<p>

"Hey, Remus" Hermione whispered in a conspiratorial tone whilst perched on the end of the aforementioned man's desk. Professor Flitwick was ill and as such his class – that she was meant to currently be assisting in as preparation for becoming Charms Mistress – was cancelled, leaving her with nothing to do but annoy one Mr Remus Lupin during his free lesson; a free lesson that when she was assisting in DADA, she helped him grade his essays, or occasionally found something much more fun to do. Sadly, today, Remus was intent of grading. "Have you smelt Miss McKenzie recently?"

"Miss McKenzie as in that blonde – excuse my Snape – dunderhead in seventh year?" he asked without looking up from the papers before him. "No, I can't say I have. I don't make a habit of sniffing my students, Hermione."

"Oh come on you must have noticed something odd about her recently" she replied. "McKenzie. Smells. Pregnant."

That got Remus's attention.

"She _what_?" the man spluttered.

"She smells pregnant Remus; her scent has changed. Of course, being something that only animal noses could pick up, I thought you might have noticed."

"Well I've long since known we could sniff out pregnancy so long as we knew the person's original scent, my dear. But as I said, I don't make a habit of sniffing the students like you do" Remus smirked, his grading long since forgotten. "Luckily for Miss McKenzie, she won't be showing till long after graduation, what with it being just a couple of months away. Damn girl should have gotten herself some contraceptive potion from Pomfrey."

"I wouldn't recommend it" Hermione muttered gloomily "bloody stuff tastes horrible."

Remus seemed to be losing all control over his body as he spluttered again.

"You're on the potion?"

"Well, yeah. Madam Pomfrey all but shoved it down my throat when I visited the Hospital Wing for her to fix my hand; she claimed all young ladies should be on it – obviously McKenzie missed that lecture – and the only reason you didn't know is because I plan to take it at each full moon. Only I got my first potion the day after said full moon and so I took it a day late" she then leant sideways across Remus's desk so as to be able to pinch his cheek as if he were a mere boy "so don't you worry about protection anymore."

"You, my love" Remus growled "are going to find yourself in trouble if you insist on pinching my face."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione smirked whilst moving to pinch the man's chin instead. "Give me a detention?"

"The thought may have crossed my mind you little vixen" the man said whilst rising from his chair. In his next move he plucked Hermione from the top of his desk and swung her over his right shoulder, supporting her by keeping a hold of her slim legs. "Now what am I going to do with you?"

"You can do whatever the hell you want with me, _sir_."

"In that case…" Remus withdrew his wand and cast a cushioning charm on his desk, before walking round to the edge of it. He then deposited Hermione back atop it, but this time she was lying on her back along the length of polished wood.

Hermione, sensing where this was going, pulled Remus by the collar to lie on top of her before crushing their lips together in a rushed and bruising kiss. "Oh this is so naughty" she panted as she withdrew her wand to not only lock and silence the classroom but also to divest them of their clothing; thanking Merlin she was on the potion.

"Marauder" Remus smirked as if that explained everything before attacking her neck and breasts with his lips and teeth. "Bad is my middle name."

Hermione could only moan her agreement as all comprehension of speech went out the window due to the skilled hands and mouth that were doing wonderful things to her body. She loved the caring and sensitive side of Remus, but _damn_, this side of him was so exhilarating. Or maybe that feeling resonated from the fact they were about to have sex on top of his desk.

By the time she was writhing in need, Remus finally ceased his slow, seductive torture and slid home. Within minutes Hermione was screaming her pleasure to the still pink ceiling.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: Sorry about the wait folks! I've been busy and stressing, but I finally got a bit of my muse returned to me! Hooray. Hope you enjoy and that you're not too angry with me! :)

Disclaimer – JK owns all.

Myrtle – the very same Moaning Myrtle that haunted the second floor girls' bathroom – was in the _library_ of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only that, but she was chatting with first years and helping them do their mountains of homework. For those that knew of her _reputation_, it was indeed a shock. She would never forget the look on Professor Snape's face as he entered the library to see 'spotty poor old Myrtle' sat at a table laughing joyously with his current students.

But Hermione bloody Granger had been right, she was a ghost. What did she have to lose now? What was she gaining by weeping in her bathroom for countless years? Olive Hornby was long gone from everything and anything Hogwarts related now. It was time to move on. She could spend eternity doing something useful, helping the living students with their work; she hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing.

Turning her attention back to the Hufflepuff's she was currently assisting – Mille Smith and Jessie Cornsworth – Myrtle let a small smile grace her face. Things were looking up.

* * *

><p>Snape sighed in relief. It was about time that his place of work was back to its original mottled grey colour. Dumbledore had left the school pink for what felt like a life time, but was in actuality a week either side of the-day-of-vomiting.<p>

Sighing again, Severus made his way to Lupin's quarters, upon request of the werewolf. Why he was doing what Remus Lupin wanted, he still had no idea.

Knocking gruffly on the door – as if he didn't have better things to do at the weekend than bend to the beasts every beck and call – he waited impatiently for the portrait to open. When, at last, Lupin appeared in his vision, it was to step out of his rooms rather than to invite his misfortunate guest in.

"Where are we so apparently going, mutt?" he grumbled, staring as Remus started off down the corridor with a snap of 'come on then' following in his wake. "And hello to you too."

"We" Remus commented once Severus had caught up with his frenzied pace "are going to Diagon Alley."

_Diagon Alley? Why there? He doesn't expect me to shop, surely? And what's with this fast pace; first the man is smirking now he's walking at the speed of light. Not to mention he dragged me up to the third floor just to walk back down to the Entrance Hall. Sweet Merlin, he's turning into me! Bloody Marauder...  
><em>

"And I'll tell you why we're going there once we are off of school grounds" Lupin whispered, obviously not wanted to divulge such information in the presence of students. _That means it's probably about his paramour._

"In which case – to fill this awfully dull silence – have you seen Myrtle recently, mutt?"

"No, Severus, I don't make habit of traversing into girl's bathrooms."

"Very funny, Lupin" he snapped, annoyed that the man would think he would do such a thing. "But I kid you not, I saw the girl in the _library_ earlier. And if that wasn't enough she was _conversing _with students!"

_Sweeping through the corridors with tact that only he seemed to possess, Professor Snape made his was quickly and sufficiently to the library to return a book he had found on a windowsill; not that he liked clearing up behind half-asked students, but the book needed to return home._

_Pushing open the doors with ease, said precious book nearly fell to the ground as his grip on it slackened. What the hell was the translucent figure of Moaning bloody Myrtle doing out of her bathroom? The girl was even smiling and she conversed with the first year that had stopped Miss Granger in the Great Hall all those weeks ago._

_This moment needed to go in a pensive, or else no one would ever believe him._

"Do you know why the girl was out of the bathroom?" Remus enquired, his interest piqued.

"Haven't the foggiest" he replied as they made their way across the deserted grounds. It was early morning, and students didn't venture outside the walls of the school until noon, apparently. "Now why, pray tell, are we going to Diagon Alley. I'm just _dying_ to know" he scoffed rather sarcastically, even if he did say so himself.

"I plan on proposing to Hermione and as such would like your assistance to pick out a ring."

Several things happened at once as the sound vibrations reached his ears and turned into words produced by the sandy haired man beside him. He choked on air, stumbled over a rock, and spluttered out the word 'propose?' all without one student witnessing. _That would explain why he didn't want students to overhear then._

"Careful Severus" Lupin grinned "you nearly lost your composure there."

_Nearly? I damn well _nearly_ had a heart attack!_

"You don't say?" he snarled, annoyed by this _expedition_ already. "And you request my presence because you think I know something about women's jewellery?" _What an absurd idea. How would he know about such things? Diamonds were shiny, he knew that much._

"No, I request your presence because since Sirius moved abroad to travel after the war, you're the closest friend I have. And you're definitely the most mature."

What the hell was going on with the world? First, Dumbledore's yellow robes, then a pink castle and now Lupin admitting that he thought of _him_ as a friend. He needed to lie down. Or jump off a cliff. "Well you better not demand me as best man; that would most certainly be a favour too far, mutt."

"Don't worry" Remus chuckled as they stepped out the gates of Hogwarts, ready to apperate to London "assuming she says yes, I'll get Sirius away from his foreign women and back for that. But_ you_ have to inform him that 'mutt' is now apparently my nickname, he had grown quite fond of it!"


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: I've updated again! Think of it as an apology for leaving you all, I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again :')

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Making his way gracefully through The Leaky Cauldron, Severus followed Lupin through the brick wall into Diagon Alley; a stretched silence looming over them. He couldn't believe the mutt wanted to propose to the know-it-all. Was the girl pregnant? Could female werewolves even have children? Would the child of two werewolves be a werewolf? He supposed he could look into it as a wedding present.

Traversing the busy and winding path of the Alley, he found himself being led to one of classiest jewellers in the street. _Well I suppose Lupin is rather well off now, as am I, what with our Order of Merlin's and Hogwarts salaries. Not that we get paid an overly large amount, but we have nothing to spend it on! What with accommodation and meals all being part of the teaching contract. _Jarred from his thoughts by the jingling of a bell, Snape walked proudly into the shop.

"Good morning gentleman, my name is Chris; what can I do for you today?" the shopkeeper called, coming out from behind the counter to shake their hands. The man did not wear smart or outlandish robes – as would be appropriate for running such a shop – but instead chose to don smart black trousers, a plain button up shirt and a cloak. _Mightily similar to what Lupin chooses to wear for teaching. What in hades is wrong with robes I'll never know. I love my robes. Not that I love anything. I overly like my robes.  
><em>

"Ah, yes" Lupin started to say, obviously very nervous. "I'm looking for a noticeable but not too outlandish ring for a very special lady."

"I see" the storekeeper replied, a small smirk upon his face. "You want a ring that screams 'I will kill you if you so much as look at my fiancée the wrong way' but is also modest and classy?"

"I guess you get such a request a lot then?" Remus chuckled.

"Like you wouldn't believe" Chris smiled before moving back behind the counter. From there he withdrew many trays full to breaking point what with the amount of jewels and precious metals resting upon them. "If you would like to browse these engagement rings and then show me the type you like the look of, I can help you narrow down your search from there" he said before dipping his head and moving away.

"Well come and give me a hand then, Severus" Lupin grinned upon realising that the dour man hadn't moved since they entered the shop. "Helping a friend browse jewellery won't diminish your masculinity, now get over here."

"Yes boss" he muttered, moving over to peruse the outlined goods, following the statement with one of a 'bloody werewolf' nature.

"What about this one?" Remus enquired a short while later, holding up a golden band with a simple ruby in its centre.

"Although minimalistic, I feel it may be the type of ring to suit Granger, she never has been one for showy things. As for the colour, it's so very _Gryffindor_" he sneered. "Perhaps a platinum band, as silver probably wouldn't do the girl much good."

"Good point" the werewolf conceded. "So a platinum band it is, but with a ruby or a diamond?"

"A diamond would be normal, and since when is she that? A ruby on the other hand is so cliché Gryffindor that it actually hurts me."

"Okay, so not that how abou-"

Severus's head snapped over to Lupin's direction when the man failed to finish his sentence, only to find him scouring the ring trays for some sort of lost treasure. It even looked as though he was holding his breath.

"Aha!" the mutt cheered after a good minute or two of running his sensitive eyes over the jewelled metals. Holding out his hand, Remus showed him the prize that he had searched for and had obviously found; the band was indeed platinum, but it was the gemstone adorning it that made it so unusual. "Her wolf eyes are the colour of sapphires" Lupin whispered, explaining the presence of the glittering blue stone.

"How enlightening" he sneered – not at all caring about the colour of Hermione Granger's werewolf eyes – before beckoning over Chris the storeowner who had drifted off to sort through accounts on the other side of the shop. _Probably a good thing he wasn't within hearing distance of our conversation. Who knows how clever this guy is. Lupin. Werewolf. Granger. Werewolf. He could have put two and two together and realised their relationship!_

"What can I help you sirs with?" Chris enquired. "Have you found the style you would like?"

"No not the style" Remus beamed, holding out his hand with the glittering ring held securely within his palm "I've found the ring."

"Congratulation sir" the man said as he took the shown ring and placed it in an intricate box. As Lupin paid for his purchase, Severus couldn't help but note how happy the werewolf seemed to be. Miss Granger appeared to have quite the effect on the mutt. "Goodbye, and good luck!" the storekeeper called as they bade farewell and made to return to Hogwarts.

"Well, you better hope the girl says yes, Lupin" he said as they commenced their journey on the rocky path back up to the school. "Else next school term may be a little awkward what with the chit undoubtedly filling the place of Flitwick."

"Why Severus" Remus smirked "is this your way of wishing me luck?"

"Absolutely not" the dour man huffed before turning sharply to do a patrol around the lake, leaving Mr Remus Lupin to mutter about getting in contact with his potential best man.

* * *

><p><em>Padfoot,<em>

_My apologies for not having written for a while, what with teaching again I've been pretty busy. How is Europe treating you? And all those foreign girls? I can't say I'm overly jealous, having met someone back here in Britain._

_You know her actually, have done for a while._

_At the end of the battle, it turned out that Hermione Granger had been bitten by Greyback. Poor girl tried to hide it, but of course I found out. She spends her transformations in my rooms and things have just grown from there; I plan to ask her to marry me and would love for you to be my best man. Assuming she says yes!_

_I won't be popping the question until she's graduated, eighth year student (and adult) or not I'll be waiting until she is fully out of the education system.  
><em>

_I'll try to keep you more updated with the goings on from now on._

_Hope you stay well,_

_Moony_

_P.S. If she does say yes, you are not allowed to bring a bimbo with you to the wedding._

* * *

><p><em>Moony,<em>

_Get in there you old dog! Mrs Hermione Lupin sure has got a ring to it._

_Don't panic so much about not keeping me updating with things, Harry has been doing a wonderful job of that whilst you've been having your way with our very own book worm. He told me of Ronald's reaction to Mione's lycanthropy; never did like that boy much anyway._

_He also said he got a letter from Hermione the other week informing him and the Weasley's that she would be the Charms Mistress next year. Having two Professor Lupin's is sure going to confuse them dunderheaded kids!  
><em>

_I'm sure I can drag myself away from my beach babes long enough to see you be wed; it's a tough life, being a free man._

_Be seeing you soon buddy,_

_Padfoot_

_P.S. Fine, I won't bring a lass back with me so long as I get to choose my suit!_


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

She was fidgeting. She _never_ fidgeted. Her attention was _always_ one hundred percent focused on the task at hand. But with the full moon that night and more energy than humanly possible, it was all Hermione could do to not run laps around the Great Hall in the midst of lunch. So fidgeting it was.

Lunch was her favourite time to be in the Great Hall, what with a quarter of the student body skipping the meal so as to get work done, the place was so much quieter and less damaging on her poor ears.

Looking up to the staff table she noticed that Remus hadn't yet made it. _Probably whizzing through his work before tonight. _She still had no idea where the man had disappeared off to last Saturday, but who was she to monitor his every move? If he needed to get away from the castle then he was well within his rights to do so. Although come to think of it, so was she.

Turning her attention back to the chicken and lettuce sandwich before her, Hermione missed the translucent figure that bowled through the side wall of the hall at such speed that they popped out of view through the other wall, before reappearing back in the bricks. The silence that blanketed the hall as Myrtle peered out across the students was startling enough for Hermione to divert her attention towards the ghost.

It was almost as though Myrtle knew she was looking at her, as the white figure currently floating above the stunned house tables looked back at her in an instant. Eye contact seemed to be the catalyst for what happened next as a look of relief flashed across Myrtle's face before she raced towards her; dashing through many a student in her haste.

The non-corporal being seemed to catch her breath as she floated a few feet away from her, before launching into a tirade of hushed but urgent talking.

"Hermione" Myrtle hissed. "First off thank you for yelling at me the other day, you were right; I've got nothing to cry about anymore. Secondly, I was meant to be helping one Miss Millie Smith in the library today at lunch, but when she didn't turn up I got really bad feeling. I thought to myself, where could she be? She's never late. After summarising the girl must have nipped to the loo I raced back to my one as that's become quite a hang out place for the people that I've been assisting both academically and as a bit of an agony aunt. Anyway, it's bad, Hermione! Really bad!"

"What's bad?" she yelled in a whisper, standing from her seat and simultaneously knocking over her chair. If every eye and ear in the hall wasn't already pointed in their direction, it would have been then. "Is Millie okay? Spit it out Myrtle!" she hissed, not wanting to panic the general populous of the school.

"She slipped over" Myrtle continued at a frenzied pace. "She was still conscious when I got there and said that her head and arm hurt. She asked for you Hermione. She's scared and bleeding, but I had to come and alert you. You'd get there a lot faster than old Dumbledore anyway. Go! Go!"

Dread filled her when she heard that Millie had hurt her head and was bleeding. The girl must have hit it pretty hard. Oh Merlin, she needed to get there, and get there now.

After quickly thanking Myrtle, Hermione left her book bag where it was and jumped across and over the Gryffindor table – earning shocked gasps from the stationary Head Table – before breaking into a panic-fuelled sprint to get out of the Great Hall. Was Millie going to be okay? How bad was she? She was of course worried for the girl from a teacher's point of view, but ever since that time in the bathroom – where Millie had assuaged her fears of being a werewolf – Hermione had had a soft spot for the girl.

Skidding to a stop just before the giant double doors leading to the castle proper, Hermione contemplated one last thought. How was she going to carry the girl? It wouldn't be safe to levitate her with a head injury; she could knock into anything on the way to the Hospital Wing!

With Remus still missing and speed of the essence, she turned to the one person who could help.

"SNAPE!" she yelled, beckoning the man towards her before continuing at a fast pace up the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall. As if there wasn't enough attention on her already, she just _had_ to call for the dungeon bat. And judging by the footsteps now racing up the stairs behind her, she had chosen the right Professor. The man could certainly run.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Severus had no idea where he was going, and although he didn't particularly like that feeling, at that moment in time he deemed it necessary. What on earth did Myrtle want when she came barrelling into the Great Hall? Well, if he kept following Miss Granger like a good Professor he was sure to find out soon enough.

Why the hell couldn't Remus be at lunch? That way the chit would have called the mutt and not him. But of course, the werewolf wanted to do all of his marking now before spending the full moon with his soon-to-be-fiancé. That thought was still disturbing. Why would anyone want to tie themselves to the resident know-it-all? Granted, he didn't hate the girl anymore. Spending Christmas – however awful at the time – with the couple had led him to see Granger in a new light. They now had a mutual distaste, like smelling recently gone off milk. Gran- no, Hermione – if she was going to be his _friend's_ wife then he might as well call her by her first name, however distasteful – had seemingly calmed her walking encyclopaedia persona this year, although being attacked by a werewolf tended to put things into perspective for people.

Skidding to a halt behind the girl in question, Severus came to realise where he had been led; the second floor girl's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Did that ghost do this as a joke? Why tell them to go here in a hurry? If it was a joke, it wasn't funny.

It wasn't a joke.

Dragged from his bitter musings - of how to torture a spirit - by Hermione gasping, he noticed the sprawled figure of a Hufflepuff on the tiled floor; the same Hufflepuff that had asked Granger – in the midst of the Great Hall – if it was true that she was a werewolf. _What was her name? Miss Megan? Miles? Millie! Millie Smith. _Miss Millie Smith was on the floor with an arm bent at an impossible angle and a halo of crimson. _Broken arm and split head, not bad but not entirely good either._

"Oh shit" he heard the curly haired witch whisper as she took in the bloodied girl before them. _Do not reprimand her for language. She does not need this now. Stay quiet._ "Millie" Granger whispered, moving to kneel down next to the first year; resulting in the ends of her robes becoming soaked in blood. "Millie, can you hear me? It's Hermione."

A groan was the only reply received. _Okay, broken arm, split head and possible concussion._ As such, she needed to be seen by Poppy rather promptly. Quickly flicking his wand he deduced that there thankfully wasn't anything too serious, like a broken neck for example, but the blood loss at least needed to be treated to pretty sharpish.

"Sir" Hermione piped up from the girl's side. "Myrtle said she slipped and fell. And obviously it wouldn't be safe to levitate her all the way up the Hospital Wing."

"I see where this is going, Granger" he replied curtly. "I need to carry her; at least I now know why I was requested to follow a student."

At the chits guilty nod he moved forward to exam the Hufflepuff further. "Miss Smith" he barked in his fearful voice, hoping to gain the barely conscious girl's attention. "We are going to need to splint your arm before I am to carry you to the infirmary."

Another groan answered them. "Millie" Hermione said softly, obviously not looking forward to causing the girl pain. "I'm going to move your arm and attach a splint. That way it won't get jostled when Professor Snape picks you up. Okay?"

When not even a grunting sound answered that, he watched as Hermione gritted her teeth as she realised she was going to have to splint the girls arm anyway. Turning to face him, he gave her a look that could only be described as understanding and encouragement. Not that he would ever admit that. He was nothing but fearful and stern. The master of scaring people. He cared for no one. Well, apart from Remus, Albus, Minerva, chickens and maybe, just _maybe_, G- Hermione.

A scream of pain echoed around the bathroom. _Hermione's put the splint on the girl then._ He now found Miss Smith whimpering on the floor, eyes glazed, but arm back at a normal angle. Enough time had been wasted; the girl needed Poppy, and needed her now.

"I hope you're ready to run again Hermione" he said as he bent down to gingerly pick up the first year, noting the look of shock on the assistant professor's face at being addressed by her first name.

The pair of blood soaked professor's reached the infirmary in record time; Snape gently deposited Millie on the bed whilst Hermione frantically found Madam Pomfrey.

As the curtains shut around the only occupied bed in the wing whilst Poppy did her work, Severus found himself in a position he loathed almost as much as Potter. What on earth was he meant to do now? Talk about invasion of personal space. _Help. Help me. Someone. Anyone. Help._ Why in the name of Merlin had Hermione Granger decided to launch herself at him with intention to hug?

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" the now-becoming-more-insufferable-by-the-minute girl muttered into his robes as her arms constricted him in a fashion eerily similar to Molly Weasley. "I don't know what I would've done had I been by myself, I certainly couldn't carry her that far! And then she could've been in more trouble and I don't what I would have done had something hor-"

"Granger!" he snapped, cutting off the girl's tirade before she gave him a headache. _And I thought the chit wasn't too bad this year. _"You are allowed the rest of the day off to see to Miss Smith. I suggest you attend dinner and send someone else up here afterwards so that you can return to Remus's room before moon rise. Now please, remove yourself from my person."


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Remus, why in the name of Dumbledore's not-so-bushy beard would Professor Snape call me Hermione and not just Granger or that-damn-know-it-all?" the curly haired witch questioned the DADA professor whom was seated on the sofa beside her, waiting for the full moon to arise.

She had stayed with Millie for three hours – after Madam Pomfrey had finished working her magic on the girl – just holding her hand until as she slept. Poppy had mended her arm, head and administered a potion for the concussion before telling her that Millie would probably sleep straight through until tomorrow. Hermione stayed anyway, just in case she awoke. She knew first-hand what it was like to wake up in the Hospital Wing with no memory as to how you got there. _Damn Basilisk._

Why did she feel so worried over Millie Smith? Well, she had an inkling. After she had found the girl lost at the beginning of the year, the Hufflepuff had mildly latched onto her, coming to Hermione when she had a problem. It wasn't often, but enough for Hermione to learn about the girl. Millie was a muggleborn, and lived with just her mum. Maybe that's why they had bonded? Their muggle heritage and shared pain over the loss of family members? Then there was the time in second floor bathroom; the first time, not right now.

Whatever it was, she was starting to feel as though Millie was the little sister she never had.

"Severus called you by your given name?" the man smirked. "I better be careful he's not trying to steal you away."

That was a disturbing thought. No one could steal her from Remus; the man was perfect for her. He was intelligent, a teacher, a bookworm in his own right, caring, loving, cute, devilish and a werewolf.

Then there was Snape.

The man was an enigma to say the least. He was harsh and scary; a statement that held true if you didn't or even did know him. But after spending an inordinate amount of time with the man over Christmas break – and then again when he frequented Remus's rooms in an attempt to flee from Dumbledore and 'the old coot's incessant need to force him into Trelawney's appalling company' – she had come to see Snape in a new light.

From what she had discovered, the man actually enjoyed teaching; although he would never admit it. He wanted to pass on his knowledge, but just found most students to be dunderheads. Few and far between were the students that Severus Snape actually liked, and Hermione felt pleased to class herself as one of them now. In fact, she was getting stopped near weekly in the corridors to be given a spontaneous pop quiz by the dour man. It was the closest she, or anyone else, would ever get to a 'well done' or 'impressive' in Potions.

It went without saying that Professor Snape was brave and loyal. He could nearly be considered a Gryffindor in that respect. The more you got to know the man, the more you could see past his cold exterior. His eyes showed his emotions, like Dumbledore's showed that _damn_ twinkle. You could tell, most of the time, when the man was jesting about something, and when he was deadly serious. If only she had picked up on that on that _dreadful_ Potion's lesson after the full moon; but she hadn't been looking at Snape's face at that point, let alone his eyes. Then maybe, _maybe_, she would have seen that he didn't mean to upset her, and then _maybe_ she wouldn't have gone and broken her hand.

In the end, she supposed, Severus was a lot like that stern uncle that every family seemed to possess; the one that put his niece or nephew into place before slipping them sweets. Not that she could see Snape _ever_ giving _anyone_ sugary goods; maybe a boiled egg, if he could bare to be parted with such a treasure.

Hermione wished she had that type of uncle, or any family left at all, actually. No wonder Millie – and of course Ginny – felt like the sister she had never had. She quite literally had no family left, apart from the family she could build herself.

"I think the situation called for it" Hermione muttered, launching into an explanation of what had happened during lunch. Myrtle. Millie. Snape. Staying with the girl. Going to dinner. Telling Ginny what had happened. Finding Jessie Cornsworth, Millie's friend, and pointing the girl in the direction of the Hospital Wing. Watching Ginny shuffle in the direction of Ma- Draco. Finding Myrtle and thoroughly thanking the spirit. Going to the DADA room to drag Remus from his marking. Forcing him to eat something. And right around to the point of how she started to explain her day in the first place. "Oh yeah, and before Snape left the hospital wing I might have- sort of- possibly- just slightly hugged him."

The laughter that bubbled forth from the man she loved was enough to put a smile on her face after such a stressful and emotionally tiring day. "You" Remus wheezed "hugged the most feared Potion's Master in the world, and you're still alive?"

"I hope I'm still alive" she cried in mock panic, patting both herself and anything within reach to check that she was still corporal. "Life would be such a bore if I couldn't feel."

"Oh really" the sandy haired man whispered, moving closer to her on the sofa; if that was at all possible considering they were already side by side. "And what do you like to feel the most?" he breathed into her ear, the result of which was a shudder racing down her spine.

"You" Hermione replied in a ragged whisper, her arousal growing the more Remus breathed on the sensitive spot on her neck. "I love touching you, I love being touched by you, I love feeling loved, but most of all I love to love."

"I love you too" Remus replied, leaning in to kiss her. "Just don't go running off with Severus" he winked.

"Mr Lupin" Hermione started to berate. "Put a cap on your jealously right now, young man. I hug you a lot more than I do one Severus Snape. Besides, he's more like my grumpy uncle now that my parents are gone. He seems like the type of man who may pretend to be uninterested in everything around him, but when he's needed, he'll damn well be there… Do you reckon he'll let me call him Uncle Sevvie?"


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: My motivation has gone awol now! Also, I'm going camping next week. So if I don't update in a while, don't panic! I will be back! You never know, I might find the inspiration to get the next three chapters down before I go away.. It's after that that I'm going to struggle..

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Thank you. Thank you so much._

_Sorry dear, let me introduce myself. I am Ms Smith, Amanda's mother. Sorry, Millie's. She won't allow anyone to call her Amanda; even her Hogwarts letter had Millie written on it! _

_Both she and the school wrote to inform me of her recent accident and I can't thank you enough for the part you played in helping her. Please could you also pass my thanks onto Myrtle? And to think up until September last year I didn't believe ghosts existed, let alone magic!_

_As Millie may have told you, I'm a 'muggle', was it? You know, non-magical. As such I'm glad she's found someone at school that she can relate too, that person being you, Hermione. Millie's letters to me seem so much happier now that she's found another role model in her life; what with her father gone. So I thank you again._

_Oh I just can't thank you enough. In fact, what with the Easter break coming up and my Millie coming home for a visit, would you be so kind as to join us for tea one day? It would do a worried mother a lot of good to meet the woman whom my daughter considers her older sister up at that boarding school of yours._

_Kind regards,_

_Ms Diane Smith_

Hermione smiled as she reread the letter. She had received it two weeks ago, when Millie was finally allowed out of the Hospital Wing; after which they had begun to meet up once a week in Hermione's rooms for a natter. This only affirmed her notion that they were fast becoming the siblings that neither of them had ever had, and Hermione loved the role. She now had someone to be protective over; someone that wasn't Harry or Ron, or even Ginny. They could look after themselves, or so she hoped. Whereas on the other hand she could give advice to Millie, tell her secrets about Hogwarts and have the girl hooked onto her every word, and even give her piggybacks around the castle!

Not that she did that often. And if she did, she certainly didn't do it in front of witnesses. Namely Uncle Sevvie; despite how amusing the look on the usually-composed-man's face would be if she one, called him that - which she still hadn't - or two, he saw 'that damn werewolf chit carrying some child about like some sort of caveman'.

Besides, what did she have to lose?

She was Hermione Granger; war heroine, wealthy from her Order of Merlin and the selling of parent's dentistry business, owner of her parent's house, had her future job secured _and_ had a steady social and romantic life. She had nothing to worry about for the first time in clear memory. So if she wanted to act like the student she was, and not her age, then she as sure as hell would.

Hermione had written a reply to Ms Smith after asking Millie of her opinion. The first year had positively demanded that Hermione visit her in the holidays, which she was planning to do anyway. She was honestly and truly looking forward to it. She did love the Weasley's, but sometimes they were a bit overbearing. And she loved Remus with all her heart, but staying within the walls Hogwarts _constantly _got a tad boring after eight years. As such, she concluded it would be lovely to spend time at not only a new location, but with a new family; her 'adoptive' sister Millie and said girl's mother. Maybe it would feel like she had family again? What with being and orphan herself and Remus's parents having passed on before she was even born.

Easter could not come soon enough. Hermione felt she _had_ to get out of Hogwarts. Perhaps she could go back to her parent's house for the summer? In all honesty she hadn't thought about where she would be staying after she graduated. Obviously she would have residency at Hogwarts; taking over the Charms professors quarters from Professor Flitwick. But what about all the summers and other holidays to come? Spending the entire year at Hogwarts – like Remus did – would be sure to send her stir crazy.

Not that she wasn't looking forward to instilling knowledge into very thick heads, but everyone needed a getaway. Right? In fact just the other week Professor Flitwick left her to teach the third years on her own. If she felt terrified at the beginning of the lesson, it was soon forgotten by the elation felt at the end. She. Loved. Teaching.

And Hogwarts.

But she needed a place of her own.

The Burrow would most certainly not offer a quiet retreat. Grimauld Place was still in the possession of Sirius – wherever the hell he was now – and still decidedly creepy. Harry was patching up Godric's Hollow whilst simultaneously surviving living with the Weasley's and becoming an auror.

That was it then. She would move into her parent's house after she graduated, and then use it as a holiday home for the summer and any other time she wasn't teaching. That just left her with one question. Would Remus be moving in with her? Were they at the stage where they could live together? Would he expect her to stay with him at the castle? He _had_ after all decided to live in the establishment permanently.

Throwing her head back to rest on the back of her sofa, Hermione sighed. Did it really matter whether Remus moved in with her right away? They – hopefully – had the rest of their lives to work something out, assuming he didn't leave her. _That's it. _She was moping now. Hermione Granger did not mope. _Stop planning ahead, do what you want and just live life._

It was decided. She was going to have one busy Easter; visiting The Burrow, visiting Millie, spending some quality time with Remus and redecorating her parents – well _her_ – home. Hermione prayed to every deity she could name that there would be minimal drama, but it all depended on whether Ginny was going to break the news of her and Ferret boy's relationship to her family. Merlin she hoped not.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: It would appear that I did indeed find time to write a bit more. A big chapter - well, for me - too! What can I say, I just got my Snape on.

A/N again: I was going to post this yesterday, but got distracted by the Olympic Opening Ceremony. Oh my. Mr Bean stealing the show, a 40 foot Voldemort fighting Mary Poppins, and we pushed our monarch out of a helicopter with James Bond. Proud to be British :')

Disclaimer – JK owns all.

"I have something to say" Ginny announced to the room at large.

It was Easter Sunday, midway through Easter break, and the entire extended, distorted Weasley family were in attendance at The Burrow. Fred and George were stood either side of the large window in the lounge so as to still allow the light into the room, Harry and Ron were seated either side of Ginny on the arm chair in the corner, Molly and Arthur occupied the second armchair, Bill and Charlie the sofa by the far wall, thus leaving Hermione and Remus cuddled up on one end of the second sofa, with Severus sat as far away from the loved up pair as the seating instrument physically allowed.

Severus looked intently at the youngest Weasley child as she spoke; keen to get his attention anywhere but on the pair beside him. Remus had informed him of their last visit to The Burrow and how Hermione and Miss Weasley came up with an intriguing way of delivering their news about Remus and the date with Draco. He could hazard a guess at what Weasley was going to say now. 'Hello. My name is Ginerva Weasley and I'm dating Draco Malfoy'. He had, after all, caught them in an alcove on more than one occasion; their relationship, was by now, pretty well known up at Hogwarts.

He had even caught Remus and Hermione in an alcove at the beginning of Easter break; with every student but Granger once again going home, the pair had _obviously_ deemed it okay to go for a romp in a public zone.

_Despicable_.

"And what would that be, sister dear?" Fred called from the window, snapping him from his internal musing. The werewolves though, although giving their surroundings some attention, were clearly not giving it their all.

He was honestly shocked when they first sat down next to each other in the lounge – Hermione's legs swung over Remus's – that not one redhead said anything. He had expected _at least_ some frosty tention. But alas. In fact, most of the glances the couple received seemed to be of acceptance and joy. It was obvious to even him that they made each other happy. And both being beasts of the night – no sexual connotation intended – made them almost perfect for each other. Not that he would ever admit that. Or _maybe_ he might grace them with a non-scathing comment when they were Mr and Mrs Lupin. When. Not if. The know-it-all would say yes, or he wasn't Mr Severus Snape.

"Well you all know I went to the Valentine Day ball with Draco" Miss Weasley started, only to be cut off quickly by Potter.

"-yes you went with _Malfoy_" he emphasised, noting the familiarity in which Ginny used the ferret's first name "and Hermione wrote me and said that _nothing_ happened. Right, 'Mione?"

"Don't call me that Harry" the girl chastised before Ginerva cut in once more.

"-and we had a very nice time" the redheaded girl carried on as though Potter and Hermione hadn't spoken. _Kudos to her. _"Well, he was such a gentleman, a great dancer and doted on me even though we were only just becoming friends at that point. He even waited for me at the bottom of the marble staircase with a rose in his hands."

"Arthur did the same thing to me when we were at school" Molly smiled wistfully.

He sighed. _Great._ He, for one, did not need to dredge up old memories, what with that toad Umbridge coming to the forefront of his mind. What a downer she had been. And that damn cough! He had had half a mind to _allow_ Longbottom to blow up his cauldron that year, just in the hopes that the inevitable poison would land on the dreaded woman. _Just praise Merlin that you didn't allow it. Either half the class would have died or the concoction would have been a solvent and burnt the hag's clothes off, leaving her wrinkled form all icky and nak-_

No.

He was _not_ going _there_ again.

He needed therapy. His thoughts could _not_ keep drifting back to that _toad_. One might think he had a _crush_ on the- the- he didn't even have a name that relayed the distaste he held for that _thing_.

"We know that mum" Charlie cut in with chuckle. "You won't let us forget it!"

"Guys!" he, Remus, Hermione and Bill winced as Miss Weasley yelled at her family, trying and failing to keep their attention. "This is importan-"

"I think I've worked out where this is going" Fred, or maybe George – it was the twin on the left hand side of the window in any case – cut in, earning a groan from the redheaded girl at yet another interuption.

The other twin – on the right hand side of the window – nodded his confirmation that he had worked it out too.

"You're dating Draco-"

"-Malfoy, aren't you?"

That statement, he observed, seemed to snap Hermione from her reverie as she stood up - wand in hand - and cast silencing and sticking charms upon everyone in the room. How did he know that? He couldn't move or speak. _How dare that chit use her magic on me!_ Shooting a glare at the curly haired witch, he soon found the spells on him lifted; as it would appear did Remus and Ginerva as they both jumped into the centre of the room with Hermione.

"Hermione" Ginerva said, moving in to hug the girl "thank you so much for that quick spell work; funny how we always seemed to need it" she sighed, turning to look out at her confused and firmly-stuck-where-they-were-family "but Fred and George were right, I am dating Draco Malfoy and nothing you can say will stop me."

Fred and George – whose backs were currently stuck to the windowsill since they were standing and not sitting – nodded their heads.

"You're okay with that?" Ginerva spluttered, looking over to pair.

They nodded again.

"Well, that's an unexpected development" Hermione voiced as she lifted her spells from the twins, gracing them with a small smile.

"Well, we wouldn't want to anger Ginny-"

"-she's almost as scary as _you_ when she's angry!"

"Don't know how Remus is coping-"

"-but we also reckon that Draco might be good for her."

"We mean he's still at school-"

"-so he obviously wants to make something of himself."

"And not just live off of-"

"-_mother_ and _father_."

"Thank you" Miss Weasley whispered as she released her hold on Hermione – _she obviously is growing into a 'hugger' like her mother. And by 'hugger' I mean 'crusher' _– to embrace her brothers as a show of appreciation for their support.

This was stupid. He was alone on the sofa – which was probably a good thing – in a crowd of volatile redheads. He was starting to feel like an outcast as he noticed the faces of the still silenced and seated Weasley family. Bill and Charlie looked calm and collected, just waiting for their chance to talk. Arthur looked sceptical but accepting. Ronald too, looked mildly accepting, but it was tinged with disgust. Potter, on the other hand, looked livid. A look shared by the matriarch of the family. Molly was, quite literally, looking like a mother hen that was struggling to lay a very large egg; face purple and breathing heavily.

Why was he here again?

Thank Merlin he had thought to bring along a headache potion; but how to surreptitiously take it without seeming rude? _Since when have I cared about being rude?_ That was it then. He removed the vile from his robes and downed it to the laughter of Remus.

"Planning ahead, Severus?" the man asked from the middle of the room, his arms wrapped around his paramour as she surveyed the remaining would-be-trouble occupants of the room.

"Don't you give me that look Mrs Weasley" the curly haired witch started, earning the attention of the entire room as she chastised the older woman. "And you too Harry" she said without looking at the boy. Instead she just pointed in his direction – keeping her eyes locked on Molly's – as though she just _knew_ what the boys reaction to the news - and being bound - would be. "You both know full well that I've bound and silenced you all so that you don't say something you will regret later. Yes, Ginny is dating Draco. So what? I've _never_ seen either of them so happy! What right do any of you have to decide who she dates? And don't you dare used the excuse of 'I'm family'" the girl stopped to draw a breath as Remus's arms tightened around her. "You accepted Remus and I easily enough, so why not them two? What's the worst that's going to happen? Draco's a gentleman and a friend. He dotes on Ginny like nothing I've ever seen. And if you think she's making a mistake, then she can damn well learn from it by herself, can't she? Not that I think it is a mistake. She's in a relationship with an upstanding young man who's finishing his education after going into hiding during the war due to _not_ being on the dark side, before moving on with a new chapter of his life. So why can't he move on with that chapter with Ginny by his side?"

As her tirade finished, a slow, steady clapping of hands filled the room. He couldn't identify the source of the sound. Everyone who wasn't spelled was just looking at the chit with a mixture of pride and shock on their faces. So where was the cla-

He looked down.

He was clapping? He was clapping, apparently. It was him. _Oh well, best roll with it now._ Looking up he ceased the movement of his think-for-themselves hands, and cast his gaze to Hermione's face. "Very well said, Hermione. I thank you for not portraying my _Godson_ in the light he is often seen in" he emphasied his relation to the boy to make sure that that tidbit sank in. If they had a problem with Draco, then they had a problem with him. And _no one_ wanted a problem with him. "He confided in me several times that he didn't believe that rot that the Dark Lord was spewing at him, but obviously he had to pretend to be kept alive. That is all I will be saying on the matter" he nodded at the woman before turning to face Ginerva. "Miss Weasley, having seen the pair of you almost _float_ around the school whilst holding hands, however sickening it may be, it can clearly be seen that you work well together and are _deliriously_ happy. Now if you don't mind" he stood up "I have an appointment up at the school."

_An appointment with the kitchens_.

He didn't want to hang around to witness what everyone else had to say. He had done his bit to 'help'. That should be enough. He wouldn't hear a word against Draco, and neither, it seemed, would Hermione. The conversation would be in safe hands he was sure. And judging by the now white faces of Potter and Molly – the suspected problems – he guessed that both his and Hermione's speeches had got through their thick skulls. Miss Weasley would be alright. But he wouldn't be if toast soldiers were not in his hand within the next five minutes.

_Here egg, egg, egg, egg, eggy._


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Ms Smith- no, _Diane_, was most definitely Millie's mother; the shining dirty blonde hair and brown eyes of the pair landed an almost ethereal feel to the somewhat dim kitchen.

Millie had owled her the address to her home earlier that day, and Hermione had apperated over to find a quant cottage on the edge of a countryside town in Somerset. The bricks were a vivid red with crawling vines covering over half of them. The garden was surrounded by a pale green picket fence, the colour of which matched the large front door. Overall, it felt like home; obviously not _her_ home, but, a comfortable environment nonetheless.

The inside was a little gloomy, but for a lone mother with a daughter that attended a _magical _boarding school that she couldn't visit, Hermione imagined she wouldn't be feeling all that bright and cheerful either. _Diane must get quite lonely sometimes._

The pictures hung on the walls depicted either a smiling Millie or both mother and daughter in all sorts of iconic places from New York to the pyramids of Egypt! As soon as the 'pop' of her arrival sounded outside the house, Hermione had quickly been engulfed by the small first year before being dragged inside and shown around the place.

"Oh, Millie dear" Diane – whom Millie had _finally_ introduced her to – spoke softly to her daughter from their spot in the kitchen "we're out of milk, could you nip down to the shop to get some for me?"

"Of course mum" the girl smiled, giving the woman a peck on the cheek before heading towards the door "look after Hermione for me whilst I'm gone!"

The door closed and Hermione chuckled. _Look after her? She was a witch; she should be looking after them!_ But now, she was alone with Diane, and hadn't a thing to say to the woman whose daughter she had saved.

"Thank you again, Hermione" the woman smiled – as though she could read her mind – creases forming at the corner of her eyes "and I apologise for my daughters enthusiasm, please, sit down, or you never will!"

"Don't worry about it Ms- Diane" she grinned back, sitting it the proffered seat at the kitchen table.

"So, tell me about yourself" Diane started the conversation after she had seated herself opposite Hermione. Millie, of course, would want to sit next to the eighth year.

"Well, where do I start?" she hesitated. "How much do you know about Wizarding history?"

"I know you had a war, if that's what you mean" the older woman stated, a dark look overcoming her face. How a muggle knew about their war, she wouldn't ask. "Would you care to talk about it? I imagine it's a rather touchy subject in your world."

She didn't know what it was; be it the sympathetic look in the woman's eyes, or her sudden undeniable need to have a heart-to-heart with a mother, even if it wasn't her own. But whatever the cause was, Hermione soon found herself pouring out her soul to Ms Diane Smith. The running across the countryside for a year. Her parents' deaths. The war. The werewolf bite – here, she had had to give a brief explanation of the history and lives of wolves to placate the woman. Being a war heroine. Going back to school. Ginny and Draco. Professor Flitwick retiring and her resulting job. And, to her shock, she spoke of every little detail of Remus Lupin; looks, lycanthropy, professor – the lot.

"You're dating your teacher?" the woman whispered, minding her voice as Millie could return at any moment.

"I am" Hermione whimpered as though she were being berated by her mother for a bad choice she had made "and I love him so, _so_ much that sometimes I wake up and it hurts that I'm not with him. And I know he's still teaching me, but I don't _have_ to be at school. I'm an adult, and a strong, independent woman; but despite that, and the things I've done in my life, I think even I deserve some happiness."

"I know you do, dear, I wasn't questioning your choice" Diane said as she got up, moving around the table to wrap her arms around Hermione's shaking form. She buried her head into the woman's shoulder as a few tears escaped her eyes. "I used to have that sort of passionate love for my late husband – nothing could stop us, as school couldn't stop you two – and I miss him, I really do, but I've got my Millie to keep me happy now. Although sometimes, when I'm lying awake at night, I wish that there was somebody in bed next to me. But then I think, who could ever fill that space? I'm a muggle, so what wizard would ever want me? My daughter's a witch, so how do I explain that to a muggle? And then there's the issue of what Millie would think of said new male influence" Diane ended with a small chuckle. Millie, Hermione could imagine, would have a lot to say on the matter.

The girl in question – thankfully or unthankfully – at that point re-entered the house with a cheery 'I'm home' before proceeding to the kitchen where Hermione was quickly wiping her eyes after removing herself from Diane's person.

"I'll be here for a chat anytime you need me Hermione" the older woman whispered quietly to her before moving to peck Millie on the cheek and take the milk from her to make them all a cup of tea.

Hermione was terrified.

What was happening to her? She was going to be a professor next school year and yet here she was blubbering on a lady whom she hardly knew! Although, when she thought about it, she felt lighter than she had since the war was over. True, her relationship with Remus made her very joyous indeed, but there had always been a weight on her shoulders. A weight that was the result of bottling everything up. A weight that was now gone.

She could, she supposed, have talked to Mrs Weasley. But, that mother hen was a witch and as such would probably not have appreciated talk of such a sensitive nature. Besides, she may be close to the Weasley matriarch, but she was _nowhere_ near close enough to spill her heart out.

So why, then, did she do just that with Ms Smith?

With logic behind her thought process, Hermione could come up with only one answer. Diane was very much like her own mother. They were both muggle's for a start. Muggle's with magical daughters. Both women, she estimated, were about the same age so from that it was obvious that Diane had had Millie rather late in her child-bearing years, since _her_ mother had become pregnant with her in her prime. Add to that that she felt like Millie's older sister, and as such, by some weird, twisted, reality like Diane's would-be daughter.

"Hermione" Millie whined from the seat beside her. She must, Hermione assumed, have moved to occupy the place whilst she was lost in her own mind. "I'm bored, can we go and play?"

"Of course we can" she smiled at the girl "what did you want to do?"

"Let's do makeovers!" the eleven year old cried happily, launching out of her seat and grabbing her by the hand in an attempt to pull her up the stairs. Hermione smiled and complied with Millie's wishes, following the giggling girl into the hall and towards the stairs leading to her room. Looking back briefly into the kitchen, she saw Diane smiling wistfully but happily at the pair of them, but Hermione still noticed the slight look on longing upon her features.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: Guys, guess what? I got into University! :D

Disclaimer – JK owns all.

Hermione returned to him before dinner on the day she had decided to visit little Miss Smith with straight hair falling down her back like a curtain and silver eye shadow covering most of her eyes and forehead.

The effect would have been quite stunning had she not looked like she had head-butted a tray of glitter.

Chuckling, Remus took her by the shoulders and gave her the once over, "what happened to you?"

"Millie is what happened to me" she sighed, a big smile still plastered to her face. "That girl's so- so- normal! We spent the afternoon doing 'makeovers' with the help of Diane – her mother, hence the hair – and I'm just not used to it. When I was her age I was too busy saving the world! Oh how time flies…"

_Normal indeed._ Remus had no doubt that a dose of normality was something his girl could use in her life. "I've missed you today" he whispered after Hermione finished her story.

"I missed you too" she replied whilst wrapping her arms around him, standing on tiptoes so as to place her head – and mainly silver spangled forehead – above his shoulder and not on his clothes. "Although we're probably going to miss each other even more for the rest of break since I planned on redecorating my parents' house for holiday use next school year."

"Do you want me to help?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow when Hermione stepped back in shock. "Don't say you expected me to remain here whilst you go off and slave away?"

"I- I- I just-" the not-so-curly haired which spluttered as though the entirety of the English language had escaped her "I just didn't know whether you would want to help me create the place where I would very much like to spend the summer, when you usually stay at the castle."

"So you think that because my permanent residency is here, I wouldn't help the woman I love to set up hers?"

_Does she think that I wouldn't want to help because when the house is done it means we would be seperated over summer break and half terms? _If he had his way, they'd never be apart again!

"I- It was a stupid thing to assume. Remus" she looked up and smiled at him "will you help me?"

"I will" he grinned back, thinking how strangely close to a marriage proposal they just got, context excluded. That was his job. He did the proposing, well, would be doing the proposing. The platinum ring with its sapphire stone had been sitting in his sock draw since he had bought it, lying in wait for the opportune moment.

"It's the full moon just before the end of the holidays" Hermione sighed before her head snapped up sharply, eyes gleaming. "Since there'll be no students, do you reckon Dumbledore will let us out of our confinement?"

Remus heaved a sigh. _Confinement._ She may not have meant it, but the word fell from Hermione's lips too easily and without thought. She, obviously, was not affected by it. But the truth was that no matter how much the Wizarding population changed, werewolves still needed to be 'confined' for safety reasons. Even though they had wolfsbane. He wanted to run. To roam. To be free. The one time he and Hermione had been running through the forest in wolf form – the morning of which he took her virginity – had been the least painful transformation he had ever had, as though the wolf knew that it would be let outside. It still hurt like a bitch, but he hadn't of felt as though his bones were changing to liquid fire.

"I'm sure Dumbledore would love to let us roam the forest again" he whispered, moving a strand of hair behind her ear "he never wanted to lock us up in the first place."

"That's great!" Hermione squealed, launching herself at him for another hug. "Maybe Ginny could come with us? She suggested it ages ago that once she had finished her animagus training that she'd like to come for a run with us, but then what with the Prophet…"

"I'm sure" he gave a small smile "that we can work something out. Obviously we don't want any accidents, and she most certainly can't be in here with us when we transform. But maybe if Ginerva were to be at the doors of the school, to let us outside like we made Severus do?"

Remus watched as the laughter almost burst out of Hermione like a coiled spring. It echoed like music around his quarters as she remember running into the back of the dour man to edge him closer towards the double doors, and their wishes. In fact, didn't she still need a detention for that? His deep chuckle soon joined her lyrical notes as if laughing gas had been placed between them.

Their reprise came before they could no longer stand up – thankfully – in the form of a loud knock on the portrait door. Moving unsteadily but quickly to it, Remus swung it open.

_Speak of the devil_.

"Remus" Snape said as he crossed the threshold into the room, uninvited of course "I've brought you some more pain relieving potion, what with the fast approaching full moo- Hermione, what the devil have you done to yourself?"

The Potions Master had turned to look at the straight haired witch midsentence, the result of which had caused him to lose his train of thought. It was, Remus supposed, rather amusing to see Severus so distracted; his eyes widened and his eyebrows all but disappeared into his hair.

Remus, expecting the Hermione to give the same answer she gave to him, was both confused and amused as she looked Severus in the eye and declared, unphased, 'what the hell was he on about?'

His confusion lifted as he saw the result of such a comment. Severus was almost _floundering_ for something to say. He obviously wasn't expecting Hermione to deny all knowledge of her 'new look'.

"If that's how you want to play it, Miss Granger" Professor Snape finally replied in his finest teaching voice "then might I say you look as though your head is turning into a silver cauldron. And" he continued, pulling something out of his robes "since we're on the subject of academics, I've brought you a book you may find useful for next year."

He glanced at the book; a thick wedge of pages that looked older than time. It was simply called, _Charms. _Gasping, he looked to Hermione. She, too – judging by her gaping mouth and fish like appearance – also recognised the book. It was, if he wasn't mistaken, a first addition copy of the first Charms book ever written.

He would remember what happened next for the rest of his life, of that he was sure. Hermione asked Severus once if he was sure he wanted her to have the book, to which he replied in a sarcastic tone that would he put it under her nose if he didn't? The future Charms Mistress then launched herself at the most feared teacher in the school, both his yell of surprise and her scream of thanks bouncing off the stone walls.

"Thanks Uncle Sevvie!"


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"_Thanks Uncle Sevvie!"_

Insufferable chit. He wasn't even surprised that she had launched herself upon him again. What on earth had Lupin gotten himself into? Why would he want to get hitched to a girl that clearly had trouble with maintaining personal boundaries? But then, the werewolf probably liked the contact…

And she dare to call him Se-Sevvie? Uncle Sevvie at that? Had she lost her mind? Had the know-it-all finally studied so much that her supposedly impressive mind had dribbled out of her ears? Or perhaps the thought of receiving such a rare book had finally addled the girl? Or maybe, even, her currently straight hair was affecting her thought process enough for her to endow him with such an endearment.

Whatever her problem was, perhaps he could add to the befuddlement.

This would teach her to not be spontaneous.

Smirking, Severus lifted his arms and wrapped them tentatively but firmly around the girls back, returning her hug. Stoically keeping his arms in place as he felt the girl tense, he looked to Lupin. The older werewolf, for lack of a better word, looked shocked. He imagined it would be a similar reaction to if one witnessed a bear dancing with a salmon, instead of eating it.

What he also noticed – apart from the fact that Granger's currently-sleek-hair wasn't trying to suffocate him – was that Remus had suddenly tensed and that the chit had relaxed. The sandy haired man was glaring at him in a manner eerily similar to the way _he_ usually glared at his students.

He thought he heard a low growl coming from the direction of Lupin, but he couldn't be sure. When Granger, however, then ripped herself from his arms, he surmised that his ears were not deceiving him. The she-wolf, as much as he hated to admit it, had much better hearing than himself.

For the sake of him, and Granger's other male counterparts, Remus better have a more stable grip on his jealousy once the pair were married.

The Potions Master looked from one stunned face – that of Granger; probably in shock that he had not dissolved with the human contact and had, in fact, returned it. She would probably be in the Hospital Wing requesting Poppy check her sanity as soon as he departed – to the rather sheepish one of the DADA professor; undoubtedly somewhat ashamed and embarrassed at his primal behaviour.

With a nod in the couples' direction, Severus turned and fled the scene of his humanity; his deep, chuckling laugh reverberating through the stone corridor as he resolved to not even think of the absurdity of his actions. Ignorance was bliss, and he was blissfully content to ignore the fact he, himself, may also need to check his mental health.

* * *

><p>The full moon was high in the dark but twinkling sky as Remus and Hermione looked to each other and nodded, well, as much as their beastly bodies would allow. The gesture was a safety check, to make sure that their wolfsbane potion had worked before they left the confines of Remus's quarters. From there, they pushed open the door to Remus's room with their paws and made their way toward the Entrance Hall.<p>

Dumbledore had heartily agreed to letting up on locking them in tonight since no students were currently in the school. Apart from Ginerva Weasley, that is. But she, after reminding her parents of the numerous times they had made sure every prejudice so-and-so knew that their werewolf friends were harmless, had been forced to allow Ginny to return to the school to join the pair of canines in the Forbidden Forest.

Padding their way through the school to the front doors, Hermione saw a flash of red come into view and had to repress an instinctive growl. It was only Ginny; she wasn't going to attack them.

The redhead pushed the school doors open and stepped back, allowing them to pass before stepping out of the school herself and shutting the doors.

"Hey guys" Ginny breathed, adding in a small wave as she looked down at the werewolves. "You both look beautiful, you know that right?"

On her left Remus huffed a laugh in response, where as she just bowed her head in acknowledgement.

Looking back up, Hermione found that her friend was gone. In the girls place, however, now stood a sleek animal about a quarter of the size of her current wolfish body. The cheetah stood, tail in the air, with its black spots almost glowing in the moon light.

With a feline grin, Ginny took off at a sprint into the forest, Hermione and Remus close on her tail but falling ever further behind as the fastest animal there was raced through the trees.

The animals, after playing like cats and dogs for most of the night, had finally settled down under a tree before the moon set and the sun rose. Ginny, still in cheetah form, had settled down under Hermione's paw, as the curly haired witch had her back sandwiched against Remus's front.

Hermione stirred as a ray of golden light brushed against her closed eyes, and a wet nose brushed against her cheek. Cracking her eyes open she swatted away the head of the looming feline.

"Go away, Ginerva" she moaned, rolling over to cuddle into Remus's bare chest before realisation hit her and she sat bolt upright. "Oh Merlin, we're naked!"

"Again" Remus cut into the conversation, opening his eyes as he moved a hand down to cover himself.

Hermione watched as the cheetah – very out of place in the middle of Scotland – turned around and walked to a thicket of trees a few metres away before morphing back into a clothed Ginny Weasley; the plus side of animagi transformation.

"Well" the redhead stated, still facing away from the nude couple "I can certainly see why you're with Remus, Hermione. I mean, phwoar!"

"Ginny!" Hermione screeched, staring in shock at her brazen friend.

Remus, however, spoke in a rather amused tone, "I do try my best, thank you Ginerva."

"Remus!" Hermione turned to screech at him instead.

"What?" he replied, winking at his messy haired witch.

"Bloody Marauder" she muttered, crawling to her feet. "Thanks for accompanying us last night Ginny, not that I really remember seeing you much, what with how fast you were running!"

"I know, I still can't believe how fast I can move in my animagus form" the redhead replied, still facing away from them. "But, I should be off now or mum will have a fit! Probably think that you've eaten me or something.."

"Alright" Hermione replied, chuckling. "You go first so you're not left in the forest as we sneak up to the castle."

With a final wave in what Ginny assumed was their direction, Hermione watched as her friend started off out of the forest and towards the gates of the school. When she was finally out of sight and ear shot, the soon-to-be-graduate-come-teacher turned towards her other half, "get up, Remus, we've got a school to get into and a Severus Snape to flash."


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! Again. I swear I'm not doing this on purpose, I appear to have lost my muse again, this time at University; it's probably in a club somewhere. Also I'm working on a new story that I swear down I will complete before posting. Promise you that. Enjoy!

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Banners of red, green, blue and yellow hung intermittently along the walls of the Great Hall. Streamers of gold and silver hung from the enchanted ceiling, which today depicted both sunshine and rain; the result being a beautiful rainbow stretching across the expanse of ceiling, its colours stretching on like the rest of their lives.

She was graduating.

"Hermione Granger" Dumbledore called, making her rise from her seat.

The seventh and eighth year students were sat at the back of the Great Hall, their parents at the front, and the teachers on a podium before them all. One by one they were called to the podium to receive their NEWTS and shake hands with the line of teachers extending to the left of Headmaster Dumbledore.

Giving a small wave to Ginny and Draco as she passed, Hermione made her way on wobbly legs to the podium.

Taking her graduation diploma from Dumbledore, she pocketed it before hugging the old man, as had everyone before her in the alphabet.

"Don't hesitate to take life by the horns, Charms Mistress Granger" the old man whispered conspiratorially as she pulled away, ready to continue on down the line of Hogwarts professors "and be extra kind to Remus today, would you? He's been anxious all morning."

With a slightly confused nod of the head, she moved on to Professor McGonagall.

The stern woman, being her Head of House and general mentor over the last eight years also received a hug. "It'll be good to have you back next year, Hermione" she smiled. "And you best drop in for some Ginger Newts, or Merlin help me young lady."

Professor Flitwick got as much of a hug as she could give him without sitting herself on the floor; the small professor telling her that he would have no one else take over his teaching position next year than her.

Then she reached Snape.

Most students had just nodded their heads and muttered a small 'thanks' when they reached the snarky Dungeons Master in the line. His Slytherin's managed to give the man a handshake, having been in close quarters to him for the past seven years. And what was she going to do? Being both a Gryffindor and insufferable-know-it-all?

Why, hug him of course.

Standing on tip toes she slowly extended her arms to wrap around the black haired man's neck, gasps echoing all around her as she firmly latched onto his being.

"Miss Granger" the Potions Master snapped, if only quietly "now is neither the time nor the place."

"Oh come on Severus" chuckled Remus from the next spot in the line; he seemed to have gotten over his jealousy issues at least. "Just give the girl a hug."

"I will do no such thing."

"I won't let go until you do" Hermione muttered, smirking as Remus had to stifle a laugh. As she stood there, waiting for the Professor Snape to respond – either verbally or physically – she listened out over the Great Hall. The students reactions to her spontaneous attack on teachers was rather amusing; 'she's obviously drugged' being the most heard and plausible excuse. But despite the whisperings, all attention, even that of the teachers, was firmly planted on her.

And Snape.

"I hate the both of you" Severus snarled as he lifted an arm to pat her on the back. What more could she have expected in front of such a crowd? A crowd of two less people as at the back of the hall a Hufflepuff girl fell off her chair - fainting from shock - and Poppy ran to assist. _Oh mayhem I have missed thee._

"Moving swiftly on" she grinned, all but sauntering up to Remus in the line as Dumbledore called out the name on his list of graduates; he usually called the next student up as soon as they had passed on from Professor Flitwick, but obviously the opportunity of watching Severus squirm was too good for the old man to miss.

"Well, well, well, Miss Granger" Remus replied in his finest teaching voice, throwing her a wink; his nervousness forgotten for the time being after Hermione's play up with Severus. "It has been a pleasure to teach you this year."

"And to sleep with me as well I'm sure" she whispered after moving closer to the man she loved under the pretence of hugging him as had most before her. Feeling Remus's cheeks heat up as he blushed, she pecked him on the cheek, before murmuring in his ear once more, "are we still good to go back to mine tonight? Wouldn't want to spend the first night in my newly decorated home alone, would I?"

With one last chuckle at the man's stiff nod, she squeezed him in a tight hug before moving off down the line; the form of not-really-a-professor-in-her-opinion Trelawney looming in her vision.

She'd rather hug Umbridge.

* * *

><p>Turning the key with a big smile on her face, Hermione opened the door to her parents- <em>her <em>house. Well, it felt more like home with Remus there with her. Could she imagine living there with him on a permanent basis? Absolutely. The question was, could he live there with her?

Over Easter break the pair of them had totally redecorated. The building carried no reminders that Mr and Mrs Granger had previously owned it; the colour scheme and furniture now being completely different. But the walls were still her parents old walls, the garden still her mothers. It was a friendly reminder of her childhood, but Hermione wouldn't be bursting into tears at seeing echoes of her past around every corner.

Stepping inside she flashed Remus a grin before shutting the door behind him. Without preamble – or even enough time to remove ones shoes – she launched herself into his arms. His arms closed around her form as they stood there, just embracing. Sometimes it just felt nice to be hugged for a while and do nothing more. Sometimes it felt nice to just breathe in the smell of your partner like you would breathe in oxygen. Sometimes it-

"Is there something in your pocket or are you just pleased to have me alone in my house?" Hermione asked suddenly as she felt something hard against her leg.

"There's something in my pocket" Remus replied nervously, his voice cracking slightly.

With shaking hands he withdrew – from the depths of said pocket –the small velvet box that had been in his temporary possession since his trip to Diagon Alley with Severus.

It was now or never.


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: Look how good I've been! My muse did indeed stumble home from whatever hole it crawled out of. And thus, voila!

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Time seemed to stop as Remus withdrew a small velvet box from his pocket. She had only been joking; she hadn't thought he _actually_ had something in his pocket.

But this wasn't a joke.

The birds weren't chirping their laughter in the damp summer day, the wind wasn't howling in glee.

At least that answered her question regarding whether or not Remus would want to live with her; if they got engaged then he would have to, wouldn't he? In her world he should. It was the perfect excuse to be practically attached to his hip; metaphorically or physically, she didn't mind which.

Oh Merlin she was so happy and he hadn't even got dow- oh wait, he was on one knee now. In fact, he was on one knee and gracing the mantle piece with a slow nod, where a photo of her parents sat. If this wasn't love she didn't know what was. What other man would or could ask, in just one motion, if her deceast parents were okay with him marrying their daughter? Never did she think her life would take the path it had. Despite all her short comings up to, including and after that one fateful night – the goddamn war – she never thought she'd be allowed a chance at love.

At least this gave a reason as to why Dumbledore said Remus was anxious. He was going to propose and thought she'd say no. He was taking a gamble and was scared to lose. Well, she'd scream yes a thousand times if it one, didn't hurt their ears that much, and two, he actually popped the question instead of looking up to her hideously grinning face.

"I- er" Remus stuttered, clearing his throat as his voice cracked. "Hermione" he began again, holding the box in his open palm as he smiled up at her from his position on the floor "I know it hasn't even been a year, but we've both lived a lifetime already so I don't believe we're rushing into anything. I love you, more than I've ever loved anything else. We've been through so much in just one school year. And now that you're out of education, and are about to become my equal in the professional field, I would love nothing more than to stake my primal claim on my mate. So, make a love sick man even more delirious and marry me?"

Hermione watched with shining eyes as he flipped up the lid of the box. It was beautiful. A sapphire; probably set in some very precious metal judging by how unusual the piece of jewellery was. It was the same shade of blue as the rose portrait guarding her rooms. The same blue as her _other_ eyes; there weren't many people who could claim having two sets of eyeballs.

It was subtle yet meaningful, and oh so pretty.

Her screamed yes as she leapt at her now – once again – ex-professor momentarily made her wince; so lost was she in the depths of love that she forgot to keep her voice down.

Tackling her partn- fiancé to the ground, Hermione peppered his lips with kisses before Remus flipped their positions so as to be on top, thus taking charge of their for-the-moment-make-out session.

Her man – whose gender had never been good at multitasking – kissed her into becoming jelly-legged whilst simultaneously removing the ring from the box and placing it on her finger; you couldn't say he wasn't dedicated.

Breaking away from the facial onslaught for just one moment, Hermione grinned as she looked at her hand. It was something every woman dreamed of; having something sparkle on their left hand every time it caught the light. It made people of the female persuasion sound almost like magpies.

But at the moment, as Remus plucked her up off the floor and started up the staircase, she didn't care much for complaining about the analogy.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, as night had fallen, Hermione turned to face her fiancé under the covers of her- well, <em>their<em>, she supposed now, bed.

"I love you, you know that right?" she mumbled wearily, throwing her arm over Remus's chest and giving him a squeeze.

"Judging by how we're now engaged, I figured you might" he grinned back at her, ruffling her already messy hair.

"I could've agreed to marry you because the sex is good" she mumbled again, not entirely realising what she was saying until the word 'marry' slipped off her tongue. Married. They were going to get married! She was going to be Hermione Lupin. Professor Lupin, with her husband, Professor Lupin. That was sure to confuse the kids at Hogwarts. "We need to plan the wedding!"

"What, now?" the sandy haired man all but whined, running a hand over his face.

"Well I suppose we should tell people first" she grinned, sitting up and pulling the duvet up to cover her bare chest. "We need to see the Weasley's, and the Hogwarts staff. I'm thinking we should get married before the new school year starts, but not make a big show of it" she rambled, smile stretching from ear to ear "not that I don't want people to know we're married but The Prophet would be awful and so long as those we love know then that's all I care about. As a side note I'll probably have the students call me Professor Granger, having two Professor Lupin's might- well, _will_, confuse them. You will be okay with that, won't you? I don't want you to think that I don't want to take your last name, because I do. I want to be married to you so badly, it's just things are so complicated for us. I've only just finished school!"

"Hush" Remus said, mildly sternly considering his usual calm nature "I know you love me, and I understand what you're saying, Professor Granger" he winked "now stop stressing out already, we'll plan tomorrow at the earliest. But, all I'll agree to now is getting married before school starts again. A nice shiny wedding band should keep them seventh years well away from my wife" he muttered around a yawn. "And if it's any consolation, Severus has known about this since I bought the ring, and I've already asked Sirius to be my best man."

"You have?" she spluttered, before turning slightly green around the gills "oh Merlin, Sirius? He's going to bring all sorts of bimbos back with him from wherever he is currently! You remember the last time he visited? Harry didn't look anyone in the eye for a week!"

"Stop panicking" Lupin chuckled, reaching down to pull her back into a horizontal position across his chest. "I've already told him he has to come alone, and he agreed, so long as he gets to pick out his own suit."

"Great, I'm going to have a man dressed as some sort of top hatted dinosaur at my wedding."

"Nobody will be paying any attention to him I can assure you. Especially when it's a choice between him and my beautiful bride, I know where my eyes will be."

"Yeah, on the chocolate fountain we're bound to have at the buffet table…"


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: My muse is currently saying no to the other story, but yes to this. Bloody picky. Might have to send it back out to a club, get it drunk, then it won't care what it's doing.

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione called as she entered The Burrow through the kitchen door. The man in question squeezed both her and Remus into a hug before discreetly looking to her left hand. They had decided, after much deliberation, that Harry's birthday party would be the best time to announce their news, what with both the Weasley's and Hogwarts staff in attendance.

They had invited Harry over to the house two days after Remus had popped the question, told him the news and then asked if they could announce it at his upcoming party. They couldn't just spring the news on him at his own celebration. It would be rude to take the spotlight off of Harry so unexpectedly. Thankfully, he had grinned, hugged them both, and claimed that he'd have it no other way; obviously the trainee auror was thinking of how to direct Molly's attentions away from himself and onto others, and the most perfect method for it had just fallen into his lap.

Just after a round of 'Happy Birthday' and before the cake cutting, Dumbledore – whom was clad in chocolate coloured robes with flickering candles upon them today – leant down between herself and Remus to whisper in their ears, "I've arranged your joint quarters for when the pair of you return to school, the elves should have it finished off by tomorrow. Congratulations, by the way, I'm sure the staff will be as happy for you now as they were when I informed them of your relationship in the first place."

As the man righted himself once more to watch the proceedings and Harry stuff his face with cake, Hermione turned to Remus with more of a 'here we go again' facial expression instead of a shocked one. Of course Dumbledore knew. When didn't he? She just hoped that the staff and the Weasley's would indeed be happy for them. Remus had told her of the staff meeting Dumbledore had held to inform his professors of the 'situation'. He said it had gone well, no one really having any objects to the two werewolves finding solace in each other, even if one did teach the other. If she wasn't an eighth year then maybe there would have been more of an uproar.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Fred and George chorused, looking to Harry expectantly.

The black haired boy, with mischief in his eyes, looked out over the assembled crowd of his friends and family, his eyes locating hers before he grinned, "thank you ever so much for the cake, and the party. I'm glad you could all be here today to celebrate my going round the sun eighteen times. But, we have some better news to celebrate. May I boldly and unexpectedly announce the engagement of Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger!"

"Engaged? Herm- Rem-" Ginny spluttered before whirling around to yell at the couple. "You're getting married?"

Amidst the cheers, the shouts of 'congratulations' and the pats on the back Remus was receiving, Hermione could hear Molly Weasley's shrill voice, "married? A wedding? When is it going to be? Where are you having it? Would you like it here? Will you all please pipe down; we've got so much work to do!"

Well it appeared Harry was right with the diverting attention away from himself.

* * *

><p>"So, how's it going with Draco?" Hermione asked Ginny after having finally managed to leave the ruckus of The Burrow to return to her home with just Ginny in tow; Harry and Remus were left to live out the rest of the day with an over excitable Mrs Weasley showing them swatches of cloth for the drapes in the wedding reception gazebo. Remus's idea was that if he had to suffer Molly's over the top organisational skills, then Harry, who had announced the news of their engagement in the first place, had to suffer too.<p>

"Oh it's fabulous" the redhead next to her on the sofa whispered serenely in a manner akin to Luna Lovegood. "Mum and Harry still give me the evil eye whenever I floo over to Malfoy Manor, but I think they're slowly getting used to it."

"You've been to Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked, aghast.

"Well duh. You don't honestly expect Draco to step foot in The Burrow with Harry still residing there, do you?"

"Good point. So what's it like? How are his parents?"

"Lucius-" Ginny started, earning a strangled choke from Hermione at the use of the man's name; he may not have been evil, but he was still scary, "Lucius has been ever so accommodating. I think he just likes to see his son happy; the year the Malfoy's went into hiding really brought them all closer together. And Narcissa, well, she seems to treat me like the daughter she never had. We've been for manicures, pedicures, haircuts, the lot!"

"I- wow, Gin. Really. Things seem to be going great for you."

"And for you too, missy! Engaged? Honestly! The ring is beautiful" Ginny said as she reached out to once again stare at the sapphire on her ring finger "and you're beautiful, and Remus is hot. I'm so happy for you two!"

"Gin!" Hermione screeched, the grin on her face ruining her indignation. Turing to face her friend, she placed her right hand on top of Ginny's that was still holding her left one, the gem stone glinting. "Ginny, we've been friends for what feels like ever, and you've always been there for me – especially this past year when I've needed it most – and it would mean the world to me if you would be my Maid of Honour."

The redhead didn't squeal as she heard the proposal, she knew better than to hurt Hermione's hearing, and instead threw herself across the small distance between them on the sofa to give her a hug that rivalled Molly's.

"Air- Gin-" she spluttered, trying to loosen the grip her friend had on her. "Does this mean you accept?"

"Are you freaking kidding me? Of course I accept you moron! So, who are you going to have walk you down the aisle? Harry?"

"Oh, I have someone in mind…"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Severus,<em>

_As you know from Harry's birthday party – yes I did indeed notice you lurking in the corner – Remus and I getting married, preferably before the new school year._

_I know we haven't always gotten along, but in light of everything that has happened this last year – and the death of my parents – I feel I have enough of your respect to ask such a thing from you._

_Will you, Severus Snape, act in the stead of my father and give me away on my wedding day?_

_He would have liked you, you know. Dad took no nonsense from anyone, especially his dental patients. I know both him and mum would be pleased with me for asking you to take his place._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione x_

* * *

><p><em>Miss Granger,<em>

_Are you deluded? Ill, perhaps?  
><em>

_No matter, if this is indeed what you desire, then I suppose I can manage to comply. Just don't expect me to smile._

_Severus_


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: I'M SO SORRY. I will finish this, I promise. I have the plan; I just don't have the words. My muse went to Student Army Night recently and is now left repeating 'left right left right left right leftttt' over and over again. Sigh. Also there's an open day today so there's peasants everywhere.

Disclaimer – JK owns all.

"So" Harry began, eyeing Hermione critically "tell me again why you asked Snape to walk you down the aisle?"

"Well I could hardly ask Mr Weasley" she replied over the top of her tea cup. She had invited Harry, Ron and Ginny over her and Remus's house to give them a short reprieve from Molly's manic wedding planning. The woman was certainly thorough. At least this meant Remus and herself could spend their time doing better, and more intimate, things; they just had the final yes or no on whatever Molly suggested. "The first person Arthur should walk down the aisle is Ginny. I will not take that away from him."

"That's… actually quite sweet" Ron murmured, his face turning red at his feminine admission. He looked towards his little sister and grinned. Yeah, his life had brought him a few shocks in the past year, but didn't everyone look happy? They had defeated Voldemort. So what if Greyback had attacked Hermione? She had found love as a consequence of that. And Ginny, yes she _was_ dating _Malfoy_ of all people, and as the older brother he _had_ to be angry and protective. But he wasn't angry. He now believed Malfoy had changed. You could tell just by looking at Ginny that there had to be _something _good about the ferret now to make her _that_ elated. It was Harry that was the angry one – his deep routed hatred for Malfoy overriding all else – but thankfully that was dwindling as he adjusted to the fact that Ginny and Ma-Draco's relationship wasn't ending any time soon.

Oh Merlin, when had he become a grown up?

Probably when he started auror training, if he was honest; he had people relying on him now. Citizens depending on him to keep them safe, it was enough to make even the latest of bloomers mature. So why didn't it work with Harry? He had people depending on him too. But then, the black haired boy had had people relying on him all his life, it hadn't given him _time_ to mature properly. But, despite not having the opportunity before, Harry was slowly losing his hot-headedness.

"So who else is going to be involved? You know, Best Man? Flower Girl?" Ginny piped up, a contented smile permanently etched into her features.

"Well this morning I took a trip to Somerset" Hermione grinned, explaining her apparently strange trip further at the blank looks she received. "It's where Millie and Ms- Diane live. I've asked Millie to be my Flower Girl, and of course I've invited Diane to the wedding too; could they stay at The Burrow the night before the wedding do you think?"

"Of course they can stay! Mum would love to look after them as you well know!" the redheaded girl replied admonishingly. "Oh I can't wait to see little Millie again. You always seem so happy when you talk about them Hermione."

"I know" she smiled wistfully "it's just nice to have someone there for me, like my mum was."

"Don't you feel like you're intruding on their company too much?" Harry piped up; he knew how much time Hermione spent in that cottage with Amelia.

"No" the curly haired witch replied defiantly. "They invite me Harry, and I'm not one to decline. Millie loves it when I come over because she has someone to play with. She's _eleven_ and only has her mum for company! Then Diane only has her daughter for conversation; how is she going to find another life partner? She's a muggle with a magical daughter, try explaining that so someone. The least I can do is visit. Besides" the witch smiled again "I really do enjoy it there; I've always wanted a little sister to look after, and Diane is more a mother hen than Molly!"

"Maybe you can set her up with Sirius if Remus invites him to the wedding!" Ginny chuckled from her spot on the sofa, breaking the tension Hermione's declaration caused.

"Ginerva Weasley, I swear. If you so much as point Sirius in the direction of Diane I will personally oversee that you yourself never marry."

"Has Sirius already been invited then?" Ron asked, looking from Harry's hopeful expression to Hermione's stern one.

"He's going to be the Best Man" the brunette sighed, covering her eyes with her hand "Merlin help us all!"

"He- Sirius- Best- REMUS!" Harry spluttered, jumping up from his chair and heading to the door. Hermione chuckled slightly as her sensitive hearing picked up a scuffle from the study upstairs where Remus had been reading; no doubt he was attempting to lock the door before Harry confronted him about being kept in the dark about his Godfather's soon-to-be arrival back in the UK.

As trainee auror Potter's footsteps died away, Hermione threw a smile to the two Weasley's left in her living room drinking tea and eating a cake she had baked earlier; it was so domestic yet felt so right. They had come such a long way together. Ginny and herself had graduated. Harry and Ron were well on their way to becoming fully qualified aurors; she had never seen Ronald so enthusiastic about revising for exams. She had a job, she had a home, hell, she nearly had a husband! And she had the best frie-

Her trail of thought ended abruptly as the floo in the lounge activated.

Ron must have already been glancing at the fireplace as before she even had time to look towards who had entered her home, the redhead had spoken, not only calmly but cordially, "oh, hey there Malfoy, want some cake?"


	68. Chapter 68

A/N: So we're still building up to the big day, hence these filler chapters. My other story is coming along okay, I've got about 14 chapters of it completed so far but now I've hit the wall. Soon guys, soon..

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Never, in a century, did Hermione think she would be witness to Ronald Weasley offering Draco Malfoy cake, or to Ginny Weasley all but flying in Malfoy's arms with her brother in the room. But the one thing she _did _expect was the reluctant opening of the study door upstairs so that Harry could freely pester Remus instead of giving up and coming back down to the lounge to an eyeful of golden ferret.

"Malfoy how did you get my floo address?" she asked from the couch, lifting one eyebrow in a speculative manner.

"Granger, I graduated second in my year – seventh years included – and you think I can't work out how to obtain a floo address?" the blond replied with his own raised brow. "Congratulations on the engagement, by the way, didn't see that coming."

"Yes you did graduate second didn't you" she smirked, eyeing her own graduation certificate over the mantle. "And thank you" she smiled, all the time wondering how in hades Draco knew of her engagement to their ex-professor. But she only had to look to the redhead currently attached to his side to work that one out; at least he seemed accepting.

"Granger, if you're going to mock my coming second to you then you can damn well stay here and I'll just take Ginny shopping."

"Shopping?" she and Ginny chorused together as Ron just sighed and picked up more cake. If Malfoy blatantly didn't want it then why shouldn't he eat it?

"Well I was going to buy Ginerva a dress for the wedding, like a good boyfriend does. But, considering she's Maid of Honour and therefore stuck in a colour scheme hitherto unknown, I figure I'll just take her shopping. Unless, of course, you would accompany us and we can go shopping for the wedding."

"You want to take me shopping for my wedding dress? Draco Malfoy wants to take _me_ shopping for my wedding dress."

"What is so difficult to grasp about that concept Granger? I want to make my Ginerva look stunning and that can't happen if you don't get you behind in gear and get yourself looking stunning!"

"Alright!" she cried, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration at the blond boy. She wasn't really mad, Draco was right in that she did need to get the dresses for her wedding chosen and bought as soon as possible, especially since she only had three more weeks in which to do so. "And since you're here, consider yourself un-officially invited to the wedding, it's going to be at the end of August; I'll send you the official invitation later in the week once Molly has approved every last corner of them."

"Wow, um, thanks Gra- Hermione" the Slytherin stuttered, thrown off by the spontaneous offer.

"You're welcome Draco. I want you to be there" the curly haired witch smiled, looking the blond man in the eye before smirking "I mean, I can't have a dateless Maid of Honour! And you'll get to see Ginny looking fabulous no doubt" she grinned, looking to her redheaded friend.

"So long as your colour scheme doesn't clash with my hair!" the girl retorted, sticking her tongue out in mock anger that Hermione had yet to reveal the colours for her wedding.

"What I be so mean as to do such a thing Ginerva?" she replied, smirking again; she had definitely been around Snape too much. "It's not as though I've chosen red as the main theme."

"Then what have you chosen?" Draco asked. "I thought, being a Gryffindor and all, that red would be your first choice!"

Hermione grimaced.

She could imagine nothing worse than a red and gold wedding.

"For your information, Malfoy, it's a sapphire and grey theme" she replied haughtily, sticking out her tongue. Sapphire and grey. It had seemed fitting, being both hers and Remus's wolf eyes. The colours meant something special to them, if no one else. "I just don't know which of the two colours to have the girls in yet; I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what colour dress Ginny falls in love with first, and that'll be the bridesmaids colour!"

"How very un-Granger-ish" Malfoy muttered "leaving things to _chance_."

"Well I'm not going to be a Granger for much longer, am I?"

"Can't you guys _leave_ before you start talking indepth wedding details?" Ron moaned from his corner of the room, he was not up for a conversation as frivolous as _that_.

"Yes, fine" Hermione huffed. " But first we've got to go over to Somerset so I can collect my Flower Girl and then we can go wherever the hell _you_ want to go Malfoy. Although I swear if you're anything like Harry when we go shopping and try to pay for everything then I'll be back home quicker than you can say 'but I want to'."

"Excellent, shall we then?" the ferret smirked, giving no indication of whether he would or would not be like Harry.

"Lets" she muttered before turning her head in the direction of the stairs, "Remus! I'm going shopping with Malfoy! I'll see you later!"

Waving goodbye to Ron she side apperated Ginny and Malfoy with her to Millie's house, a cry from Harry echoing from upstairs as they left.

"_Malfoy's_ _here_?!"


	69. Chapter 69

A/N: Hey guys! I have a problem. In my days as a fanfiction newbie, I forgot to save a story that I would very much like to read again. So, if you recognise it, or know of its current location (it could be on adult version of this site), I BEG OF YOU TO TELL ME.

Here's what it's about:

Right, well, I believe that Snape came back from a meeting with Voldemort after the Dark Lord had thrown an entire cauldron of love potion over him. Dumbledore had Snape restrained on his bed in the dungeons and had resigned to leave him there to see if the effects of the potion would lessen overnight. Then, for some reason, Hermione is out walking the castle at night (I think under Harry's cloak) and Lucius Malfoy finds her and sends her down to the dungeons because only a virgin would be able to help Snape. The story goes on to the hunt for this 'mystery girl' that saved Snape (Hermione made herself invisible so he wouldn't know it was her) and in the end Snape suspects Hermione and drops some parchment on her desk (under the pretence of a pop quiz) about a pregnancy test (and it turns out she wasn't pregnant). There's also something about this leather bookmark with her teeth marks in it from where she bit it. Well, that's all I remember and I would love to read it again.

Please help me out! :)

Disclaimer – JK owns all.

"Malfoy I swear to Merlin if you even _think_ about wearing that to my wedding I won't even let you in the same country as me, let alone into the venue!" Hermione yelled across the fancy French wedding boutique Draco had apperated herself and her bridesmaids to, watching in satisfaction as the blond put down and backed slowly away from the positively Elizabethan style outfit he had just picked up.

Before Draco could reply, or even look in the direction of the ensemble again, a squeal emanated from the far side of the shop, "Hermione!" her redhead friend yelled, clutching some shimmering grey fabric in her hands "bridesmaids are going to be in silver!"

With a squeal of glee, Hermione flew over to see the dress that Ginny had picked up. Not literally, as she wasn't a bird. But if she was, she would have flown if that was the fastest option available.

"You know what" Hermione said, lightly touching the silk fabric of what seemed to be a beautiful dress "don't show me now, go try it on and show us all."

In a flash Ginny had disappeared behind the changing curtain, the red fabric fluttering in her wake. In thirty seconds flat, and what was possibly the quickest of quick changes, she had re-emerged.

The grey dress had wide straps, leading down into a v cut front. The fabic collected at the waist before falling gracefully to Ginny's knees. And on the skirt of the dress, silver glitter lined the hem, gradually fading out as it moved upwards creating a simmering cloud around her legs.

"Wow it's amazing!" Millie called as she walked over with a grey headband she had picked up earlier. "Try this on with it" the blonde girl said as she handed it over. With a smile, Ginny took the proffered headband and put it on, the grey flower with a silvery glitter centre matching beautifully with the dress.

"So, how do I look?" the redhead inquired, looking expectantly between Hermione and Draco.

"Prettier than the bride" Draco replied to his girlfriend whilst running his finger along the feather that extended from a cavalier's hat sat on a shelf and earning himself a warning glare from Hermione in return, for the comment or the hat he might not ever know.

"I better not be" Ginny grouched "Hermione is going to be the prettiest one at her wedding or so help me I'll glamour people!"

"Or either the bride or the groom could take their animagus form and scare the offending party away" Draco mused with laughter in his voice, gaining laughter in return from the three girls. It was strange really, how an event like that with Marcus Jones could be turned into a joke within the group. He supposed joking about Hermione chasing people made her feel less like an outsider. Or half-beast.

"But I wouldn't want" Hermione gasped out between laughs "to ruin" another deep breath "my dress!"

"Well at the rate you're going you won't have found a dress to ruin!" Ginny said, pointing out the rack of white gowns that Hermione had vetoed almost right away.

* * *

><p>It took nearly an hour, but finally Hermione had found her dress with the help of the boutique owner. Stepping out from behind the curtain, the curly haired witch smiled bright. She felt beautiful.<p>

The dress was a crisp white, strapless and fell straight to the floor with a small trail. Clear sequins decorated the corset like bodice and a sapphire blue strip of silk ran around the waist, tying in a bow at the back.

Draco let out a low whistle.

"I don't care what you think I'm having this one" Hermione said with a grin that lit up her entire face, she definitely had the shine of a bride-to-be.

"Good because I would have made you buy it even if you didn't like it!" Ginny yelled, throwing her arms up in the air to emphasise her point before running off to the shoe section of the store, a faint cry trailing behind her, "you look stunning!"

"You do, Hermione" Millie smiled, picking up the shoes Ginny had dropped in her rush to bring them over to where the bride stood, ready to pick a pair.

She smiled. Her wedding was going to be beautiful.

* * *

><p>What felt like an eternity of shoe shopping later, Draco bought the grey dress Ginny had found, along with one of the same for Millie too. The headband the small blonde girl had found was also purchased, but Ginny has picked out a beautiful silver and diamond hair clip to wear so that Millie could retain the band.<p>

He also ended up buying Hermione's gown, despite numerous 'you can't buy my wedding dress!' protests from the bride. All that was said from him was 'watch me' as he handed over the galleons right in front of her eyes.

Hermione's dress was wrapped protectively before being sent to The Burrow where Remus wouldn't see it, along with her shoes, veil and tiara.

Draco had, after all, never said a formal apology to Hermione for the way he had acted in their first few years of school. He had said sorry to his girlfriend, but could just never find the words to say it to the know-it-all. Hermione didn't seem to mind, it was obvious she had forgiven and forgotten, but it still nagged at him. He wanted to do _something_ to make up for it.

Thus, the dress. He would buy her the dress that she would wear as she started her new life. If that didn't signify a new start between them then he didn't know what would. He just needed Ginny to put a note on it at The Burrow. No matter how much he wanted to say the words 'I'm sorry' in person, Hermione Granger was still one intimidating human being to him.

Not that a Malfoy would ever admit to being scared.


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: I am _so_ sorry! Just. Life. Uni. Men. Ugh. I think the next chapter will be the epilogue btw – exciting stuff! And this one is from many different POV's but hey, it's a wedding!

Disclaimer – JK owns all.

_Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Aha! That's not so bad… I can do this…_

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny yelled, shaking the curly haired witch from her reverie as she poked her head into their old shared room at The Burrow "put your dress on right now! We've only got 3 hours until you're meant to go down the aisle!"

With a beaming smile, Hermione moved to the wardrobe to remove her dress as Ginny slipped back out of the room with a smirk; she knew what her soon-to-be-married-friend was about to find.

Hermione removed her dress from the wardrobe with a flourish, frowning when a scrap of parchment fluttered to the floor in its wake. Who had put parchment on her dress? Did they want to get _ink_ on it? How dare they. Dear lord she was sounding like Uncle Severus. Bending down she picked it up before giving it a read.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry._

_Here's to a new start,_

_Draco_

Oh. He _would_ dare.

That boy. That boy was going to get a clip around the ear for sure. And then a hug as soon as he got it into his head that things were fine between them, he really had no need to say sorry; he knew that she had forgiven him. But that was Draco Malfoy. He say to make sure that _she_ knew.

* * *

><p>2 hours and 45 minutes later saw Hermione, Ginny, Millie and Severus alone in the kitchen of The Burrow as chitchat and a general ruckus was heard from outside, along with a flutter of the bows lining the aisle as they blew in the soft breeze.<p>

The weather was beautiful and the full moon had been two days ago, thus the aches and pains of it were finally leaving her body; just in time.

"I do hope you aren't going to run off now, Miss Granger" Severus commented, eyeing her warily "I do not wish to be the one to tell Remus that his beast has had second thoughts."

"I will do no such thing" Hermione replied with an excited smile, giving her 'Uncle-Sevvy' and stand-in Dad the onceover to make sure he was presentable to walk her down the aisle. He was. Professor Snape was donned in his usual black. Black trousers, black shirt, but she _had_ been able to get him to wear a sapphire blue bowtie so as to blend in with the male half of the wedding party. It was good enough. "And I won't be 'Miss Granger' for much longer now will I?"

As the clock in the kitchen stuck the hour the band in the garden started playing, bringing a hush to the gathered crowd of friends, family and old school mates.

Ginny smirked as she carefully pulled Hermione's veil over her face before moving forward to open the kitchen door, her grey dress fluttering as she did so, "we all know who's getting laid tonight then don't we, Mrs Lupin" the girl winked.

"Thank you very much for that Miss Weasley" Severus said as he moved forward to take Hermione's arm in his before gesturing to Miss Smith that she should place herself next to the grinning redhead. Millie just giggled and readjusted her headband – the one that she had fallen in love with in the bridal shop – that according to Diane, the girl had not taken off unless she was sleeping.

As the laughing and smiling party of four made their way outside, even Severus sported a small upward twitch at the corners of his mouth; the wedding march started and all heads twisted around on necks, like owls examining their surroundings.

It was time.

* * *

><p>Sirius was confused. How could this be happening? Surely he –<em> he<em> – couldn't be _fitting in_? He had bought his suit thinking that he would clash horribly with the décor when he arrived as Best Man at his best friend's wedding.

But no.

He had been _positive_ that the colour scheme would have been red and gold – the bride and groom were both Gryffindor's for Merlin's sake!

But grey and sapphire?

_Sapphire_!

And it was too late for him to go buy a tailcoats and slacks that _weren't_ vivid sapphire. Plus he had had his suit charmed so that it couldn't be changed to a different colour, that way no one could change his suit colour to something they deemed more 'appropriate', but that had backfired on him now. Massively. So he, Sirius Black, for the first time in his mischievous career, would have to fit in.

Even his blooming tophat was sapphire! What was this!?

With a glum smile his eyes passed over the Weasley's and Harry in the front row, along with a middle-aged woman he hadn't seen before who sported dirty blonde hair, to the quad making their slow way down the aisle.

* * *

><p>Remus couldn't breathe.<p>

His heart was beating faster than when he transformed.

"_Hermione_" the man breathed.

His eyes skipped right over Millie who was skipping joyfully down the white carpet that formed the aisle, throwing blue rose petals to the floor in her wake. They skipped right over Ginny who was laughing trying to keep up with the excitable eleven year old and winking at her other half who was sat next to Minerva in the second row of seating. His eyes even skipped over one of his two best friends, Severus - his other friend being stood grumpily to his side in beautifully matching clothing, he chuckled - and landed and stayed solely on Hermione.

Her dress was beautiful, the blue ribbon around her waist just showing off her curves. Oh her curves. He couldn't wait to get at them later.

Time seemed to stand still as she lifted her head and smiled at him through her veil.

Her tiara glinted in the sunlight.

Her dress russled as she walked.

Her smile burned into his mind.

Never, had Remus seen someone so happy to see him - what with being a werewolf for most of his life. And this woman, this gorgeous creature was not only happy to see him, but was to be his wife. His mate. _His_ forever more.

Remus didn't think he could be more happy as Hermione reached the temporary alter set up outdoors and turned to face his; linking their hands together, they turned to face the minister.

* * *

><p>"Have we got the mother of the bride here?" the photographer called, his eyes glancing out over the crowd. Hermione faltered, no, no they didn't have that. But then her eyes fell of Diane, who was still sat in the front row. She smiled at the woman before gesturing her over.<p>

With tears in her eyes Diane made her way over to the wedding party, being told to stand next to the honorary father-of-the-bride. Severus put his arm around her and pulled her in tight. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were stood beside Remus as his stand-in parents.

Hermione smiled, her parents would be so proud. She knew they would have liked Remus, it was just a shame they couldn't actually meet the man she loved. But, life was what it was and she wouldn't change what had happened to her for the world. She knew her parents were still watching over her. And she knew they were happy not to be apart. That was all she needed.

* * *

><p>"Well, Charms Mistress Lupin" her husband whispered in her ear after they had completed their first dance as a married couple, thus marking the beginning of their wedding reception "are you going to throw your bouquet?"<p>

Hermione looked down to the sapphire, grey and white roses still clutched in her hand and smiled, "I was thinking I might just hand them to Ginny, what with her seeming to be pretty serious with Mr Malfoy over there" she smiled, nodding to the dancing couple. "Or I could throw them in that direction" she indicated with a nod of her head to Severus Snape and Diane Smith standing off to the side of The Burrow, all alone and oblivious to the world around them. Snape even still had his arm around her.

"That seems reasonable" Remus smirked "can I at least throw them? I reckon I could hit the back of Severus' head without laying a petal on Diane."

"No" came the gruff voice of Sirius Black from behind them "allow me" he said as he took the bouquet from Remus.

"Maybe" Hermione said with a grin as Sirius limbered up for the throw that would likely stop the interesting looking conversation between the two singles but also probably stop her wedding reception as well "maybe we should leave for our honeymoon pretty sharpish? Before Mr Sapphire here induces the wrath of Uncle Sevvy."

"I think, my beautiful wife" Remus said with a grin "that you are right."

As Remus embraced Hermione in his arms, ready to apperate her away to their honeymoon hotel - without luggage as Ginny would send that along later - Sirius threw the bouquet. It hit the back of Severus Snapes black-haired head with a dull thud.

The happy couple popped out of existence as the boom of "SIRIUS BLACK YOU ABSOLUTE MUTT" echoed out over the crowd of their assembled friends and family, earning chuckles left, right and centre as Sirius ran to hide behind Harry and Molly.

It was going to be a good life.


End file.
